


Direct action

by maggie_is_confused



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bounty Hunters, Dream/Technoblade - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No beta reading we die like a men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ph1lza - Freeform, Slow Burn, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_is_confused/pseuds/maggie_is_confused
Summary: Bounty hunters AUGeorge and Dream are ready to eliminate their next target. What seems like an easy job turns into a problem after man under the name of Technoblade kicks their asses and runs away, leaving them in dust and confusion. Dream is not used to losing, he was the best hunter after all, and his ego and pride is hurt.Techno is mystery to him and he can't stop thinking about him.Is it just because he wants a revenge, or is it something more..?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/Technoblade
Comments: 253
Kudos: 1534





	1. We win these

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfiction ever, and also my first time trying to write anything in english since I am not a native speaker. I hope its going to be coherent and that there will be no errors that will ruin the whole story for you, I was actually really nervous writing this so I hope its going to be enjoyable ♥

There were only a few people that dared to actually fight Technoblade. And only two that came out of that fight alive.  
The fight happened a few days ago and it was the only thing people in village were talking about. The famous bounty hunter named Dream and his friend George gained the respect of people here instantly, getting showered with gifts and admirers since. They have been given a place to stay until they make another move against the mysterious man under the name of Technoblade.

Dream watched his friend as he was unpacking his bag and cleaning their clothes, still stained with blood. Staring at the bright red spots made him remember the crimson cape of his enemy, fluttering all over the place, and the sound of their diamond swords clashing, as he got his ass kicked for the first time in his life.  
He was frustrated. His job was to eliminate the target and get the money, thats the way he and George worked. They were good enough to have 100% success rate. Until now.  
He couldnt stop thinking about it. Hes not used to failing, especially when it comes to fights like this. Two skilled people against one, it sounded easy enough. But the second they saw the man, they knew this isnt going to be usual fight. 

There was something about him that made Dream shiver in fear. Normally they went after thieves or murderers, criminals in general. But he didnt actually know what Technoblade did that made him this dangerous and feared. People went pale when they heard his name and when they saw his sillhouette in the distance, they ran for their lives. But whenever Dream asked about who he was or what did he do, noone wanted to talk to him about it, all he saw was that they were terrified.

„Dream,“ he heard George talking to him. „Are you alright?“

„Yeah I am fine, the leg still hurts tho,“ he gestured to his bloodied thigh. „Why are you asking?“

„You were staring blankly at the ceiling since we got there, I just wanna make sure you are okay.“ He actually sounded really worried, his gaze stuck on the wound Dream had from Technoblade.

He knew Dream took this mission seriously. Hes not used to failure, even tho he was the one that managed to actually cause damage to Techno. The way his blade cut through pink haired man’s face was one of the most satisfying things he ever saw. After that, he hopped on his horse and dissapeared into the mountains, leaving behind just a trail of blood.

„I am alright, dont worry about it.“ Dream ran hand through his hair, trying to sound calm but failing miserably. 

„I actually DO worry about you.“ He sat next to him on the bed. „Look I know, it sucks, we could have killed him on the spot, but he was.. I dont know, maybe using some sort of magic, it was fucking impossible to even hit him.“

Dream nodded, althrough he knew that Techno didnt use any potions or magic spells like some other guys they eliminated. He was just that good. 

„I feel like I failed.“ he whispered. „People there were counting on me to smite him off this world, but I just managed to scare him off.“

„So what? Isnt that also important? The main goal was to get rid of him, to make sure hes never going to show up here again.“

„I know but fuck…“ Dream made a frustrated groan. „He is going to come back. This guy doesnt look like hes giving up that easily. I bet he is already planning on how to get his revenge, right at this very moment.“

„Dream you need to rest.“ George stood up. „Take a shower and go to sleep. You are starting to get paranoid, he is not villain mastermind, he is just an asshole with god complex.“ 

„That isnt making him any less dangerous.“ 

George just rolled his eyes. „Goodnight Dream. We are leaving at the morning.“

After the shower, Dream laid down on the bed and tried to fall asleep. After a few hours of rolling back and forth, he was starting to get pissed. What does Techno has that he doesnt? His ego was seriously damaged and it made him feel like he is going crazy. Why is he still thinking about this man? Its not healthy. 

After making sure George is asleep, Dream got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He needed to calm down right now, because his head started to fill with dangerous ideas. Like sneaking out right now and trying to kill Technoblade in the middle of the night when he does not suspect a thing. He was staring at his face for a few minutes, fighting with himself over which part of Dream is going to win. Rational side that was telling him to stay at bed and going on with his life, or the impulsive side that constantly made his gaze hover over his sword and bow? 

He grabbed piece of paper and a pen, leaving a message for George on table so he wont freak out if hes going to wake up alone.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is finally going to meet with his arch nemesis, but not everything goes as he imagined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! It means a lot to me ♥  
> Writing this is really fun, I am still not confident with my english, I hope its going to be at least readable~

As the pale luna illuminated the village, there could be seen a man, walking towards the forest. Dream was on his quest, ready like never before, holding tightly onto his diamond sword and looking for his horse. As he walked to the edge of the village, he finally found his white stallion, sleeping peacefully while tied to the fence.

„Hey big boy,“ he caressed his mane, waking him up carefully. „We are going on an adventrue.“

He put a saddle on his back and bridle on his head, all while scratching him so he could relax, preparing for a long ride. When he was done, he finally jumped on his beloved horse and escaped to the shadows of tall pine trees, dissapearing into the night.

The ride was peacefull and swift, so Dream decided to once again go through the things he packed for his little mission. Leather bag revealed some dried meat just in case it took longer than he expected and got hungry, as well as some water and bandages. He was pretty confident with his skills when it came to swordfight, but he for fact knew that its going to be a good idea to back a bow and arrows as well… just in case something goes horribly wrong.

After an hour he started to recognize the path, the way trees clinged to one side and how the stones were covered in moss. And then there it was. Place where he lost his dignity.  
Even from afar he saw the trail of blood Technoblade left behind when he dissapeared. Smirk appeared on Dream’s face as went through this beautiful memory. It felt so good when he made him bleed, blood spilling everywhere, including Techno’s crimson cape, soaking it up. He wondered if he ntentionally chose to wear red to make his opponents think that he’s never bleeds.

The blood on the dirty ground was still visible, making Dream’s job much easier. He followed the stains and narrowed the direction to one, not really that visible path, that lead to deep woods, that were surrounding the mountains. Suddenly Dream felt a tug on his stomach, fear spilling into his veins. 

The moonlight couldnt go through the thick coverage of massive branches and the ground under the pine trees was in complete darkness, making every little moving leaf or animal ten times scarier. Everything looked like its going to kill him. 

With a gulp, he decided to move forward, trying to think about something other than a terrifying forest that was currently surrounding him. His hand was still on the sword, making him feel just a little bit safer, but not enough to stop himself jumping at every little sound. 

„What the fuck is wrong with me?“ he thought to himself. Fear was a normal human emotion, of course it was. Dream never denied that even he, seemingly fearless hunter, was sometimes scared. It was more about him being terrified of losing his friends or not being able to protect them, so it was more about his own values in life. 

Shadows and heights never bothered him, he fought his way through the deepest, darkest caves, not even underwater temples filled with monsters made him shiver. Half dead, he went against the horde of zombies, just so he could protect the people that depended on him. As long as Dream lived, bravery stayed alive.  
But this was new. He was used to adrenaline rush, but not like this. It was fresh feeling and he was kind of enjoying it, even tho he was not able to relax. Usually he thought his next moves on the go as he was riding his horse, but this made him unfocused. He didnt like it.

Trail of blood wasnt ending yet and when Dream finally got out of the forest, he stood in front of massive mountain, tall enough to have its top covered in snow and ice, reoccuringly dissapearing and appearing in clouds. He was sure that this was a place where Technoblade went after he lost the fight.

„Come on Jasper.“ He spoke to his horse, that was clearly intimidated by the steep rocky paths in front of them. Even he knew something was wrong with this place and it made Dream only more nervous. He couldnt bring himself to pushing his own beloved horse to this terrifying trip so he jumped off his back, leaving him to rest on the small flower covered field. 

„I will be back in the morning.“ He petted his head, looking deep into Jasper’s eyes. „Stay right here.“  
He knew this wasnt necessary, he rode this horse for last five years and where he left him, he found him again. It was disciplined animal and he felt a deep connection to him, thought of him being hurt by Techno made him almost angry at the pink haired man, even tho he technically didnt do anything. 

He packed everything he needed and finally went forward. He thanked god that the moon was shining so bright this night, because the mountains were impossible to navigate in dark. Everything looked the same and every little gap in between the stones could mean either broken leg or instant death. Dream was trained well for this, parkouring and seemingly flying over the sharp rocks and deadly holes like it was nothing. 

Finally, after half an hour of searching for clue on where he could find his enemy, Dream saw a little suspicious hole in rocky mountain, looking way too perfectly to be just a simply part of a whole rock. He sneaked close to it, looking into the void it was hiding. As he got closer, he saw a little staircase, going deep into the mountain, stained with dark red blood. His heart made a little jump, bouncing against the ribcage.

He is here. This is the place.

The sudden realization made him lightheaded. He just realized he’s going to fight him. All alone. 

„Past Dream is an idiot.“ He thought to himself. 

All the bravery he had when he made this whole plan of dissapearing in the middle of the night to fight the man that almost killed him was lost. He actually felt like an impulsive idiot, what was he thinking? Only if he had George with him, maybe he wouldnt be so scared, but now he was downright terrified.  
But he was finally here. He has an advantage of making surprise attack, maybe even just killing Technoblade in his sleep, which was the best case scenario, even tho Dream’s wasnt really sure about it. Its a bit unfair to kill unarmed person while they are sleeping, even if it’s Technoblade. It just wasnt fair and Dream made sure to always act up his moral compass.

He decided to go in, making little quiet steps on the staircase in case the echo would give Techno warning that someone is sneaking into his house, ready to end him. After a while, he finally saw a light illuminating the room in which the staricase led. He sneaked and hid behind the rim of doorway, looking at the surroundings. It seemed like this was a underground complex, maybe much bigger than he originally thought. He imagined Techno was a hermit, making multiple hideouts just big enough for him to sleep and well.. just do his stuff in. He was probably very wrong.

It looked rather glamorous, with all these big halls, pompous carpets and expensive looking furniture. It was like he was inside a hidden castle, like a secret society or royalty was living here and he was just a dirty intruder. 

It made Dream angry, it was almost like Technoblade was just showing off his wealth he probably stole from innocent people. Like he wanted to show Dream that in his eyes is everyone else just a dirty peasant. He couldnt find any other reason why he would decorate his hideout this way, and also why he was dressing up like a member of royal family. It seemed like it was a fetish thing, in best case scenario.

Anger filled him with determination, making him finally get out of his own hideout and going through the whole complex, looking for Technoblade. As he went through the rooms, he was getting more and more confused. He thought that for a guy that feared, he would have some trophies laying around. Not the gold, silver and bronze ones, of course. He thought that he would be greeted by heads of Techno’s enemies, maybe he would find some bones laying around, as well as the scalps. It was popular between the murderers Dream usually hunted, so this was new. He wasnt sure if it made him more calm or terrified.

Then he finally saw him. 

Well… it wasn’t really him, it was just a silhouette. He was sitting on big gorgeous armchair, staring at the fireplace, flames mirroring in the gold crown that was positioned on the table next to his left hand. Armchair was basically swallowing his silhouette and all that could be seen was a furry white hem of his red coat.  
It was like he served himself to Dream on silver plate. And he wasnt complaining.  
Quietly, he tried sneaking behind the man, thinking about decision he’s going to make next. Should he kill him on the spot, or just disarm him and take him to the town, so he could be judged for his crimes?

Dream was sure that the second option was better, but also much more difficult. The man was huge, easily towering over him, he knew that his own, muscular but petite body, would be crushed. So he came up with compromise: hurting him to the point of him not being able to defend himself and then taking him back. 

Dream nodded, like he just made a pact with himself. With sweaty hands, he grabbed his sword and sneaked right behind the armchair, thinking about the way he could hurt him. He thought that the best way would be to cut to the leg or arm, so he practiced a few times in his head how his attack would go. Finally, he gathered enough willpower to actually swing his heavy sword and with roar he cut right to the place, where Techno’s right leg would be. If he was sitting here.

„Huh?“ he made a confused sound, looking at the empty armchair, sword submerged deeply into the leather, making it hard to pull out.

„That was really stupid decision.“ He heard a deep voice behind him, turning quickly enough to the point of nearly penetrating his head with Techno’s sword.

„These armchairs arent made anymore, its going to be really expensive Dream, I hope you have some coins on you.“ He smirked.

The shorter, blonde man gulped as he was pressed against the wall, with his hands empty, looking desperately at his sword, groaning in frustration when he realized he cannot reach it. 

He finally looked at the tall man in front of him, his cheeks getting red as he felt his gaze on his body. Techno’s face was gorgeous, even Dream had to admit it. His faintly pink hair was softly framing his masculine face, jawline was so sharp that he could basically cut diamonds with it, dark brown eyes piercing through Dream’s as he was exploring his looks. Everything about him was hard, cold but handsome, it felt like just touching his cheek would cut Dream’s hand. He loved it.

„I think we should talk.“


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is finally having a talk with Technoblade, expect unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow thank you so much for 70 kudos! It means so much to me, I am so glad you are enjoying the story ^^  
> I am sorry for the grammatical errors, i am writing on my phone and its hectic :D I have literally no free time to correct this so I am so so sorry for the bad writing ;-;

The room where Dream was currently locked was dark and cold, illuminated ony by small white candle. The sound of silence was taking it’s tool on his sanity and blonde man was pretty sure he was slowly going insane. For how long was he imprisoned? He was sure it was just a few hours, but for him it was like a whole year. 

He started at doors, waiting for the to open, but nothing moved and only sound he heard was mice tippy tapping around his cell. The thought of taking a nap and gaining so needed energy was something he deeply craved but also strictly refused, he was pretty sure that if he fell asleep and let his guard down, it was possible that he will never wake up.

Well not really sure… but it was possibility.  
He was confused. If Techno wanted him dead so badly, why would he just imprison him? He could easily cut his head off, slicing his body and feeding it to forest monsters. But there he was, sitting in cold but kind of comfortable cell, sitting on soft bed and not being tortured. Why?

Dream was a guy that needed to overthink everything, which was good when it came to coming up with plan, but almost painful in situations like this. Thinking about human interactions was.. weird to him. He wasn’t asocial, god no, he was the exact opposite. Outgoing and loud, sometimes even obnoxious but super friendly. He had no problem with socializing and being in presence of new people made him super excited. Meeting new people was always nice. 

But Technoblade made him nervous as hell.

It made him angry. Not only he made him look average when it came to fighting skills, but he also dared to make him anxious. How dared he. 

His train of thought was interrupted by loud, heavy steps outside of his cell, followed by sound of keys opening the door. 

„Still grumpy?“ Technoblade spoke to him, trying to cover up his smirk. 

Dream only growled in response. He felt like a little stupid animal that fell in his trap like this, with hands stuck in handcuffs and all his weapons taken away. It was like he was naked in front of his biggest bully.

„Alright, I think that you need something to calm down. Come here.“ He gestured to blonde man to come forward, out of the cell. 

Dream didnt like following orders, but he knew that another minute in this god damned cell would make him lose his mind. He sighed and stood up, following taller man’s steps.

Techno had his hand on diamond sword just in case his new „prisoner“ had another stupid idea and tried to sneak out. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that Dream was eyeing the surroundings the whole time, trying to come up with plan.

„Where are we going?“ he finally spoke, trying to keep his voice steady and calm. 

„Dining room.“

„This filthy place has a dining room?“

„It‘s castle you moron.“ 

Dream just rolled his eyes. He was just poking fun at him and he hated it, he hated being disrespected, especially by this motherfucker. But once Techno opened heavy wooden door, he actually saw a big beautiful dining room, illuminated by soft orange light from torches and various candles. It almost seemed romantic, if it wasnt for him and his enemy.

„Take a seat, I will be right back with some food.“ Pink haired man said casually, like he was just showing off his home to old friend. That pissed off Dream even more.

„Yeah, like I am going to fall for this. Poisoning the food is the oldest trick.“

„Poison is quite expensive,“ Technoblade told him. „I am not wasting it on some peasant that just ruined my leather seat.“ 

Dream couldnt believe the amount of disrespect he just witnessed. He was so shocked by this man’s words that he didnt even noticed that he served him food, right in front of his nose. 

„Bon apetit.“ Techno poured him a glass of wine and handed him fork and knife. „And no stabbing.“ 

Blonde man just made a frustrated noise, looking at the actually really tasty looking food he got served. The smell was beautiful and his stomach made a gurgling noise as Dream realized that he had no dinner or breakfast. He gulped loudly. 

„Could you.. help me please.“ He whispered, ashamed of his body betraying him. 

„Could you please repeat it?“ Techno smiled and listened carefully.

„ ..I need you to take off my mask idiot, I cant eat like this.“ 

Technoblade ignored the idiot bit and slowly came up to him, taking off his mask and tossing it on the side of the table. „Better?“

Dream just nodded and tried to not look into his eyes as he started eating the delicious looking meat and potatoes. It just made him feel more naked, being like this, without weapon and mask on. So vulnerable. 

Techno went back to his seat and devoured the last a few bites of hog meat he had on his plate, watching Dream’s every move. He finally had a chance to look at his face, fair skin decorated with freckles and a few beauty marks. He also saw a few scars, but that just made blonde man in front of him more handsome.

„Why the mask?“ Techno looked straight into Dream’s green eyes, looking actually interested in the answer. Dream just nervously swallowed piece of potato.

„I could ask the same thing.“ He gestured to the pig mask that was currently hanging on the wall. It was still stained with blood, for it was the same mask Technoblade wore when Dream cut his face.

Technoblade just shrugged. „It makes me look badass I guess. It also hides my biggest weapon, my hideous face.“

Dream made a confused face. „Why would he say this?“ he thought to himself. „Why would he put himself down in front of his enemy? And why would he say hideous when he was obviously very handsome-“

„What about you, big boy?“ his train of thought was once again interrupted by Technoblade’s deep, hoarse voice. „Wanna look cool too? What is your reason?“

„Anonymity.“ Dream spoke softly, trying to hide his nervous voice crack. „Um… mainly anonymity.“

„What is the other thing?“

„I just.. dont like my face okay?“ why was he even enganging into this conversation? He had no need to have a chit chat with this criminal. On the other hand, Techno didnt have to talk to him like this either. He didnt have to make this delicious dinner for him. He could just kill him om the spot.

„Aw, then welcome to the club buddy.“ Techno laughed. „Even though I dont think big feared hunter Dream,“ he mocked him. „Should wear a mask with the amount of admirers he has. I bet that the whole country would lose it if they saw your cute baby face. Many ovaries would explode.“

„Oh jesus, stop.“ Dream just rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile that was forming on his mouth. Was he flirting with him? 

„I mean it. And I was wondering, why would someone like you go after loser like me?“ he took a sip of wine, waiting for blonde man to answer him.

„Money, of course.“ Dream smirked, but then felt bad for Techno. „ …but also honor… ya know.“

„Honor? That‘s still a thing?“ Techno raised his eyebrow, bringing attention to the scar he had from his fight with Dream.

„Surprisingly.“ Blonde stared at his gorgeous face. „I hoped that you had some too but it turns out you had to trick me to actually capture me instead of fighting fair.“ He teased him, feeling like a winner for once.

„Fighting fair huh?“ Techno raised eyebrow even more. „Two on one sounds fair to you?“

Dream gulped. 

„That’s what I thought.“ He finished his glass of wine. „I could take you down on my own anyway. You were lucky that your little boyfriend was with you.“

„He isn‘t my boyfriend!“ That sentence practically flew out of Dream’s mouth. „He’s.. He’s my friend. And a good one too.“ He tried to hide the redness in his face. „I-I could take you down like it’s nothing.“

„Oh really Dream? You would?“ Techno smiled the way mother did when her kid showed her it’s hideous painting and she had to pretend she liked it. „Let’s test it out then.“

„What?“

„Yeah, let’s fight. Right now.“

„Are you serious?“ 

„Of course I am.“ Techno stood up from the dining table, freeing Dream from handcuffs and tossing him a sword. Dream gulped when he saw how confident he was in this, giving his prisoner a weapon. 

„Only one round?“ Dream asked him, watching the way his body moved when he tossed his cape away.

„Do you need more? You will fail anyway.“ Techno smirked once again, swaying his sword around like it was a nothing.

„Go on.“

Dream held the sword tightly as he charged against pink haired man, missing his target. Techno took a chance and tried to cut his enemy in the face as a revenge for a scar from earlier, but Dream wasnt stupid. He moved backwards, vanishing behind Techno and aiming for his neck. Next thing he knew, seemingly invisible force undermined his legs, making him fall painfully on his back and losing his breath. 

„Game over.“ Technoblade stood upon his petite body, holding a sword at his neck carefully and breathing heavily. Dream watched the diamond blade of his weapon hover over his face, waiting for him to end his life.  
Instead he just smiled at him, taking his sword away.

„Good luck next time.“


	4. The Armchair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is sometimes talking too much.  
> Sometimes that can get him into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos you left, it makes me so happy ^-^   
> The amount of kudos doubled since I posted third chapter and I just wanna express how much it means to me, I am really glad you are enjoying the story :3 If there is something you would like to see or if you have any ideas, please share it! I will make sure to reply to everyone!

The village was lazily waking up from cold night, sounds of little kids running around and people going to work slowly filling the streets. Cold breeze was flowing through the whole valley, making tall pine trees move and spread around the beautiful smell. Life was slowly filling the nature once again after cold, deadly night, sun uncovering sleeping baby foxes cuddling with their moms and rabbits hopping around the river. Everyone was on their feet and working when George finally woke up.

He was a heavy sleeper and every morning he had to be woken up by Dream, who was always doing his best to be soft on his best friend, but often he had to make a difficult decision of slapping him across the face.

Today he was woken up by smell of beef coming from outside. It was weird sensation to feel at the morning when breakfast was supposed to be served, but a quick glance at the clock made him realize that it was already a lunchtime and that he slept through the half of a day. What a waste of precious time.

George was wondering if Dream also missed their everday wake up call.

He stood up and tried to call out Dream's name after he discovered that he obviously wasn't in the room. Dream never slept through the morning, maybe he just went out for a walk, or he was having a lunch outside, probably making the whole village laugh as they were eating up every word he said.

George listened to the sounds of the village, waiting to hear Dream's voice, but then he saw a piece of paper on his nightstand. He felt a small tug on his stomach, like something heavy dropped down and made him gag a bit. Something wasn't right.

He reached for the paper and read the text his best friend left behind, suddenly feeling very scared and alone.

„Dream, what have you done?"

-

„So when are you letting me out?" Dream asked as he was sitting on the floor, watching the flames in fireplaces rise up and go down.

„Letting you out? Who gave you the idea of me doing that?" Technoblade replied back, not even lifting his gaze from his little DIY project.

For the past an hour he was making Dream watch him clean up after his little assassination attempt, trying to come up with way to sew expensive leather back together. He was slowly getting frustrated as he was fucking up his loved chair more and more. Every little mistake made his heart ache and he was pretty sure that it was all because of his big rough hands. He wasn't used to this kind of delicate work, he was much more confident with heavy things like hammer or sword, carrying the whole armor or shield. Who would have thought that it would be a tiny needle that would make him lose his mind.

„I just thought that it would be in your best interest to kill me but here I am, being spoiled with wine and food, not even being tied up." he showed him his handcuffs as a proof. "You can just let me go, I am just taking up space."

„Yeah, that's a good idea," Techno replied sarcastically. „Letting you go back to village, telling everyone where I live so they can raid my home and kill me, no thank you."

„I promise I wont tell anyone." Blonde man spoke. „I have better things to do than go after you and ruin your life for the sake of money."

„Oh sure you do. That's why you came in middle of the night and tracked me down, even going through the deep dark forest, that's why you climbed the mountain." Techno finally looked at him. „Also... this isn't about money. This is about honor. This is about you feeling good about yourself."

„Of course it isn't, I know I am good."

„Whatever you say." Techno shrugged and went back to sewing, making the whole room silent and the atmosphere a bit awkward.

„It doesn't even matter if you are going to let me out." Dream got a bit angry. „George is coming to save me. He's going to take some men from village and to track you down just like I did, then you will finally get the punishment you deserve."

„You don't know anything about me, how can you assume that I deserve something like this?"

„I trust people here." Dream said confidently. „This valley is terrified and it's because of you. They are not allowed to speak about you because they are scared they will get cursed or you will go after them and kill them. I don't believe that innocent man would have this kind of image."

„Oh Dream." Techno smiled like he was trying to cover up his anger. „You are so blinded by pleasing the masses and being loved by these losers that you forgot what this job is truly about."

„And that is?"

„Honor. You said that just yesterday you fucking hypocrite." He spoke, spitting the nasty words out like there was a poison in his mouth. „Asking the people huh? How about you ask me? Noone knows me better than I do."

„You are full of shit." Dream replied. „I won't believe you. You traumatized and manipulated them, that's enough proof to me."

Technoblade looked Dream in the eyes, making the blonde man shiver with fear. Both of them felt their heart rate go up with every passing second, staring at each other like they will carve each other's eyes out.

„You don't know anything you fool." Pink haired man growled. „You dont know anything about this land. You came here from your own world only for money and fame, you don't care about the history, you don't know anything about our culture. And you dare to accuse me of something your honor blinded mind made up." 

„I can recognize a criminal when I see one Technoblade."

„I am sure you can," Techno stood up. „But I am not like them. I am innocent man and you should shut your mouth if you wanna see your boyfriend again."

Dream tried to ignore his words as he was watching him return to sewing the armchair, silently thinking about theories he came up with so far. There sure had to be a reason why people were afraid of talking about him and his actions. There is no way TRULY innocent man would have this reputation and there also has to be a reason why he is hiding in the mountains, literally taking Dream hostage.

His thoughts were intterupted be Techno raging and throwing the needle across the room, cursing the hell out of it and scaring Dream shitless.

„It's just a stupid chair, can't you just let it be? You have plenty of other in this fancy torturing chamber."

„For the last fucking time, this is a castle." Techno looked again in Dream's eyes. „And this isn't just any armchair. It belonged to my family for decades, passed through the generations and it took one night with you to get destroyed."

That caught Dream off guard. Of course Technoblade had to have a family, it just made him... feel weird to imagine him having one. Imagining him as a son, brother or well... possibly husband felt somehow unrealistically. 

It was almost like the years of villainizing of people Dream went after made him detached from realizing they are also just people...

It made him kind of pissed off. 

How dare he? Pulling out the family card on him? That's unfair and asshole-ish, Dream had a family too and he wasn't begging for his life with his mother's name on his lips. But then he saw the painting.

He almost didnt noticed it. It was in the corner of the room with half of it covered by red velvet curtain, making only a few characters visible. Techno noticed right away that Dream was looking at it.

"Curious huh?" he pierced Dream's body with his gaze. 

"...maybe a little bit." Dream tried to look uninterested but he was actually very interested. There were two kids and one adult on the painting and it seemed like there was only one left, the one that the adult was leaning onto.

"What is it?" 

Pink haired man just smiled, covering up his frustration once again. "I am not ready to discuss this with you. I am not even sure if I want to, after all, I saw that your interest in history of my land is nonexistent."

Dream started getting curious. He tried to read Techno's expressions but it was hard. Even after all this time they spent together, this man was still a mystery to him. It was kind of exciting.

"I wanna know." he replied to him confidently, trying to stare into his eyes but getting way too flustered to keep doing that. It felt like pink haired man's gaze could touch and undress him. Maybe even hurt him.

"Not until you learn your lesson."

"What lesson?" 

Techno just sighed, looking dissapointed. That made Dream nervous.

"I just... maybe you should think about situation you are currently in." all his playfulness dissapeared, leaving only rough, scary looking face behind. He took the chain that connected Dream's handcuffs and tugged hard on it, making blonde almost fall into his arms. Dream gulped.

"You wanna see a villain? Fine, I will gladly play one for you. I am tired of being accused of shit when I can't change your mind." the taller man tugged more, dragging Dream's petite body behind him. 

"W-what are you doing?" blonde was filled with fear, actual fear for his life.

"Taking you back to the cell. Not the fancy one, but to the real one." he replied in dead voice, dragging him throught the hallway. Dream may be good in combat but him being slim and light made him in disadvantage against the big man that was currently just pulling his whole body like it was nothing.

He opened the heavy door, pushing and locking Dream in, making him listen to the footsteps as he was leaving blonde man in the cell. All the sounds dissapeared and Dream was suddenly all alone, thinking only about one thing:

What lesson was Techno talking about?


	5. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is learning his lesson

Forest around the mountain was slowly consumed by the sun, making the little droplets of morning dew shine like a milions of diamonds. The valley was being watched by high hanging sun, signalling all the living beings underneath it that its currently noon and that it's time to have a rest and maybe a tasty lunch. Dream would die to see this right now.

The cell he was being held in was depressing. When he was once again thrown in by Technoblade in this nasty place, he thought nothing of it. Dream saw himself as a strong guy who cannot be broken and that his mind is interesting enough to keep him entertained even through long hours, sitting here all alone.

Being accompanied only by his thoughts was fun. He had time to think about his escape plan, but after only a few hours he was bored and frustrated. Every minute was twice as long as normal one and time was currently his enemy. He never thought that it would be so draining to spend time like this and his confidence in being unbreakable guy was being slowly shattered by harsh reality of him slowly losing his mind again. 

His mind wandered as he looked at his reflection in puddle of unknown liquid that was on the floor, looking at his freckled face. He hardly even recognized himself anymore, after the years of wearing the mask he started to feel like this thing and him were two different personalities. 

Now he had a time to actually look into his real face, slowly remembering the color of his eyes and the way his blonde hair curled when it got wet. He touched slowly the freckles on his nose, noticing that he got way too pale for a guy from land of sun. It's like he actually saw himself, after all these years.

The mask made him scary. Noone saw his face, his expressions, noone could tell if he was hurting from the cuts his enemies gave him and it almost seemed like he was invincible. Like he could do anything and without remorse, like he could be walking through the battlefield unarmed and still win, killing everyone with his bare hands.

But then, there was his real self. Scared little blondie with stupidly cute face, looking confused, like a newborn fawn who is standing on his legs for the first time. It was almost ridiculous how much the mask changed him, how much it gave this terrified little boy strenght. 

Dream wondered if Techno was the same.

He wondered what he really is. 

Sure he despited that guy... probably. He had to admit that his company wasn't that bad as he thought. He looked like a educated guy that has a lot to share but is keeping for himself for some reason. It made Dream fascinated and hated to admit it, but he was actually interested in him, in knowing his true self. 

"Was this the lesson Techno was talking about?" Dream thought to himself. "I accused him of stuff I knew nothing about. That... wasn't fair."

Dream missed the way Techno was talking to him in the beggining. The dinner and all that before the armchair incident was really nice and he would be lying if he wasn't enjoying pink haired man's company. He was charming and funny, treating a guy that wanted to kill him like a guest, feeding him and making sure he wasn't freezing to death in cold mountain region. He.. really wasn't acting like a guy everyone was terrified of.

He looked at his reflection once again, cringing once he realized how he was acting. He knew nothing and broke into his house or whatever this place was, and he tried to kill him, not even questioning what he was actually guilty of. 

"Maybe I am the asshole." 

The realization hit him like a truck. He stood up and banged on the door, calling Techno's name and begging to be let out. He had to bite the bullet and admit that he have to apologize to him. And for the first time in his life, actually listen to the other side.

-

When Dream finally heard the footsteps, it was almost an hour after his big realization and the whole time he was sitting there, starring at his reflection like a kicked pupppy, he was contemplating his next step. For once his plan wasn't including being a wild beast and killing everything and everyone in his sight, but listening and communicating. Was this what mentally stable people do? Dream was thinking about that a lot.

When the door opened, he saw Techno in his coat, holding a sword once again in case Dream would act like his usual self. He didnt know that he was a new man now, ready to actually do something that makes sense. 

"How was the solitary confinement?" Techno dryly asked, looking around the room that he chose for him.

"Um... it was quite eye opening, actually."

"Oh really?" Techno raised an eyebrown, making Dream gulp for variety of reasons.

"Yeah... I am so sorry about the whole thing, I realized that I was acting like a fucking idiot." Dream spoke, watching Techno's reaction.

Techno just nodded.

"...I would like to actually listen to your side of the story. I accused you of stuff that I knew nothing about and that wasn't fair." he chose his words carefully, trying to come up with something that would make Technoblade actually convince that he was serious about this. 

"I should have done that right away but I was blinded by the vision of you know... defeating the most feared guy and looking like a badass."

That made Techno interested. "And...?"

Dream sighed. "...maybe you are better than me."

Pink haired man just smiled. "I see that you learned your lesson." he said, taking out his sword, ready to attack.

"Wait WHAT ARE YOU-"

Dream's heart almost stopped when Techno swung his sword against him, ready to have his inside spilled out, but he felt only one thing: his hands no longer being connected be chain.

"I almost missed, be grateful that I aim perfectly." Techno smirked, looking at the rest of the handcuffs that were hanging on Dream's wrists. 

"You are... letting me out of the cell without them?" blonde was staring at Techno in awe, still a bit shocked from the surprise attack.

"Of course I do." the taller man said, taking out little key from his pocket and unlocking the handcuffs, tossing them away. "I don't wanna talk about my life with a prisoner, but a friend."

Dream's eyes widened. This is all it took for him to be set free? Maybe he would become a pacifist after all..

"I um... Thank you, this actually means a lot to me..." he nervously laughed, feeling suddenly like a stupid schoolgirl, giggling at her crush's joke. "So um.. when are we going to start?"

"Right now. But before we continue," he closed the door and made Dream come with him to the cellar. "We need a drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading my story, it means so much to me! I just wanted to thank you for all the kudos and comments, it's the highlight of my day and it seriously motivates me so much to continue with the story! 
> 
> I am also sorry for gramatical errors, as I said, I am not a native english speaker but I am trying to learn english, so I hope it's still readable ^-^
> 
> If you have any ideas or just a prompts you would like me to use in the story, don't be scared and post that comment! I will read all the comments and respond to everyone :3 I have a storyline in my head but it's not polished, it's more about the creative flow and ideas that come up with it so inspiration from you guys is welcomed ♥


	6. Pink wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine a good way to make friends. It also makes you open up easily. Maybe way too easily...

The cellar under Technoblade's home was the creepiest thing Dream ever saw. The staircase was seemingly leading to the void of black nothing, making blonde a bit uneasy.

"Scared of the darkness Dream?" Techno smirked, lighting up the candle inside a lantern he was holding.

"Do I look like some pissbaby to you?" he tried to look confident, but failing miserably, getting pale as hell just by looking at the dark end of the staircase. Techno felt a bit bad for him.

"You... you can hold onto my arm if you don't feel good. I dont mind." he offered him his hand, making smaller man blush.

"...alright. But only because you offered it to me." Dream made sure he wasn't looking too clingy as he touched Techno's elbow, pressing his body softly against his. 

"Mind your steps." pink haired man said as he made his way down the stairs, practically dragging Dream's body along.

Blonde tried to not think about the way Techno's body radiated heat, making him feel comfortable and safe. He had to admit that even though he was seen by people as a big scary guy, he enjoyed this sensation of clinging onto someone even bigger and scarier than him, feeling like he was protected. It was.. way too nice to be true. Way too good to come from his enemy.

Were they even enemies anymore?

"White, red or pink?" Techno interrupted his daydreaming. 

"What?"

"What wine do you drink? White, red or pink?"

"Oh..." Dream had a few flashbacks on wild parties he used to have when he defeated someone, usually drinking cheap beer and liquors. But he remembered his affairs with bottles of red and white wine that often ended up in bushes or on toilet. "I never actually tried pink.. is it good?"

Techno laughed. "I have no idea. I've had this barell of pink wine saved for some special occasion in my life but it never came.." he went silent for a minute. "I guess that it's our duty to try it out then."

When they finally got to the cellar, Dream let go of Techno's arm so he could light up torches, making the whole room bright and uncovering whole pile of barells filled with various kinds of alcohol. On top of it was a small one, painted with pink color.

"Would you be so kind and took the pink one down? I will prepare the glasses." Techno told Dream, not even glancing up from lighting all the torches up. He wanted to make the room as nice as possible, he had no guests here for a long time.

Dream did as he was told, making his way up and down and bringing Techno the little barell. He admired the carvings that were on the sides, making it seem like it was covered in small pink flowers. He was sure that this is going to be the fanciest alcohol that he will ever taste.

"What is your relationship with wine like Dream?" Techno finally came up to him, holding two decorated glasses and looking way more cheerfull than he did just an hour ago. He poured 

"Would you consider yourself a beginner?"

"I am an expert," Dream took one glass carefully in his hand, pouring himself way too much wine, suddenly feeling much more relaxed. "In everything." he replied confidently, making the taller man look confused and then blush like crazy. Dream realized quickly that what he said probably did not sound like he intented it to do and tried to cover his own rosy cheeks by taking a big gulp of wine.

"...that's good to know." Techno tried to ignore Dream's comment by drinking everything he had in glass in one go, metaphorically pouring confidence into his system. Both men once again filled their glasses, not sure how to continue without making it awkward.

"So... when are you going to start?" Dream tried to change the topic, still trying to hide how red he was getting. 

"With my heart wrenching life story?" Techno smirked, trying to make fun of the situation before everything will get depressing. He wasn't completely sure if he wanted to actually talk about his life with complete stranger, but for some reason he felt like he could trust Dream. He somehow felt like he would understand.

"I mean.. you don't have to." blonde looked at the wine in his hand. "We can just.. talk about alcohol and books, drink the whole night away and not make any progress in this weird power play game.." He looked into Techno's eyes. "Or I can finally find out why you gave me a lesson."

"...come with me Dream." 

Pink haired man got serious from all the sudden, telling Dream that this is the point of their weird friendship they created where he has to listen and choose his words carefully. He is ready to spill his guts out, with everything nasty that comes with it. 

This was a big commitment. Irreversible.

"I know that you probably think I am liar," Techno started, taking a deep breath. "I want you to trust me Dream, that's why I am going to show you something I haven't touched in years." 

Technoblade made his way slowly through the cellar, showing Dream secret chamber that was filled with something completely covered by big piece of cloth that was quickly thrown away, making the big cloud of dust rise up. Dream could see dust particles floating around him, making him cough and sneeze before finally settling down, uncovering the mysterious pile.

"This all is my life." Techno just said dryly, his voice getting quiet, reaching for a little box and giving it to Dream. "Open it."

Blonde gulped, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy. He slowly opened the little box, looking into it as his eyes widened.

"Those are.."

"Yes. The Crown jewels." Techno once again said dryly. "24 carat gold. Sapphires, emeralds and aquamarines, made by the best goldsmith in the valley."

Dream couldn't believe his own eyes as he was carefully holding the scepter and the beautiful crown. He only saw that on paintings, dreaming about once seeing something this valuable on his own. He never imagined he would find it in the bottom of stranger's cellar.

"You.. you stole them."

"No no no dear Dream," Techno took the crown from his hands. "I inherited them."

Those words hit Dream like a truck. He looked carefully at the man in front of him the way non believer would look at god's miracle, suddenly noticing the painting on the pile of other things Techno wanted to show him. 

It was the portrait of royal family, king, queen and their three little kids. One baby girl, one brown haired little boy and then pink haired teenager.

"...no fucking way." Dream almost let the scepter fall out of his hands as he stared at the adult version of that little scared kid from the painting. 

"Language." Techno replied like he actually cared. 

"Are you.. are you actually from the royal family?" Dream asked, even tho he knew the answer. Technoblade was hundred percent the prince.

"Yes." he replied. "It's... not like it matters though."

"Are you kidding me?" Dream suddenly got all sober. "This is... fucking amazing! Why aren't you sitting on the throne for god's sake?!"

"Well... that's the thing." he took a deep breath, looking at the crown in his hands. "I can't ever go back. People would kill me if I ever showed up in the palace again."

"Oh..." Dream got all quiet. "...what did you do Techno?"

"I protected my family." he said, still looking down, his pastel pink hair falling into his face.

"We used to live normally you know... My family ruled this land for many generations, taking pride in making sure everything here is good and stable. We made this land more tolerant than ever, making it free for everyone, not allowing only one thing: dark magic. It required the highest skill of casting spells and making potions and it was extremely dangerous, not only to the people that were victims, but also to the person on the other side."

"But wasn't it... contra productive? I thought that all the books with dark magic spells were destroyed..." Dream stared in awe at man in front of him, listening to his every word. 

"Not all of them. A few of them got into our land and our family made sure to lock everyone who gathered them up, trying to keep it magic free by burning the books." he continued. 

"You see.. I was the firstborn son, supposed to be the next king. My parents had high expectations from me and they wanted me to be the best version of myself. They got me education other kids could only dream of, trained me to be the best fighter in the land and it was worth it. I used to be the best fighter in the whole land, undefeatable, making records and holding the highest win streak. I was proud." he looked actually proud, but then all the joy dissapeared from his eyes. 

"They also made me come with dad everywhere so I could see what came with the responsibility of being a king..." he got quiet, staring at the wall behind Dream like he got stuck in his own mind. 

"But..?" Dream waited for Techno to continue with the story, but nothing came out of his mouth. Blonde made a confused face, following the way he was looking, suddenly understanding when he saw a big painting of brown haired guy.

"Then my brother got jealous." 

"...let me guess, he tried to kill you and become the next king. But then what happened?"

Techno just smiled sadly. "Noone noticed that my brother stole a few dark magic books from the pile we planned to burn. While I studied arts, geography and other "noble" things, he locked himself in his room and read about the dark spells. Soon we noticed that he got bitter, full of unsolved anger, feeling like the victim even after our parents showered us both with same amount of affection and love. He still felt like it wasn't fair that I was the one who will get the crown."

Dream felt the change in Techno's voice.

"We noticed the animal corpses appearing out of nowhere. Dead birds falling on the balconies, mice and cats rotting in the walls, even deer carcasses laying in our garden. All of them had their hearts taken out and their covered in black. We thought that someone was trying to scare us off but how wrong we were." he licked his dry lips. 

"You know... the dark magic requiers offering of life. The bigger the offering, the bigger the spell is. And the more valuable the offering is, the bigger power it gives you."

Dream did not like the way this story was going.

"One day..." Techno's voice trembled. "I came back from the town after the classes I had, searching for my parents, but I couldn't... I couldn't find them anywhere. I thought they just went for a walk so I just.. went back to my room but then I noticed the weird smell coming from my brother's room. I went there, opening the door..." images flashed through his head, making him clung onto the crown, hugging it tightly. 

"They.. they were all dead. My mom was still holding my sister and my dad's head was missing. They all had their heart rippen out and on the top of their bodies was my brother, admiring himself in the mirror with crown on his head. When he noticed that I came in he just greeted me, like it was nothing..."

Dream stared all horrified at Techno's face, looking at the way he was staring into void. He wanted to hold his trembling hand so badly.

"I just.. stared at him, trying to process what happened. I felt their hot blood soak into my boots, making me gag. Everything felt dizzy but I still could clearly see and hear my brother, that fucking shithead, grinning like he was having a time of his life seeing his whole family either dead or soon to be massacred. All I could feel at the moment was the anger inside me, it was like it spread into my veins and took a control over my limbs. I charged against him cutting him in his hand, but that was exactly what he wanted." he had to pause to make the images in his head stop from coming. 

"I remember him saying something and dissapearing into a cloud of dark fog, leaving me alone in room with corpses of my family. I fell to my knees hugging their bodies like it could make them come back, but all I felt was their guts spilling on my coat, making me completely soaked in blood. I could.. feel like I could hide underneath them, still taking advance of their bodies being warm. It was like I could still feel them hugging me..."

Crown in his hands was being crushed by his huge arms hugging it.

"Suddenly he came back with the personell, painting me as the one who massacred them. Of course they believed him... I was the one soaked in blood, I was the one without an injury and he was the one with arm almost cut in half. You can.. probably imagine what happened after that.. i panicked, taking only the one thing my brother wanted, crown jewels, and running. I ran and ran, my coat heavy with their blood and I had no idea where I could go. I finally.. got to the woods and crumbled down. I felt like sinking into the ground, rotting like a corpse and becoming one with the soil. But then..." he looked around. "I found this."

"...and what is this place?"

"I told you many times before," Techno closed his eyes, trying to find a strenght. "Its a castle. Build only for the kings or their sons as a hideout. Only a it's builders and the king himself knows about it's existence. So I hid there and.. tried to survive. All the news I got were from the terrified villagers that I met when I came out to hunt for food. Do you know what my brother said about me...?"

"...no, tell me." Dream stared at his face.

"That I was the one doing the dark magic and all the killing. That I was the one doing all this stuff, so I have all the power over people, mind controlling them through the dark magic and that I was planning on killing as many people as I could to gain power. Everyone felt sad for him, he was painted as a survivor and victim of my hunger for power and they made him a king. They made him a new crown, new throne, even new palace so he didnt have to live in the same place his family died."

The whole room went silent, making Techno's last words echo through the walls.

Ｄｉｅｄ ｄｉｅｄ ｄｉｅｄ ｄｉｅｄ ｄｉｅｄ．．

"Techno.." Dream suddenly took his hand from the crown and put it into his hands, making pink haired man's cold skin warm up. "I am... I am so sorry. I can't even imagine what you went through.."

"It's... It's okay. It's not like it's going to affect you." he said with dead voice, suddenly making Dream feel like he is actually rotting right in front of his eyes. Suddenly, he took the crown he had on his lap.

"Hey, look at me." blonde said, watching as Techno raised his head, his eyes watery. "This isn't right."

He put the crown on his head, admiring the way it fit on his head perfectly. It truly was made for him.

"This is the way it should be."

Techno looked confused. The weight of crown on his head felt unnatural and he felt like he wasn't even worthy of wearing it. Like he's making this precious thing dirty just by touching it with his hair.

"It's not. I should have protected my family better and-"

"Oh SHUT UP!" Dream suddenly yelled, making Techno's eyes widen with fear and shock for the first time.

"I dont wanna fucking hear this. This is not fair and you can see it, you are not fucking stupid. Just by letting your stupid brother sit on the throne you are putting your people in danger!" Dream started ranting, suddenly full of anger filled energy. 

"You are Technoblade for fuck's sake! These people are scared not only because of bullshit your brother filled their heads with but also because they know how fucking smart and skilled you are. They have right to be scared, because you are going to take the throne back."

Techno couldn't believe Dream's words but something inside him made him... motivated. This wasn't a feeling he was used to.

"Are you going to just sit here, cry yourself to sleep and let him live happy life after what he did to you and your family? Who lectured me on my morals just a few hours ago?"

"I did..." Techno whispered, breathing heavily, feeling like a new blood was pouring into his veins.

"Fuck yeah you did. Even after years of isolating you fought two guys and won, you still can kick ass you can still kick your own brothers ass!" Dream smiled as he saw a hope in Techno's face.

Pink haired man stood up, suddenly filled with life, smirking and looking down at Dream. "We are going to dethrone that motherfucker."


	7. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream is coming back to the village, what is going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first - Thank you all so much for 2500+ views! Every comment, bookmark or kudos are making my day ♥ 
> 
> I am currently in the process of working on my new apartment, painting the walls, moving stuff in and there are also some family related problems so I am often not really in mood to write or I dont have enough time for that so I am really sorry about not updating. I promise I will work on it!
> 
> I also wanted to inform you that I am "member" of MC YT twitter community and if anyone wants to chat with me or just be mutuals, feel free to add me (@maggs_is_confus), I will follow everyone back ^^

For past an hour was Techno's bedroom getting filled with various moans and whines, making the noises echo through the whole castle.

"Jesus christ, how can you walk in these?" Dream was trying desperately to fit in tight leather pants his pink haired friend borrowed him.

"I dont," Techno spoke through closed door, giving blonde man some privacy as he was trying to pick some new clothes. "I used to wear these when I was a teenager, I thought that it would fit your body you know."

"Do I look like teenager to you?" Dream was getting frustrated, slowly losing his mind over various fancy clothes Techno suggested to him to wear. When he first came here, ready to kill him, he obviously didnt think of having a whole week long visit and bringing his own stuff, so he had to try on some of Techno's stuff. 

But Technoblade obviously wasn't built like him, like at all. Dream was aware of the fact that his pink haired friend was much more robust, muscular and obviously taller, making him feel like a little kid next to him.

"You sure do have the body type, little boy." Dream could hear Techno's monotone voice one again, mocking him. He would get mad if he didn't like him that much.

They spent last two days talking about their next step: coming back to nearest village, trying to explain Techno's side of the story and hopefully recruiting enough people to help them fight against Technoblade's brother. Time they spent together brainstorming, laughing and just enjoying each other's presence made Dream realize something: he really liked Technoblade's company. Maybe way too much.

And now he was in his bedroom, trying on his clothes while listening his voice. Everything here was filled with his smell, his everything, it was almost unbearable and it made Dream overwhelmed.

"Dream?" he suddenly heard Techno's worried voice. "You alright there?"

"Yeah just.. I was just thinking, sorry."

"Good, I was just worried you got suffocated." he could practically hear the smirk in his voice, imagining his face, suddenly blushing.

"I just thought that I could maybe just wear the stuff I came in here, I don't wanna get castrated by your emo phase pants." he groaned, frustrated from trying on Techno's royal clothes and his own emotions. "Who even wears leather anymore? Dont you have some clothes made from normal fabric? Something more... peasant like?"

"Oh right, wait." Techno went silent for a second, throwing in Dream's old pants. "This will do."

"I hate you so much." Dream rolled his eyes so hard he probably made some nerves in back of his eye sockets pop.

"Sure you do." Techno said in his monotone voice, making Dream laugh. "Hurry up pretty boy, I wanna get dressed too."

"Aren't you wearing fancy stuff already?" Dream was certain he only saw Techno in cape and decorated, expensive looking clothes. He was pretty sure he probably even slept in them.

"Oh please, those are my indoors outfits, I need to shine once I get outta here." Techno replied. "You clearly don't know anything about fashion Dream."

Dream rolled his eyes again, faint smile on his face. He finally opened the doors, making room for Techno.

"You look exactly the same."

"So what? It's comfy." Dream crossed his arms, leaning onto the wall. "And I dont wanna outshine you since it's going to be your big day." he joked, looking at Techno as he was locking himself inside his bedroom.

"How generous of you." Techno's monotone voice was followed by heavy cape and clothes dropping on the floor, leaving Dream all red. He tried to not think about what is on the other side of the door and instead wanted to fill the silence that was now between him and Technoblade.

"Do you think they will believe you?"

"What do you mean?" he could hear pink haired man fight with buttons on his shirt, hearing his angry whimpers.

"Your brother made people terrified of you, it's going to be hard to convince them that you are actually the good guy of the story."

"That's why I have you."

"What?" Dream sounded surprised. 

"People here love you, they will believe every word you will say." Techno was adjusting his cape. "It's your responsibility to tell my story, they will never listen to me. The second I touch village's floor they will stone me to death." his voice sounded dead, like he was coming to the terms of his own fate even before he sees the reaction of people under the mountain.

"Dont be so pessimistic, they aren't that heartless."

"To YOU." he highlighted the second word. "I know its a huge favour to-"

"I dont mind." Dream cut him right at the beginning of the sentence. "You spared my life, remember? Even after I tried to kill your dumb ass."

He heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the door. "True."

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Techno in fancy clothing, with robe fluttering around his hips, making his whole silhouette pop out. Dream was practically blinded by how good pink haired man looked and he tried his best to not blush.

"How do I look?" Techno looked kinda proud of his outfit, making a little twirl, showing off everything. Blonde had to admit that he had a nice taste and fashion sense too. That little fancy bitch.

"...it's good." he tried to not sound amazed. "6/10."

"Good enough. And now..." Techno smiled closing the door behind him. "...I think we are ready to go."

-

The letter Dream left behind made clear that if the mission was successfull, he would come back next day in the morning with the rising sun in behind his back, carrying Technoblade's head on a plate. That was a week ago and people were asking if he is even alive.

When George found the letter, he immediately went into a panic mode. He stayed up till the morning, wondering when is his friend coming back, anxiously waiting outside their rented house. When the sun came out and shined upon the village, his hope was shattered. 

He was going around the village, asking for a help with search for Dream and many people actually hopped on their horses, looking for masked man, but each and every day they came back without results. And George started to get anxious. 

He somehow still felt like Dream was still alive. He knew him since the kindergarden, watching him grow and better himself, sharing every little thought and emotion with him. The connection they shared was powerful and everything in George's body screamed at him that he should'nt give up, that Dream is out there, alive and well.

If that was true, why wasn't he coming back?

"George, are you listening?" his daydreaming was interrupted by Wilbur's voice.

"Yeah yeah I am." George just pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to concentrate. The monotone motion of horse's back made him sleepy as hell, making it hard for him to even think.

"Really? Repeat what I said then." brunette with curly hair watched his face, looking sad but frustrated. When George invited him to the village to help him with search for Dream, he was determined and full of hope, but now he was just feeling depressed. Watching his friend mourn Dream was truly heartbreaking, and the worst part was that he couldn't even comfort him in any way that could make him satisfied.

The situation was even worse for him because he knew both parties that were involved in this, and he wasn't talking about the bounty hunter duo. What made him perfect for this search was the fact that he used to be Techno's friend. That was until the day he allegedly went berserk and murdered his own family in cold blood.

"Wilbur I am sorry, i just can't..." he groaned. "I am just.. I dont know, I feel like I am losing my mind."

"I know George, I know..." he spoke softly to him, trying to calm him down. "We gotta still try though. Dream wouldn't give up that easily, he would always try to find a new way."

"Yeah but-" George was interrupted by a man running up to him.

"Sir, sir!" he basically screamed. "They found his horse!"

"Dream's horse? Where?!" Wilbur's eyebrown went up as he waited for man's answer.

"Right under the mountain, follow me!" he turned his back to two men and made his horse go faster, letting them follow him to the place he talked about. 

Meadow they found Jasper in was beautiful, filled with various flowers and bushes. It was a bizzare place that made a line between scary deep forest and even scarier tall mountains, making George and Wilbur gulp.

"Mountains huh..?" George looked around, looking for a clue. "As far as I know, there aren't any villages or buildings up there, why would he look for Techno here?"

"Maybe he has a lair there here," Wilbur watched quiet clouds float around mountain's top. "King's sons often had some in case soemthing went wrong."

"How the hell do you know that?" 

"Techno once told me that his dad showed him the place." he took out his sword, feeling uneasy. "It's hidden well but he may have remembered the way here."

George just nodded, trusting curly haired man's words, for he knew he was telling the truth. Suddenly the mountains made a noise.

"Take cover!" he told his men, making them hide in the edge of deep dark forest as he was silently heading towards the bushes on the meadow with Wilbur on his side. He was pretty sure he heard the mountains speak.

He watched as the mountain pass revealed silhouettes of two masked men, one taller than the other. It seemed like they were just talking and laughing together, not showing any signs of being hostile. And then he recognized the masks both men wore.

"...is that Dream?" Wilbur asked George, clearly not being sure of what he's looking at.

"Yes." George replied, voice cold as he watched man in pig mask next to him. "He's with Technoblade."

He reached for his bow, aiming for pink haired man's chest, waiting for the wind to calm down. George knew that Dream was skilled in almost every method of fight, but when it came to using the bow, his aim wasn't the best. That was George's speciality.

And he never missed.

Without any warning, his arrow found a way into left side of Technoblade's chest, leaving the man gasping for air as he fell to the ground. George heard Dream scream for the first time in his life.


	8. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST

When arrow went through Technoblade's chest, he suddenly felt something pop. It felt like a little explosion unside his ribcage, making him feel hot like he's going to cook from inside but also cold on the outside, like something invinsible caressde his back with it's icy fingers.

"Is this what death feels like?" he wondered, unable to move his mouth as he was laying on the ground, bleeding and tasting iron on his tongue. 

He heard Dream scream his name, dropping to his knees and looking at the arrow that was sticking out of his chest like a flag of conquering, suddenly recognizing the was the feathers on it were looking and how the body of an arrow was decorated. He knew these blue little symbols very well.

"Dream get away from him!" he heard familiar voice and then hand on his shoulders, pulling him away from Technoblade's slowly weakening body. When he lifted his gaze, he saw a face of his best friend, terrified and pale like he looked death in the eyes. 

Everything felt like it was melting together, the sounds, colours and emotions and Dream was caught in his own little bubble from what he could only see pink haired man's body, suddenly feeling like he himself had a hole in his heart. 

What is this feeling?

"Dream talk to me!" said man didnt even noticed that he was far away from Techno's body behind the bushes, looking into George's eyes as he was slowly coming back from his bubble.

"George..." his voice trembled. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean 'what did you do'? I saved you dumbass," George looked confused, focusing at blonde's eyes as he was looking for signs of poisoning. 

"Did he drugged you? He gave you some potion right?" he was trying to stay consistent but was paralyzed with fear of Dream being brainwashed, or worse, changed completely into empty shell of human being.

After days he spent with Wilbur by his side and endless talks they had together he was basically injected with fear of losing his best friend. He saw what it did to Wilbur, he saw the way he talked about Techno like he was a dead and replaced by some demon, not recognizing him from the stories he heard, trying to come up with excuses for missing his best friend.

He feared that Dream would join him and from what he has seen, his nightmare just came true.

"Let him go." blonde spoke softly, like he was choosing his words wise by seeing the fear in George's eyes. 

"Why would I-"

"LET HIM GO." Dream screamed, yanking George's arms away and going back to Techno, who was surrounded by angry villagers that were pointing their swords and axes at him, like he would rise up any second and strangle them with just his gaze. 

George watched him, all paralyzed, as he was trying to get all those armored men away from the guy they originally hunted. Dream lowered himself to support Techno's upper body, taking off his mask, making it easier for him to breathe and not choke on his blood.

"Is there a doctor?" blonde shouted as he was looking around himself, looking for anyone to raise their hand. Everyone just looked confused, not understanding why would he defend their biggest enemy, that HE personally went after. Noone raised their hand until a guy Dream haven't seen in years came forward.

"I can stop the bleeding, if it helps..." he looked ashamed but still determined, for he was the only person that was willing to help when everyone else refused.

"...hi Wilbur." Dream looked pale as he watched his face, not really sure about how he should react. He know though that he was running out of time and emotions could wait. "Um... do you have enough stuff to stop it right now?"

"Yeah, give me a minute," he dropped his bag and started to take out things he needed for treating the wound.

He came forward and watched Technoblade's face as he was stuffing the hole in his chest, recognizing the sharp jaw and rough features of his best friend that he lost years ago. Even though his eyes were now closed, he still remembered their colour. He still recognized all those little scars he gave him when they were training together, he could tell a story about every single one but the big one that was sitting on his eye and eyebrow. That one was new.

What was also new was how taller he got. More muscular but also slimmer, like he wasn't eating enough though all those years of hiding. His sun kissed skin was now pale like paper and his little rosy cheeks completely dissapeared, making him look like he was just a empty man dissapointed by life.

It felt like he was losing him again.

"We gotta take him to the village. Now."

-

Ride back to the village was awkward. Everyone was silent, looking only forward and thinking, trying to come up with explanation for what just happened. Priority was to take Technoblade to someone who would treat his wound properly and even though some men protested first, Dream agressively demanded to borrow him a carriage so he could take him to the village safely, meeting his goal only because of their massive respect for him. 

Once he got to the village, he rushed with Techno's unconscious body to the doctor's house, leaving him to do his work as he anxiously came back to George and Wilbur. They were sitting outside on the bench all alone, watching his every move.

"Where is everyone?" Dream asked innocently, staring at both men as he sat down on the bench that was in front of them. Wilbur just refused to talk as he was watching the doors behind him and blushing silently, but George looked straight off pissed.

"I told them to go home, that I need to talk to my friend." he gave an emphasis on the last word, looking like just saying that sentence gave him a bad taste on his tongue. Their friend dynamic always made Dream look like the more dominant, more explosive, and the sudden change was terrifying to him.

"George please, I can explain-"

"How? What the fuck is wrong with you Dream?" he raised his voice suddenly, making poor little Wilbur next to him jump a little. 

"I told you to leave him alone and you just decided for a little trip in the middle of the night, thinking it was a good idea to go alone after he nearly killed us when we BOTH went after him!" he shouted. "Then you go missing for a fucking whole week, scaring me shitless and making me organize whole search squad for you just so you can come back with him, making jokes like you two are best friend and then defending him, taking him to the fucking village so we can hospitalize him like he's one of us, like he deserves it!"

"George-"

"No, FUCK YOU," his voice trembled as the emotions inside him mixed. "I was scared you know? Actually scared, I thought my best friend fucking died by hand of this maniac, I spent nights crying, trying to come up with something, I searched through the whole valley for you..." his voice started to silent as he was trying to catch his breath. 

When the blonde noticed the watery eyes, he felt like a biggest villain in this whole land. He felt his cheeks heat up, making him drop his face into his hands as he started to feel dissapointed with himself. George wasn't even that mad that he brought Techno to the village, he was worried about HIM.

"I am so sorry I... It's hard to explain but please, don't be mad, don't cry..." he practically begged his friend as he took his hands into his own.

"I thought you were fucking dead," George looked into his eyes, sounding betrayed. He knew that deep inside him, under all this rage and sadness, was a rational George, George that would forgive Dream anything. He fought hard against himself, trying to give his friend a lesson he never learned, but he knew very well that that little freckled blonde was his weakness.

"I know..." Dream sighed, letting go of his hand. "I am really, deeply sorry. This was irresponsible and stupid of me." 

George saw something he never saw before inside Dream. Remorse. He saw that he was actually feeling guilty as he was looking away, trying to hide his own tears under a mask that he was putting on like a little kid that was hiding from parents that want to scold him. He thought that was... kind of adorable.

George sighed and looked down, suddenly smiling and raising his gaze, taking Dream's mask off. "Don't be such a chikenshit." he laughed through watery eyes, watching blonde's face. "Or is crying too feminine to you? That's called toxic masculinity Dream, unlearn that."

Dream laughed, snorting a bit through his own crying. He felt so relieved now that he felt that George wasn't screaming at him.

"Look... all that matters is that you are alive." George spoke, going slowly and stroking Dream's hand like he was trying to comfort him. "I am sorry for screaming at you, I was just worried and overhelmed with anger, sadness and... various other emotions."

"Scared to admit that you like me George?" Dream raised an eyebrow and laughed together with George, feeling the big boulder made of anxiety fall off his chest. Then they both went silent.

"I forgive you dude, I always do... but seriously, why did you bring him there? Was this part of your masterplan, befriending him, taking him to the village and then bringing them to authorities? That's fucking clever, I gotta give you that."

"No no no..." Dream laughed, suddenly blushing a little bit. "It's a bit more complicated you know. I will tell you everything but first," he looked around. "Where the fuck is Wilbur?"

-

Wilbur was currently knocking on the door of Technoblade's hospital room, anxious like never before. This house was called hospital just because of the big red cross on the outside and he wasn't really feeling good about it. He was worried that people working here were one of those guys who were considered doctors only because they were paying attention at school when they were learning about first aid and also because they knew how to use a bandaid. 

He had to admit that he was kind of spoiled, he came from a capital city of this land where everything was perfect and he still wasn't quite used to village standards. Growing up in family close to royals changes people. But this was different. This was a genuine feeling of being worried about his friend's life.

"What are you doing here?" old lady that barely looked like a nurse opened the door, looking Wilbur straight in the eyes.

"I was wondering if I can go in, just to visit him."

"I am not sure I can let you in young man. Who are you anyway?"

Wilbur hesitated. "I... I am his best friend."

Lady looked at him surprised, trying to come up with something she could oppose him. After a few seconds fo silence she let him in, telling him that if doctor comes back, she wasn't there to let him in and that he broke in on his own.

"Thank you ma'am." Wilbur smiled at her as she was walking away, leaving him alone with Techno's unconscious body.

He looked around the room, seeing that they stripped him off all his fancy clothes that were now hanging on the wall, staining the paint on it with his blood. He was laying on the bed with white night gown on, looking nothing like the guy Wilbur knew almost ten years ago. He almost did not recognized him without his signature red cape, silky shirt and leather pants that he always considered as awful.

Man that was laying in front of him was so much different that a boy he knew. And he was scared that he's not going to remember him.

He sit down next to his bed, clinging onto the edge of matress as he was watching his face like it's a god's miracle covered in flesh and skin. Wilbur wanted to make sure he's not just seeing hallucination, grabbing Techno's huge, but now weak hand. He was wondering what will his first words be, when he wakes up. If he's even going to wake up.

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his hand. Techno was grabbing him.

Wilbur jumped a little at the movement, watching his friend wake up and seeing the light in his eyes slowly appear again. His heart made a quick trip into his throat and back to the ribcage, making brunete feel alive again like his heart synched up with Technoblade's.

"Dream? Is that you?"

Wilbur's smile appeared and disappeared in matter of seconds. He was happy because Techno is alive, capable of talking and moving. But his heart ached, because his best friend did not remembered him.

"Um... no it's not Techno.." brunete sighed, looking straight into his eyes. He could tell that his vision was bad by his pupils not dilating properly and maybe thats why he confused him for Dream, that was a fact that made him feel a bit better. 

"Who are you then? Where am I?!" Techno immediately started getting defensive, his hands grabbing at sheets and pillows, looking for weapon with what he could defend himself as anxiety got through his tough facade. "Why am I not dead?"

"I stopped your bleeding," Wilbur spoke to him slowly and softly, wanting to calm him down. "Doctors here fixed you up, you should thank Dream though, if it wasn't for him, they would probably let you die on the spot."

Techno looked horrified and confused, those were two emotions not many people got to see on his face, but Wilbur was familiar with them. He went through everything with this man and knew all those little details he never shared with anyone but closest friends. For example that he covered up his bad, bad social anxiety with acting like he had all the confidence in the world and then hyperventilating on his friend's shoulder once everyone is gone.

"...so Dream is okay?" he tried to act tough again in front of alleged stranger, clearly not recognizing Wilbur's face or voice. 

"Yes, he's outside talking with George."

"With his boyfriend huh? That one who shot me right?" he said hesitantly, looking around the room and trying to focus his eyesight but seeing only blurry images.

"He's not his boyfriend." Wilbur licked his lips, getting a little bit uncomfortable for some unknown reason. "Dream is now trying to explain to him what happened and waiting for you to recover."

"And that will be when? I don't wanna stay here if people don't want me here, I don't wanna get stoned to death."

"I am not sure." Wilbur spoke in neutral voice, not wanting to show any emotion as he was getting heartbroken by his friend's fear. "They won't hurt you. They believe Dream and he's not an idiot, he clearly has a reason why he didn't kill you and came back with you. I guess that you have a story to tell right?"

"Nobody will listen."

Wilbur gulped."I will. I waited almost ten years for it."

"And who the hell are you?" 

Brunet sighed, feeling crushed by every word Techno said. But then, from deep dark void of his mind came a memory.

"Almost forgot about this," he muttered to himself, grabbing little box and taking out glasses, laying them carefully on Techno's nose. "You hated wearing these."

Technoblade, first confused, finally focusing his vision and looking at other man's face. Shock struck him like a lighting as he recognized the curls under brunet's hat, making him cry tears of happiness after many many years.

"Wilbur? Is that you?"


	9. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is getting ready for his redemption arc

As the sun slowly faded away behind the hills and moon made his way up to the sky, people in the village started to get nervous. Noone really knew what was happening but everyone already heard about the incident that occured this morning, incident that changed absolutely everything.

Some people were mad for obvious reasons, thinking that bringing the main villain of the whole land to their village was stupid and dangerous, but vast majority of villagers was curious about the reason why Dream decided to come back with Technoblade by his side.

Said man spent the whole day in hospital, making the building the main place of interest for the whole village. He heard people walking behind thick walls, children laughing and playing outside, realizing that this was the first time in almost ten years he heard actual human life happening around him. 

He spent the whole day by Wilbur's side, talking about everything that happened, explaining what he went through, including the whole thing with Dream, making snarky remarks and making his friend laugh like when they used to be kids. Brunet listened to his every word, eating it up and processing, thinking about all those years he lived in lie his best friend's brother created, getting hit with cascade of new emotions every second. 

They were pretty sure they were talking nonstop for at least six hours, crying, laughing and mainly enjoying each other's presence. Dream knew very well that Techno would like to talk to his friend all alone, letting him catch up to everything just like he did with George this morning, so he made sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

Night slowly came and Techno looked out of the window, seeing the moon shine over the hills. He realized that inevitable inevitable was coming - he has to tell people his story. And he was sure that he's not ready.

"Wilbur I dont know if I can do this." he suddenly spoke to his best friend, his voice trembling as he tried to compose himself, feeling the anxiety creep into his body.

"You can," he squeezed his hand, sensing the change in Techno's mood. "I believe you. You have a proof for all this, plus Dream saw it too and as you may have noticed, everyone is listening to him. If he's going to confirm your story, everyone will forgive you, you can finally be free!" he tried to cheer him up, knowing damn well that this isn't going to work on Techno anyway.

Pink haired man smiled faintly. "I know but.. I can't talk to people Wilbur, you know that. One to one is alright, but the whole village? Talking about my family being murdered?" his hands started shaking. "No way."

"Oh come on," Wilbur tried to make him feel better, giving him a friendly pat on back. "You were supposed to be a king, talking in front of audiences every day, we were even pracisting together, remember?" he smiled at him, knowing deeply that Techno's right, that he was truly terrified of public speaking. He looked around the room, trying to come up with something that would ease Techno's anxiety, suddenly remembering a prop that always helped him.

"Maybe this would help?" he pointed to the pig mask hanging on the hook. Techno's eyes lighted up, suddenly filled with determination.

He felt like all those years he spent in exile he lost all his memories, like he was living in fog, but now, with Wilbur's help, he started to remember. It didn't hit him all at once, it was more about putting little pieces together. Images and sounds were being put together, suddenly making more sense to his mind.

It was a mask he wore as a kid, back when he had no idea about him being a heir, back when he could barely touch the ground underneath his chair with his toes, back when he was innocent and hapypy. His parents made him come with them to fancy carnivals, letting him choose a mask he could wear, choosing a pig mask every time. Shy kid suddenly changed into a cheery, confident boy, running around with other kids, laughing and having fun. Once the carnival ended and he took off his mask, he become a silent kid again, boy that spent all his time behind closed door of his room, reading books and not talking to anyone. Except Wilbur.

And his best friend knew all this very well.

"Wilbur you are fucking genius." he smiled and tried to stand up from the matress to make his way to the hook with mask on it, but Wilbur made him sit back.

"Hey hey hey, what the hell are you doing?" brunet frowned at him, making him lay on his back. "You aren't going there on your own, I brought you a wheelchair."

"That's so lame." Techno rolled his eyes, overwhelmed by his sudden gain of confidence now that he knew he's at least getting some protection from his crippling social anxiety. Wilbur just smiled and rolled his eyes. He felt his heart jump with happiness as he watched Techno rise up from his bed again.

"Are you sure you can stand up on your own? You have a hole in your chest, if it was just a centimeter off, you would be dead."

"Do I look like I can't stand up?" Techno made a little twirl. Village's main medic, smart old woman, made a good work on his chest, using fancy potions to make the hole near his heart heal better and quicker. "Now do you think I can wear that coat and shirt? It looks pretty badass with all that blood on it."

"That's so nasty, jesus." Wilbur made a disgusted face, snorting as he stiffled his laugh. "But I don't think we have spare clothes for your massive ripped body you fucking mammoth."

"Language!" Techno threw a coat at him, laughing together with Wilbur, suddenly hearing the doors open.

"Can I come in?" he heard Dream's voice, hesitant and quiet.

"Sure, come in!" Techno laughed, making a way for Dream to come in. Blonde guy looked rather confused as he saw the state of the room, seeing them both laugh while throwing bloodied clothes at each other.

"So I see you are feeling much better..." Dream looked at Techno, feeling like he just walked into something he shouldn't see for some reason.

"Oh hell yeah I do." pink haired man replied, taking off his night gown, revealing a big stitched scar on his chest and his muscles as he was handing the piece of cloth to Dream. "Hold it for me, would you Dream?"

"Y-yeah yeah sure, no problem." Dream tore off his gaze from Techno's body, feeling like a dirty sinner. "S-Should I bring you some clothes?"

"Nah, this will do." pink haired man started to change into his old clothes, throwing on the heavy coat and all other things to complete his final look. Dream just tried to look unbothered, still holding Techno's night gown in his hand and waiting for him to be done with dressing up.

"What do you think gentlemen?" Techno adjusted his hair, lookin at two men and waiting for their responses.

"Nice! Dont forget the mask though." Wilbur reminded him, throwing him a pig mask as Dream watched with raised eyebrow.

"Why the mask?"

Techno suddenly felt a bit pale, not wanting Dream to know about his little problem. "It's um.. for the mystery. The drama." he mumbled. "You know, putting on the show." he tried to shove it under the carpet.

"Oh come on, that's not necessary," Dream rolled his eyes, thinking that Techno is just not feeling confident about his face and shittalking his appearance again, which made him mad for various of reasons. His personal opinion on Techno's face was that he was fucking handsome.

"You should present yourself as a real person, as you. You don't need a mask, just be yourself!" he tried to be supportive, but that just made Techno laugh nervously, his eyes screaming for help to Wilbur.

"Take it off, come on!" Dream cheered for him, making him gulp nervously as he took his mask off. He wanted to say something about Dream wearing the mask too and being a hypocrite, but he was sure Dream wouldn't even consider taking it off. Being anonymous was his brand after all.

"That's so much better! Now let's go, they are waiting for you!"

"A-already?" Techno panicked, imagining the whole village staring at him, feeling his heart speed up. "How many people?"

"The whole village!" Dream smiled, excited for his friend's big redemption arc. "Come on!" he basically dragged him out of the room like he was trying to leave Wilbur behind, taking Techno just for himself.

Pink haired man felt his hands tremble again, feeling heartbeat in his throat. He knew that Dream had no idea about what he's doing right now and he wanted to make sure he's never going to find out, so he tried to look tough, making his face neutral, almost cold looking. He wondered if he's going to survive the whole thing without breaking down.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Wilbur walking behind them frantically with terrified look on his face, aware of what is happening. He gave Techno a sympathetic look, trying to show him the breathing method they practised everytime he felt the panic attack creep up pn him, synching with the way Wilbur gestured him to breathe.

"Are you alright?" Dream noticed something weird about Techno's sudden change in behaviour, emotion he didn't notice before.

"Y-yeah just.. you know that's a lot of people..." he looked at the bonfire in middle of the village where all the villagers waited patiently for him to come, drinking and singing, just having a good time. He saw a seat near the fire that was reserved for him and Dream, being hit with realization that he's going to sit there, right in the middle, being watched by that many people as he was going to talk about the death of his parents.

"Oh come on, take this as a training for you first speech as a king." Dream actually looked excited and proud of him, making Techno feel something warm in his chest. He... he felt like Dream actually cared about him, like he was cheering for him.

It felt really nice.

"...fine I will... I will try my best." Techno took a deep breath, masking it as a sigh. "Because of you, alright?

"...because of me?" Dream looked stunned, like a lighting hit his head. Techno realized how wrong it sounded. 

He just rushed to his seat, cursing Dream out inside for not letting him wear the mask. Everything would be so much easier if he could just not show his face to anyone anymore.

Dream tried to not blush again as he made his way to his seat, feeling people's gaze on him as everyone went silent. But this time it felt different from all other times he had to make a speech about something, he felt much less eyes on him, because the whole village was interested in the man that was sitting on his right.

It was time.

Dream cleared his throat and started with the speech, improvising and making the whole crowd laugh, feeling like he's having time of his life. Techno just sadly watched Dream's every move, admiring his confidence and speaking skills, wishing he could be everything but himself.

Dream talked about his original plan and about the way they met, making the whole village hooked on his story, even Technoblade. It was like he was listening to story he never heard before, suddenly realizing that he's getting to the part where-

"I think you should hear this part from his side thought." he patted him on shoulder as a sign that it's his turn to talk, making him almost cry on the spot. He felt all the eyes on him, judging him, analyzing him. It felt like back then, when they found him on the floor with his parent's blood all over him...

"Are you alright?" he asked when Techno just froze on the spot, looking actually worried about him.

"Y-yeah just... give me a second." he coughed, pretending like he's clearing his throat, but really just giving himself some more time to prepare.

"Where am I going to start?" he thought to himself, trying to supress flashbacks full of blood and gore into back of his mind. He looked around him like he was searching for something he could hold onto as he felt the cold sweat appear all over his body, making him feel like he's going to melt into the ground. 

He saw Wilbur right across the bonfire, giving him thumbs up and empathetic face, making Technoblade feeling a little bit better, but not enough to actually make words come out of his mouth. He felt frozen, like everything is turning black and cold, hostile, until he saw Dream take off his mask.

He stood next to him, taking it off only just so only Techno could see his face, but still taking a big risk. And then he gave him the warmest smile he has ever seen. Dream looked right into Technoblade's eyes, making him suddenly feel like there was another bow, penetrating his heart.

"You can do this. I believe in you, okay?" he told him in quiet, soft voice, making Techno's whole body heat up, being able to work normally again. There was something about this freckled boy that made him determined enough to open his mouth and speak, even in front of hundreds of people. 

Dream looked very proud and happy as he put on his mask again, watching Techno tell his story. He watched his face being light up by flames of bonfire, bringing out his facial features, making him feel like the first time he saw Technoblade's face. His heart pounded so hard that he become lightheaded, making him almost forget that there was a pressure on his shoulder he didn't notice before. 

"Come with me." George whispered into his ear, trying to drag him out of the circle of people that formed around pink haired man.

"N-not now." Dream didn't even bother to raise up his gaze from Technoblade, feeling like he was frozen so he could only watch him, forgetting the world around him.

"It's important, Dream please!" George begged him, waking him up from his daydreaming. "It will be just a minute, then I will let you come back."

Dream sighed, dissapearing from Techno's sight, making him anxious like never before. But it's not like he could know.

He followed George to the empty side of the village, feeling tension between them as they walked in silence. "Can you please explain why you dragged me away?"

"I did this so you don't have to embarass yourself more than you already did." George replied, suddenly turning to his friend with mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Dream sounded genuinely confused, taking off his mask as there was noone who could see his face.

"You like him, don't you?" corners of George's mouth twitched as he tried to supress his laugh. Dream immediately regretted taking off his mask, blushing like crazy.

"Y-yeah, right." he tried to put it on, but his friend stopped him right away. "George don't make me break your arm."

"Getting defensive huh? Dream, you pussy," George just laughed, taking the mask off. "Everyone can tell, come on. I saw the way you talked to him, even the way you touched him. There is no way you aren't crushing on that guy."

"Not only you are colorblind, but you are completely blind." Dream growled, feeling little beads of sweat appear on his forehead.

"You don't have to be ashamed," George just watched his friend's body language, seeing him cross his arms.

"He's my friend, there's nothing going on between us."

"Alright, I believe you," George rolled his eyes, trying to not look suspicious as he made a little remark. "He's taken anyway."

"...what?" Dream felt his heart drop into his stomach, almost feeling physical pain over hearing those three words. George immediately noticed the way Dream's voice sounded, sad and dissapointed. He tried to play along, wanting to confirm his theory.

"Yeah, I saw him kiss Wilbur back at the hospital, I guess that they were a couple before this all went down."

Dream's face went pale almost instantly, making him feel lightheaded once again.

"Is that true...?" his voice trembled as he asked his friend, clearly not understanding the way his body and mind reacted to those news. He felt like crumbling down, curling into a ball and just just rocking back and forth.

He heard George laugh at his sudden change of expression, saving him from drowning in his thoughts. "Oh my god, you should have seen your face!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Dream felt confused and heartbroken, trying to hide his watery eyes. How did tears got in there?

"I was lying, obviously." George stopped laughing, watching Dream as he was looking more and more embarassed, blushing all over the place. "But you really like him, don't you?"

Dream looked into his eyes, looking like he was a little kid caught lying about something by his mom. He nodded, hiding his face in his hands as he heard George gasp.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! God that's cute." he just started giggling like an idiot, feeling really proud of himself and his detective skills.

"Shut up George," Dream just whined, still blushing but feeling a bit better. He was worried that George would just scold him for crushing over their enemy, but he was pleasantly surprised.

"Dream don't be like this, you know I will support you no matter what," George tried to calm Dream's anxiety down. "You should have told me you know?"

"You would laugh at my taste," blonde replied, still blushing as he felt like George read him like an open book. 

"Look, that guy clearly isn't a criminal, so that's a plus," he tried to compose a little motiavtion speech for him. "He looks educated, isn't that bad looking and he's basically a king, I personally think that you should totally go for him."

"Thanks idiot," he was still a bit salty about George making fun of him, poking him with his index in stomach and making him laugh. "Just.. fuck, don't tell anyone, that would destroy me."

"Don't worry," George made a proud face. "I will be a perfect wingman for you, deal?" 

Dream just rolled his eyes, but with smile on his face. "Deal. Now let's go back, or we will miss his the celebratory feast."

As they made a way back to the village's center, they have noticed someone rushing away from the crowd as everyone watched said person, making confused noises and whispering. Dream immediately felt anxiety spread all over his body, making him speed up so he can find out what is happening. 

As he got to the bonfire, he noticed that Techno wasn't here.

His heart raced as he started looking frantically all around him, catching a glimpse of Wilbur's curly hair rushing out of the crowd. He watched as said man made a quick stop, looking over his shoulder at Dream's face.

"Stay right fucking here." Wilbur's voice sounded deeper and darker than he remembered it, making him feel like a bastard as he saw him running to Technoblade, who was rushing away from them. 

"I fucked up."


	10. Alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back! First I wanna thank all of you for all those nice comments you left under my last update, it really helped me ^^
> 
> My brother got addmited to mental hospital and everyone is hoping he will get better, we are all devastated but there is a hope for sure. My guinea pig sadly did not make it, but she lived for wonderful 7 years, being pampered, cared for and loved, having a good life. 
> 
> Currently I am trying to calm myself down by doing stuff I like, drawing, listening to music, watching videos and writing, so I tried to write also next part for this story, since it always made me feel better and relaxed. I hope it's going to be readable ^^

Dream left George behind as he was running away from the bonfire, trying to find Techno and Wilbur in dark streets, clearly not understanding what Wilbur told him before.

'I must find him, I need to find Techno' his mind raced, trying to come up with place they could choose as their hideout.

He made his way though the whole village, feeling his heart pounding at his ribcage as he saw a movement in corner of his eye, leading him to the alleyway next to the hospital. His whole body froze as he saw Techno, sitting down and leaning onto the wall while being hugged by Wilbur. He immediately noticed him.

"What do you want from him Dream?" he tried to sound nice, but every word felt like a posion he was trying to kill Dream with.

"...I wanna know what's happening." he was trying to look over Wilbur's body, trying to catch a glimpse of Techno's face.

"It's not the best time, go away-"

"Wilbur don't.." pink haired man spoke softly, like he was trying desperately to sound okay. He failed miserably.

Wilbur looked at him like he was asking for a consent once again, not being sure with letting Dream near to his best friend. Techno just lightly patted his arm, breaking the tight hug in what Wilbur embraced him. Curly haired boy stood up, once again shooting him a look like he was saying "Are you really sure?"

"Just.. Give us a moment." Techno told him, burying his face in his knees as he hugged them.

'Fuck, this is bad' Dream thought to himself as he approached him, seeing Wilbur leave them in the dark alleyway. He kneeled down, watching Techno's body tremble as he tried to touch him like Wilbur did, immediately taking his hand off pink haired man's knee.

"Techno, what is happening?" 

Said man just took a deep breath, thinking about the way he's going to explain this to Dream. He was sure he's not stupid, he would probably get it. But he's also extrovert, he feels so good around people, he's so natural when the spotlight is on him. Techno was worried that he was once of those people he experienced in past; men and women who told him to just 'man up', 'be himself' or 'take a deep breath and just DO IT'.

Obviously, none of those things were helpful. It was more the opposite way.

He remembered the way they looked at him. Courtiers who followed king's every move, bootlickers that looked like they wanted to help but then gosspied behind his back, talking about how he was arrogant, incompetent or just plain stupid. He remembered walking by dad's side, trying to be educated about his future royal duties and excelling in everything but public speaking.

Dad was never mean to him because of it, although he saw the face he always made when Techno messed up, sad but hopeful, like he was telling him 'You messed up, but that ain't the end of the world.' The courtiers weren't that nice. Giggles and scoffing could be heard around the whole room and it made his stomach curl into a little ball, making him feel like he's going to melt into a floor.

'Am I good enough for this?'

He spent nights buried into books, feeling like this is his safe place, place where noone is going to judge him just for this one little thing. It felt humiliating and only made his anxiety worse as he one day discovered that his parents hired a guy specificaly for him, someone who would "treat" his little problem. 

No matter how many times he tried this, he always started sweating, mumble and then tremble. He always felt like his soul got pushed out of his body, operating his movements and words like he was a little soldier in big machine he was supposed to handle. Eventually, he collapsed under the weight of his body, trying to keep his chin up and look confident made him tired, being tired made him sleep all day and sleeping all day made him feel like his life is fleeting.

Neverending royal parties, training and talking to people was his life, but it wasn't the one he chose. Social anxiety wasn't a thing that existed in his family, those two words always sounded to his parents and sibling like an excuse, and laziness was always punished.

He saw his little sister and brother flashing smiles all around her, loving the attention they got, while he was in the corner of the room with empty glass of champagne, looking out of the window and staring at the hills behind the city, dreaming of the life he could live if he wasn't himself.

"Oh wow, is the heir too posh to talk to us?" he heard his brother mock him from afar, standing in the group of courtiers, friends and hosts who came to the party, hearing them laugh at his remarks. 

He always tried to ignore this, just do his own thing but he couldn't help himself but to feel like a burden. Techno wished every day that it could go away, that he could one day actually have his own circle of friends who he could invite to parties, who he could make laugh and just have a good time. But how the hell can you make friends when you can't even talk to people?

Parents were watching him, sensing the sadness their son felt, like it was radiating from him. They knew nothing about how to treat this so they assumed that maybe forcing interaction, like it was some sort of exposure therapy, could be helpful.

They sent people to him, trying to make him talk, but he always excused himself, rushing into his room and spending the rest of his night here, just reading or playing violin, looking out of the window once again and refusing to talk to anyone that wasn't Wilbur or his family.

Sometimes girls came up to him with glasses of alcohol in their hands, offering him to have a drink on them as they tried to talk to the famous Technoblade, king's son that never talked to anyone, wishing that they could be the one that would make him open up, maybe and hopefully, even more. Shy, intelligent and mysterious prince was their type, it was something women who came to royal parties practically lusted for. Unfortunately for them, women weren't Techno's type. 

He spent nights thinking about how different life would be if he could be himself without fear.

"Are you okay?" Dream's voice made saved him from drowning in his thoughts. "Should I call Wilbur?"

"No no no, its okay.." he gulped, trying to not look into Dream's eyes as he tried to calm himself down. The night was cold, dark and hostile and all Techno wanted was to go back to the castle in the mountains and hide from everyone's sight.

Dream noticed the way pink haired man's eyes trailed off, clearly avoiding the eye contact with him. He felt like this is way too important to just answer in a few words and he took his time waiting for Techno's reply.

"I... I know it's really stupid.."

"If it matters that much to you, then it isn't stupid." Dream smiled at him, trying to make him feel more relaxed, leaning in more. "If you don't wanna tell me then it's fine, we can just forget about it."

Techno hesitated. The thought of Dream knowing his weakness made him want to hide his face again, feeling like a failure. But he knew very well that he can't hide this forever if he's going to spend more time with him... hopefully.

"...promise you won't laugh at me."

"Why would I?"

"Because I just had a panic attack."

Dream stared at him for a few seconds, processing what he just heard. His eyes widened as he put a two together, suddenly realizing everything.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Techno.."

"It's okay, I just-"

"No, it's not okay!" Dream looked even more stressed than Technoblade. "I made you speak in front of the whole village, pushing you into it, I-!"

"Dream, calm down." Techno suddenly grabbed him by shoulders, letting him feel the strong grip of his as he tried to shut him up. He already felt like this was a mistake.

"I will NOT calm down." Dream replied, looking devastated. "That's why you wanted the mask..?"

Techno just nodded, sighing silently. "It's not your fault, I never told you and I should have."

Dream watched his face, thinking and processing everything, feeling like the biggest bastard on the earth. 'I triggered his panic attack' raced through his mind. 'I made him cry'

"Stop right here," Techno recognized the face he made. "I told you that I am not blaming you, I should have said something... I also talked about the most traumatic thing in my life so it's not like it could even be completely your fault."

Blonde gulped, nodding along as they both went silent. "Um... can I hug you?"

"Why?" Techno replied almost immediately, panic in his voice.

"Because you look like you need it." Dream spread his arms, waiting for his response. 

Technoblade looked at him like he was offering him something illegal, hesitating wheter he should accept this. He felt like collapsing and thought about how his hug must be so soft...

"Okay... but just a quick one." he thanked night for hiding his red cheeks as he slowly buried in Dream's chest, hiding like a scared kid. 

When blonde made sure he couldn't see him, he smiled brightly. He felt like there was something in his chest blooming, heating him up, and it wasn't just because he felt Techno's breath on him. It was something that made this cold, dark night feel much more comfortable. Like even laying down in dark and dirty alleyway was nice when he could feel him close.

He looked down at him, seeing the mess of pink hair and white fur that was on the edge of his red cape, suddenly remembering the day they met. When he first saw him, he felt terrified of him and his power, hating him for just existing, but now he's holding him in his arms, crushing over him, feeling like his heart is going to jump out of his ribcage if he's not going to do something right now...

But he didn't.

Instead, he just stroked his hair, thinking about how it would feel to do this every day. 

"Techno...?"

"Yes?" he mumbled into his chest, visibly more relaxed then before.

"I think we should go back."

There was a long pause. "...do we have to?"

Dream just smiled, squeezing him in his arms, hoping this could last forever. "Not yet."


	11. Piece of cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's new life

First morning of Technoblade's new life was filled with sunlight and sweet flower smell coming from nearby meadow. The sun has been peeking through the window since six o'clock, making him stand up from bed and close the curtains so he can get least a few minutes of calm napping before facing the consequences of yesterday's actions.

He laid on the hospital bed, thinking about everything and getting progressively more anxious with every passing minute. The scenes from previous night were practically stuck on loop in his head, making him unable to relax, only the thought of him showing up in the village again made him extremely uncomfortable. 

'I messed up' his head told him, making his body tense up. He remembered villagers' eyes on him, their silent gazes on his pale face as he talked about his life, voice trembling and getting quiet until he was unable to speak. Then the panic attack happened. 

He did not know about the reaction he got from the people that watched him run away, but he was pretty sure that they are now convinced that he's a fucking loser. 

'A little crybaby.' he thought. 'That's what I am.'

Another realization came over him; Dream now knows his little secret. And they also cuddled in the alleyway for like half an hour.

The memory made his cheeks heat up almost immediately, making him bury his face into pillow to stop himself from frustrated screaming. He felt like an idiot. After all those years of him dreaming about coming back from his little hiatus, being all dramatic, badass and scary, he came here, got shot by some Willy Wonka looking idiot, had a panic attack in front of dozens of people and then cuddled with his "enemy".

Techno whined loudly, scaring kids standing outside his window that were thinking that he was still asleep. He just noticed shadows their sillhouettes casted on the thin curtains, ducking under the window like he was stupid enough to not see them. Techno just smiled as he realized what was happening. After years of thinking that every single sound was someone coming after him was this a pleasant surprise. He actually loved kids, but he wasn't sure about the way they would react to him, big burly guy, suddenly opening the window. 

Curiosity made his anxiety dissapear, making him stand up from his bed and open the curtains and window, uncovering bunch of little kids that were trying to catch a glimpse of new guy in the village. Their eyes widened as they saw him looking down at them, looking scared as hell but then giggling as he pretended to get scared.

"Jesus you scared me!" he faked being startled, making all of them look super proud of themselves. "What are you kiddos doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your parents?"

They all just shrugged, looking excited. "Mr. Dream sent us with this." small girl handed him a little piece of paper with writing on it. Techno raised his eyebrow, taking the piece of paper and reading Dream's message that simply said ‚Meet me at the bonfire for the breakfast, I left you some clean clothes.'

„But where?" he mumbled to himself, immediately seeing another kid reach out to him and hand him a bag that looked heavily stuffed. He just nodded, taking it and thanking the kids as they watched his every move, suddenly looking astonished.

„What are you all looking at?" he looked confused at their little faces. 

„Is that a real diamond?" little boy asked, pointing at Techno's sword that was currently leaning onto his bed, getting struck by sunlight and gleaming like it was a holy artifact. He just chuckled, looking proud of his little beautiful weapon.

„Of course, you wanna see him up close?"

Little kids' eyes widened once again, this time with excitement as they nodded like their life depended on it. Techno smiled as he reached for the sword, easily swinging it in the air like it wasn't made of heavy metals and true diamond, making it almost impossible to hold for little boy in the front that was the lucky one that could actually touch it.

„Just don't cut yourself, please." He handed it to them, making sure he could easily reach out for it and grab it if something went wrong. 

All the kids run up to the lucky boy and run their hands along the diamond blade, making sure they wouldn't get their new „uncle" into trouble. He watched them excitely chatter about the sword, running around with stick and pretending to be little warriors, clearly invested into the game as they shouted and made their knees bleed, not caring about scratches, just having fun. It made his heart melt, but he would never admit it to himself.

„Alright, that's enough," he reached for the sword, hearing dissapointed sighs of his little admirers. „Will you play with us Mr. Blade?" kids asked, trying to sound polite and making puppy eyes on him, which was super effective.

„...I would like to, but I don't think your parents would like to see me talking to you at all, I actually think that they don't like me at all."

„That's not true!" green eyed boy in the front practically yelled. „Our moms baked sweets for you and-" he got cut off by loud boink sound as kid next to him hit him softly on the head. 

„That was a secret!"

‚Oh' Techno thought, hearing something in his heart pop and make his whole body warm, filling him with something he could identify only as dopamine. ‚They are making a breakfast.. for me?'

Little boys suddenly started throwing punches with their little fists over wheter it was a secret or not, making Techno use his huge hands and seperate them before they could seriously hurt themselves.

„Hey hey hey, what do you think you are doing?" he tried to use his more father like voice so he could gain some respect in little boys's eyes. „Don't hurt him just because he messed up, that's not cool okay?"

„..okay Mr. Blade." boy that started the fight responded, looking sad that he got scolded by someone like him. Techno couldn't bare looking at his sad little face and he just patted his back, not really sure about what he should say next.

„Look um... kiddos, go back to your parents and tell Dream that I am coming, I will act surprised alright?" he tried to not sound that serious. „It will be our little secret, okay?" he winked at them and put a finger in front of his lips, making a pact with kids that looked absolutely delighted by this idea. They soon ran away to their parents, leaving Techno alone so he could change his clothes.

He closed curtains once again, getting out of clothes he used for sleeping, which were painfully tight for his body because Techno got them from Wilbur who was nice enough to share with him. He tossed them to the side, immediately feeling bad for behaving like a spoiled bitch and taking them back, folding them nicely on nightstand in case he came back for them. 

He opened the bag Dream sent him and got pleasantly surprised when he recognized leather pants he previously borrowed. He noticed stitches on the sides and also the fact that they were much, much bigger than he remembered them. Some dressmaker probably got commisioned by him, and it looked like expensive, Techno judged by the way the final piece looked. Absolutely fabulous. 

He put them on, which made him little scared wheter he's going to ruin the pants, be he got pleasantly surprised as he realized the fit was perfect. He wondered how did he got his measures, but he decided to rather not think about it too much. 

Next piece in his magic bag was cleaned shirt Techno stained with blood previously. It smelled like chamomile and even the hole that was left after George's arrow was stitched together, making it look like absolutely nothing happened. Final piece, his heavy red cape with white fur hem, that was hiding on the bottom of a bag, was in just as good state as the shirt. It practically shined, making Techno wonder if it actually was his cape.

He put the whole outfit on himself, admiring it in mirror. He was delighted when he saw a new man standing in front of him, clean, finally healthy, without hole in his chest and with smile on his face, which he immediately tried to change into his usual neutral face, but he couldn't help himself. He felt good. Anxious but good.

He opened the door of his room, heading to the middle of a village where he had his little fuck up yesterday. He felt a little weird about coming back to this place, but he knew that hiding inside the hospital will not change anything and he will only feel worse. On his way there, he noticed that people actually greeted him, making him wonder how the hell thy changed their mind so fast when only yesterday they wanted to cut his head off.

When he got to the bonfire, he noticed a big heavy wooden table that was surrounded by mainly women, giggling and chatting with someone who was sitting in the middle. Techno did not had to be genius to know who that person was.

„Finally he showed up!" Dream waved at Techno, signalling him that there is a empty space for him to sit on. People made a way for him, greeting him with almost suspicious excitement as he sat down in front of Dream.

„Hey.. what is this all about? Are we celebrating something?" he tried to clueless, maybe too clueless to pass it as him geniunely not knowing what is happening. Dream just smiled at him.

„Kind of.. It's more of a nice breakfast to start your new life after spending a decade in mountains, I don't think this kind of celebration has a name yet, but I am sure that your big brain will come up with something."

Techno rolled his eyes, smile forming on his face. „That's cute. Not as cute as those kids who are slaving for you though, you should be ashamed, I am pretty sure child labor is prohibited in this land."

„It's not slaving when they wanted to do it by themselves," Dream handed him a plate and fork with knife. „People here actually got moved by your story yesterday."

„Yeah, to other village." Techno stoically replied, taking the stuff from Dream's hands and making the other man surpress his chuckles.

„Geez, stop being so negative," he tried to look made, but the way Techno said it just made him giggle. „Seriously though, hey think you are brave and that you actually deserve to come back. They are willing to help."

„Help? What do you mean?"

„I will explain that later. Now go on and try some of those cakes, I think I already ate like two, it's delicious." He handed him a piece of chocolate and strawberry cake. „They made the strawberry one especially for you. Actually, this breakfast was their idea."

Techno's face changed a little bit, but only Dream noticed those red cheeks and stars in his eyes. It made his heart jump in his chest with happiness.

„So they... accepted me?" Techno's voice sounded excited, laced with smile that was slowly forming on his stone like face.

„Yes Techno, you don't have to hide anymore you know... people here like you." Dream smile dat him. „Especially the kids. They can't stop talking about you."

Dream loved seeing the pink haired man in front of him squirm in embarassment as he heard all those things. He couldn't even imagine how it must sound like after years of thinking that even stepping out of his castle would mean a death to him.

„We could maybe... go out with the kids later, they wanted to see us fight." He raised his eyebrow suggestively. „At least we could finally settle down who's better, which is obviously me."

Techno made a smug face. „You are good with shield, but the original fight without is foreign to you Dreamy boy," he chuckled as he bite into the strawberry cake, still looking into his eyes. „You wouldn't last a round."

„Oh wow, really?" Dream returned the dirty look Techno gave him with smile on his face. „Pack it up old man, noone is fighting without shield anymore."

„I am same age as you, dumbass." He swallowed the piece of cake, looking delighted at the sweet taste.

„Tasty?" woman suddenly appeared on Techno's left, scaring the living hell out of him as he nearly choked on the piece of strawberry, gay panic nearly killing him.

„Y-yeah it's delicious." He tried to look unbothered as he still coughed, making Dream cover his laughing with his hand. „I um.. thank you for organizing this, it really means a lot." He finally got out of him as he swallowed the last piece, not choking anymore.

„My pleasure. Would you like something else?" she talked to him with smile on her face, trying to make him comfortable as she saw that he was still visibly anxious.

„No no, thank you though." He politelly turned her offer down and watched her as she went back to the swarm of other villagers.

„How long was it since you saw a woman?" Wilbur came up seemingly out of nowhere, sitting next to Technoblade, who only rolled his eyes.

„Shut up Wilbur and help me eat this cake." He handed him a half of strawberry cake and fork as Dream tried to not laugh at Techno's misery.

He talked to Wilbur this morning, making sure they are okay after yesterday's incident. Wilbur obviously apologized to the blonde, telling him that he's just way too worried about his best friend, which made Dream happy, but also a little concerned... for his own reasons. The way brunet took care of Techno, it almost seemed like he was babying him and keeping him just for himself. Dream did not liked that.

„What are you guys planning today?" Wilbur took a piece of cake and started to cut it in small pieces the way Techno did it, making Dream think it was one of those quirks royals or overal noble people did, eating only little or in small pieces and leaving some on the side of the plate. He was probably right when he noticed that he himself, guy from small village, was stuffing his mouth like a chipmunk and making obnoxious noises. It was like they were from different worlds.

„We are probably going to make a little show for the kids," Techno sounded almost cheerful. „I am going to kick his ass."

„I am sure you will," Wilbur replied with smile on his face, suddenly turning his gaze to Dream. „He kicked my own ass in everything, even in god damn chest and Scrabble, can you believe it?"

Dream just nodded, not being sure what Scrabble was. It sounded like a swear word if he asked him, but he did not wanted to look like a stupid redneck, so he just smiled back. „Yeaaaaah, he's good but he needs to be put back in the line for once, I bet he's rusty." 

Techno just chuckled, clearly not taking it seriously as he laughed with Dream together, while Wilbur looked kind of annoyed at Dream's words. „We will see."

„Oh Wilbur don't be like this," Techno nudged him. „You can make a referee, kids will love it."

„I mean.. I could." Brunet raised his eyebrow, looking at Dream. „What do you think about it Dream?"

„...I think it's a great idea." He looked Wilbur deep in the eyes, trying to sound calm but giving him a look that said ‚Don't mess with me.', while Wilbur's said ‚Try me.'

„Fight will start at 12 am. Don't be late."

„I won't be." 


	12. Oak tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream misses home

Dream felt a cold air hit his face as he finally got to the top of the hill, admiring the beautiful land underneath him. He saw the deep dark woods laced with flower meadows and silver rivers, hearing the water sing and tall pine trees hum as their branches moved. It was like the land was alive, breathing and talking to him. It felt good to be somewhere where he could feel free. The place he came from was beautiful too, but it could never reach the level of beauty that he saw underneath him. 

On top of the hill was a big oak tree, majestic and strong; that was aura Dream was naturally drawn into. He sat under the tree, taking advance of the shadow that was being cast by the giant beyond him and he closed his eyes, completely relaxing his body as he let his mind open for him. He missed home.

It was nearly a year since he started his bounty hunter journey. Original plan was to just take care of one criminal and then go back home, like some kind of little adventurous trip, but then people noticed that he's good. Really, really good. 

Justice system in his land wasn't always perfect and struggled a lot, so Dream was a perfect oppurtunity for them to finally catch some of the worst criminals with easy, after all, they knew he had no other choice than to listen to them and do his job, they knew that the money he got were really important to him.

He wasn't born into wealthy family, in fact, he got the short end of the stick in almost every aspect of life. His parents were always busy getting money to take care of their kids, struggling with finances, living in the worst part of town in worst city in the land. Every day was full of hard choices; do we buy food or do we pay rent? Do we go out to work, or do we rather stay home to protect kids from being kidnapped? Is this life even worth it?

Dream missed many lessons in school due him working or protecting siblings at home, but he got many life lessons instead. He knew how to fight, how to make food from almost nothing and how to take care of crying kids when drunk big men were hammering their fists on their door. Since he went to kindergarden on got beaten for piece of bread, he never stopped learning.  
Maybe he wasn't the most educated, but he was smart and strong and unlike the others he knew how to take advantage of his skills. He quickly learned the best way to punch, how to swing a sword or what kind of knife to bring to knifefight when he pissed someone off. He gained not only new knowledge, but also muscles and soon he could walk down the street without worrying about being attacked for he knew he was the most dangerous guy in this whole god damned land.

When he learned that he could use his body and brain for not only catching criminals but also for feeding his family, he immediately asked his best friend to join him in his path to the better life. One "commission" turned into two another and then he made his little side hustle into a full time job. He knew very well that he will spend maybe too much time out of the town, but it was the only way to help his family to get better home. Putting money into an envelope and sending it home always felt good, but not nearly as good as actually spending time with his family.  
He wanted to go home.

"What are you doing here?" he heard George's voice behind him, seeing tall brunet come up to him. "You dissapeared after the breakfast like a ghost, I thought we were going fishing." he sat down as Dream facepalmed over his forgetfulness. He completely forgot about their plan and now he felt like a selfish idiot.

"Fuck, I am sorry George..." he groaned, visibly pissed off at himself. "I am so sorry I just... we were talking about some stuff at the table and I completely forgot, my bad. Maybe we could go fishing in the evening?"

"...are you okay?" George immediately noticed the way Dream acted. There was something bothering him and he had to be alone to think about it by himself, that wasn't a good sign.

"Um... not really to be honest..." Dream sighed and leaned on the tree, feeling his head getting heavy.

"You know that you can talk to me right? I told you many, MANY times before that I will listen to anything you tell me." George leaned on the tree too, watching Dream's face change expressions.

"You really don't mind me infodumping on you?"

"I am all ears." he smiled, trying to make Dream feel a bit more relaxed. This was rare moment as it was hard as hell to make Dream confess to anything or at least open up a little bit. It was like opening a walnut with toothpick.

"I... I really miss home George." he finally started talking after a minute of silence. "I really like the whole bounty hunter life, I like spending time with you, but I wish we could go back home. I wanna see my family, I wanna know where I am going to sleep every night and I wanna know if I am even going to survive. The constant stress of the possibility of some random fucking criminal or even the whole gang going after us for killing their friends if giving me nightmares and I don't know if I can take it anymore..."  
George nodded, completely understanding the way his friend feels. He himself was thinking abou this only a few days ago, going through the whole mental breakdown over this whole "Should we come back home?" thing. 

"Look um.. I totally get how are you feeling but what are we going to do home..? I wanna see my family too but I hate that fucking town with passion. I hate that land and I hate people here. I would rather gain enough money so we could move out somewhere... anywhere."

Dream started at him, thinking silently and going through what George said to him. He hated to admit it, but he was right. The only thing that was making him want to come back home was his family and cat, but nothing else. He hated the locals, he hated the dirty streets and being scared and worried about his and his family's safety. In the end of the day, he would be stressed just like he was now on his bounty hunter journey. But this place was different because of some reason. Maybe because of someone.

"Yeah... I know, I know..." he admitted. "If we somehow tried to survive even longer and gained enough money, we could maybe finally move out of the city. Maybe even land..." he tried to come up with a plan. 

"I really... like this place." Dream pointed to the village and then the whole ocean of pine trees. "People here are completely different from what I remember from home. The nature is fucking stunning and we even found friends here. I think that this is a place I would like to live... if my family wanted to go with me."

George just smiled silently, giving his friend a nod to tell him that he completely agrees, like he always did. "We can do this alright? I could give it a year and then we could come back with the money, alright?" 

"Alright..." Dream gulped. He still felt stressed but he also sensed that a little crumbles of anxiety felt of his mind. He had a plan and it was possible one. He is going to be okay.  
They stared in silence at the hills beneath them and beautiful mountains in the distance. Dream could swear that he saw something glittery next to them and he wondered if this beautiful land even had a way to get to the sea. That would be dream come true.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by George giggling silently.

"What is so funny?" Dream raised his eyebrow with smile already forming on his face. He always found George's laugh contagious and tried his best to not giggle and snort like and idiot with him even though didn't know why he's laughing.

"We found friends huh?" he made a smug face. "I think our little Dreamy boy found something even more~"

"Oh my god you are an idiot." blonde punched him in the shoulder, giggling a bit with him and getting red. "We were having such a heartfelt moment and you had to ruin it, you are such a bad friend George."

"And this isn’t one?“ he covered himself from Dream’s punches. „I personally think it’s fucking awesome, I never saw you actually fall in love with anyone ya know, and don’t act like you weren’t drowning in pu-„

„Stop right here.“ Dream put a hand on his mouth, shutting him up before he could make him even more red. 

What George said was true. He went through many relationships but he never really felt like he could get his heart broken because even when he tried really hard, he couldn’t bear himself to get emotionally attached. It wasn’t like he wasn’t desired, it was quite the opposite way; both genders were obsessed with him and if Dream wanted, he could date someone new every week. He chose to spend his time to better himself instead, not caring about wheter he should be looking for a girlfriend or boyfriend.  
But now the thought of even only losing friendship between him and Techno made him almost cry. He felt stupid and weak, it took years for him to make himself a best fighter in the land and now only looking into his eyes made him weak enough to lose a fight with him.

„You know I am right.“ George finally tore his and off his mouth. „And you know that even though you are homesick, it would hurt you even more to come back without him.“

„Don’t say it like that,“ Dream nervously scratched his hand. „And don’t say it that loud, the echo here is fucking insane.“

„Good, at least he will finally hear you. You are slow as hell with this, why dont you just come up to him and tell him? He’s clearly into you too!“

„Oh please,“ Dream just rolled his eyes. „He doesn’t want some common, poor and uneducated idiot. He was supposed to be a king for god’s sake.“

„That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want you.“ George interruped him. 

„It fucking does, he.. I bet he wants someone like Wilbur.“ Dream was getting visibly stressed and nervous. „It would be fitting, Wilbur was his best friend before all this, he was literally part of royal family’s friend group, born into noble family and raised like him. He knows how to act like a king’s fiance, he knows how to use all those annoying little knives and forks noble people have at diner, he even knows how to dress as a royal…“ Dream cried out in frustration, feeling hopeless. 

„I don’t even know what the fuck Scrabble is! Is that a music instrument? I don’t fucking know!“

„Dream calm the fuck down!“ George tried to grab his friends shoulders and shook him to make him snap out of it. „Okay maybe we are little bit redneck-like, so what? That doesn’t mean we can’t learn this shit.“

„…you would help me with this?“ Dream was actually shocked by George’s approach to this thing. 

„Hell yeah,“ brunet looked proud. „We can get some book on this or some shit, it can’t be that hard.“

„Yeah… it can’t be that complicated.“ Dream raised his eyebrow as he was thinking about wheter this village has a library or not. He chuckled to himself. "Damn, this is going the first time in many years that I will read an actual book.“

„Yeah, I guess that love is powerful force.“

„Shush you idiot.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I am busy with applying to college and everything is hectic af and I am in a rush :D Next chapter coming very soon!


	13. Sand

The life in the valley was moving slowly. The forest hummed silently it's song as little animals took a nap on soft moss, suddenly rising up and running away to safety when they heard Dream as he was coming back from his little heartfelt moment with George, completely drowning in his thoughts. He spent the whole way down from the hill thinking about his next step, and that was getting the book where he could at least get some basic information on ethics.

He remembered that his mom once tried to educate her kids on this, explaining how important it is to act nice and noble to at least trick people into thinking they are those things. Dream did not remember a thing, because back then there were much more important things for him to know, and now he regretted it deeply, fighting urge to punch himself to face in hope of getting the memory back from depths of his mind.

He basically felt the time slipping out of his hands. Sun finally made its way to the highest point of the sky, signalling to Dream that it's time for the duel, but he was not at all in headspace to fight Techno, no way. He was so ready to just cancel the fight, but he was pretty sure that Wilbur would just call him a pussy, and at this point he would probably just kick his ass and make sushi out of him.

Dream took a deep breath as he made his way to his room, looking for some clean clothes he could bring into fight with him. He went through his whole baggage and sadly found out that there he had clothes, but there were none that he considered... noble enough. Or at least clean enough.

He stood up, looking at the mess he created in his room when he was desperately searching for something decent. The crushing realization of him being dirty, not-at-all fashionable and poor guy made him just feel like shit. ‚Why the hell I never got myself some normal clothes?' he thought to himself, trying to desperately put some good outfit together as he cursed himself for being a pig.

When he finally put some clothes together, he just felt miserable; It consisted of just a plain t-shirt with cotton pants and green hoodie, something he wore every goddamn day. It wasn't the best, but it was the only thing that was clean and that was the main focus of his. He did not care that he's probably going to stain it once he gets into a fight with some dirty, sweat or even blood, he just wanted to look good. He wanted to look like anyone but himself.

He grabbed his sword and shield, standing up in front of the mirror and admiring how it looked together. With the weaponery it wasn't bad, it was actually great, but then the memory of Techno dressing fancy to every occasion came up and he felt something crushing his heart inside his chest. Against him, he's still a peasant.

‚If I wasn't the one who was sent to kill him,' he thought to himself. ‚He would probably never notice me.'

He took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears inside. He felt like a mess, even though he knew that he's overthinking, he felt like there was a truth in this.

‚I got lucky.' anxiety hammered into his head. ‚I spent a few days with him and probably manipulated Techno to like me enough to be friends with me.'

Blonde gulped, feeling his chest get heavier and heavier as he overthinked everything. He rushed out of the door, trying to shook those thoughts off his mind, but his own head betrayed him, screaming into the void of his conscience all this made up nonsense until he finally go to the field where he had to fight Technoblade.

There were mainly kids, but also many many villagers that wanted to make their boring day a little bit more interesting by watching the fight. The sand ground of their little battlefield was way too small for doing fancy tricks, but it was enough to actually make a room for two people. ‚Speaking of Technoblade' Dream thought to himself. ‚Is he even coming?'

He turned around to look for him, but then he heard a cheering, making him look back at the battlefield where he suddenly appeared like he just materialized from the ground. Pink haired man looked shy but determined, straightening up his posture as he locked his eyes with Dream's. Blonde's whole body froze when he saw him take off his cape and nonchalantly throw it to the corner, taking out his sword and flashing Dream a smile.

„Shall we begin?"

Dream just nodded, feeling the blood leave his body and rush to his cheeks, making him feel a little bit lightheaded. Before he started to move against him, he took a time to admire the way Technoblade dressed for this occasion, looking fancy like always. He saw a small changes in his clothes, things like cotton pants with black belt instead of leather ones, different silky shirt with lacing and decorated gloves, but he appreciated the loss of his cape the most, as it revealed his whole body frame. He nervously gripped his sword, trying not to look distracted by his opponent's looks.

"I am ready." he replied, taking out his sword and raising his shield, attacking Technoblade right away to make his thoughts go away, making audicence gasp at the sudden movement.

The clashing of swords was loud as hell, making the mountains around the village echo their noises through the valley. Even though it was just a friendly fight to amuse villagers and their kids, it almost felt scary; the way their bodies dodged blades and swear dripped made it look like there was something else that made their movements swiftier and attacks more dangerous. It was almost like they were trying to impress each other.

Dream heard people scream and cheer for them, recognizing George's voice as he whistled and roared his name like a cheerleader which made him chuckle under the mask as he blocked another one of Techno's attacks, making the pink haired man growl in frustration. Something about that sound made him blush way too hard to his liking.

"Kick his ass Techno!" 

As they continued their little battle dance, Dream heard another voice in the crowd that he recognized. It was Wilbur, obviously, he saw him In the corner of his eye scream Techno's name and cheer for him like crazy, dressed in fancy clothes and his signature hat he almost never took off. Blonde swear he saw those clothes somewhere before...

"Dream focus!" George's voice made him jump right before Techno could actually hit him, feeling like there was just way too much to focus on. Techno's carefully calculated movements, George's screaming, the way sword got way too heavy in his hand and Wilbur's outfit. Why was it so familiar to him.

He made a few steps behind to have a room to breathe before attacking but also to have a better look at the curly haried brunet, going through his memories to figure out why it bothered him so much. But then he realized.

Those were Techno's clothes.

"DREAM!" he heard distant screaming before falling to the ground with his shield broken into two halves, followed by loud cheering as people realized that Techno won over him. 

Everything around him was smudged like an old painting, noises coming to him slowly like through water and he didn't even care that he lost. His hands were shaky and his vision got blurry as his only point of focus was shirt Wilbur wore. His heart pounded like crazy against his ribcage, making him feel like it going to make hole through his chest, which was oddly fitting to how he felt inside.

"Good fight Dream," Techno smiled at him, giving him a helping hand to help him stand up from the ground. Blonde just looked at the decorated glove he wore, recognizing Wilbur's initials that were sewn into it with little golden flowers around it. 

"I-I..." Dream stuttered, looking into Techno's eyes, feeling like sinking into the sand under him. "I need to go."

He rose up from the ground, throwing off his sword and shield and leaving them behind, rushing away from this god damned place.

"I really need to go."


	14. Matress

Dream felt Techno's gaze on his back as he run away to his room, smashing the door and locking himself in, letting his body just slide down the wall. There was a hole in his chest, empty space that felt like a black hole, sucking in all blood from his body and letting him die.

His hands trembled when he tried to hug his knees, rocking back and forth so he could calm himself down. There was a sound coming from outside his room, steps and panting mixed with sounds of leather boots squeeking. Someone tried to grab a door knob and get inside but quickly realized that room was locked and that something else is also blocking the door.

"Dream? Are you okay?" 

Technoblade sounded genuinely worried about his friend's well being. There was a tint of dread in his voice and the way it felt like he actually cared for Dream made the blonde feel a strong tug on his stomach. It was like he was purposely playing with him, pulling him to himself with his smiles, compliments and all those lovely gestures but then throwing him away right away. It was like a ride on a rollercoaster and he felt like another sharp turn is going to make him fall out of his seat.

"Please, leave me alone." Dream buried his face into warm embrance of his knees, feeling his breath and cheeks get hot as his whole body fought with love like it was some kind of virus.

"I am not planning on going away," he felt Techno lean onto the door. "I cut you in the fight? Are you harmed? If yes, then I need to call the doctor-"

"Techno I am fine, please leave me alone." blonde felt another heat wave go through his body what was fighting with itself, torn between cursing Techno out, not wanting to see him ever again and opening the doors and pulling him into a hug, not letting him go. 

He was frozen to the ground, not being able to move as he waited for Technoblade's response.

"...what did I do to you Dream?" 

His voice was soft and timid, like he was a small scared animal. It felt nothing like him and the sudden change made Dream feel a bit uneasy. He imagined Techno's face as he stood behind the door with his eyes watery, just like the day they become friends and he shared his whole life with him. 

"Please..." blonde whined. "I don't wanna talk to you. I wanna be alone."

There was a silence, it was like universe made this moment for them so they could scream at each other what their hearts told them, but instead they both just stood there, listening to their brains and staying silent.

Without saying a word, Techno turned around and dissapeared, leaving Dream alone, just like he wanted. Blonde waited until sounds of his heavy boots vanished and he could finally let out the long held desperate cry, weeping like a little kid. He rose up from the ground only to fall down on the bed right away, feeling like his body used all his energy just for this little movement.

The soft matress felt like a sandy ground, swallowing him whole and leaving just bones as a reminder that there was once a man named Dream who loved until he hated, man who died unfulfilled and sad, miles away from his home and just a few steps from lover he yearned for but could never have.

His mind flashed him compilation of the little touches they shared and smiles they exchanged, soft, pastel pink hair fluttering in the wind and the scar he gave him. Every little memory was like a punch in his face, making him lose his vision and hearing, leaving him to die in his cold messy room, buried into hay filled matress as a peasant he always was.

He doesn't love you. He doesn't think about you the way you think about him. He doesn't care.

There was a sound of keys jingling, resonating around Dream's room. The sudden shock made him jump and open his eyes to watch the door only to reveal Wilbur standing in the doorframe with little bag in his hand. 

"Um... Techno is sending me to make sure you are alright since you don't wanna talk to him..." he looked scared and he had right to do. Dream was basically killing him with his eyes, burying invisible blade into his body as he watched his hand close the door behind him. What a timing.

"...who gave you the keys?" he replied, trying to cover up his tears with angry, straight up pissed off expression. 

"The lady who rented you this room." Wilbur sat on the other side of Dream's bed, making sure he's not interruping his personal space like he felt blonde is planning on ripping his guts out. 

"I.. I came here because Techno told me that you are probably hurt or something." he pulled out bandages from his bag. 

"Will you show me the scratches and cuts? I can at least clean them up."

"I am not fucking hurt." Dream tried his best to reply nicely but every word he said was like a posion he spat out. "I don't need anyone's help, I just wanna be alone."

"Oh geez, you don't have to play tough guy in front of me," Wilbur just rolled his eyes, clearly missing the point Dream was trying to make. 

"Everyone gets hurt in fight once in a while, you can still maintain your status of good fighter even with a few cuts."

"Piss off," Dream growled, looking at the shirt Wilbur had on. "You just came here to rub it in my face."

"Don't be rude, I personally think you fought good," Wilbur seemed offended, suddenly getting the bandages back in the bag. If Dream looked mad before, he was now straight up furious.

"I am not talking about the fight idiot and you know that." 

"...what do you mean?" brunet tilted his head, looking like a puppy.

"Oh come on, you know very well what I am talking about."

"Dream I swear to god, I have no idea what you are talking about." 

Both men stared at each other in confusion, feeling the awkward silence in the room seep into their skin. Dream just now realized from Wilbur's innocent eyes that he actually had no idea what was this all about.

"I um... you know, you and Techno, dating and stuff."

"...excuse me what?" Wilbur laughed in confusion, waiting for the punchline, but none came. His face turned pale.

"Wait, you actually thought we are together?" his eyes widened and Dream immediately did the same thing, his face changing colors from furious red to terrified white. 

"I mean.. yeah, of course, you are even wearing his shirt now." he tried to compose himself, his heart beating fast as he got even more confused. Wilbur stared at him for a few seconds in silence, studying Dream's face and then bursting out laughing. 

"W-what are you laughing at?" blonde just waited for Wilbur to finish laughing, crossing arms on his chest as he got defensive only from thinking about what is probably coming next.

"You have crush on him?" brunet just watched his face, waiting for answer he obviously knew. 

"I... yes."

"That's why you were always looking at me like you wanna strangle me?"

"...yes."

"...oh my god, you two are such a fucking idiots." Wilbur just wheezed, laughing like he was having time of his life.

"W-what?" Dream felt uneasy in this spot; being confused and not informed, feeling like he was being interrogated by a cop.

„Dream… buddy.“ He felt Wilbur’s hand on his shoulder as he looked deep into his eyes. „Do you know why I am wearing his clothes?“

„…no?“

„I offered him mine, because he wanted some clean clothes to fight in against you. Because he wanted to look good for YOU.“

Dream just blinked, not understanding what message was Wilbur trying to give him.

„He’s into you you moron.“

Blonde’s eyes just widened as everything in his brain clicked and his heart made a little twirl in his chest. 

„WHAT? No. That’s not true. You are just making fun of me.“

„Hell no,“ Wilbur watched his eyes.

„We… we haven’t seen each other in almost ten years. And the first a few hours we shared he spent at least half of them talking about you.“

Dream felt like the whole room was moving, making him feel dizzy and disoriented. Wilbur saw that and helped him stand still before he could pass out.

„He talks about you the way I never saw him talk about anyone. I don’t know how to describe it, but he just gets all excited and soft. It’s like he’s his old self again. You don’t even know how much the week he spent with you mean to him Dream. You helped him so much.“

The silence of the room was almost unbearable to normal listener, but to them it was a nice little moment where they shared their gazes and understood. Dream’s eyes got wet again, making him bury his face into his hands again as the wave of feelings made him overwhelmed and Wilbur could swear he heard him squeek like a little schoolgirl. He just giggled silently.

„I am so sorry Wilbur, I am so fucking sorry for being an ass to you, I dont know what made me act like this..“ Dream said when he finally composed himself. 

„You two are friends, you deserve some quality time together after all those years… I was just acting like a stupid idiot.“

„No Dream, it’s okay, really.“ Wilbur tried to comfort him, patting him on the back. „You are in love. It’s understandable that you are a bit jealous you know… It’s not like Techno was completely okay with you and George suddenly dissapearing in the alleyway either…“

„…what? He was-?“

„Yeah,“ he laughed, trying to whisper like there was someone who could hear them in this empty room. 

„I probably shouldn’t say this, but when the whole bonfire thing happened, it wasn’t just his anxiety acting up.“

Dream’s cheeks heated up as his imagination ran wild, imagining Techno being actually jealous of him and George, maybe being a little bit possesive…

„…you think he really likes me? The way I like him?“

„Hundred percent.“ Wilbur smiled. „He’s just not really… socially skilled you know. He doesn’t know how to show his emotions very well, he probably needs a little help. Considering that he’s awkward little silent introvert and you are big loud extrovert, you could be the one who could help him out of his shell.“ 

Wilbur smirked. „Just saying, just saying~“

Dream finally smiled too, sitting in silence for a few seconds, thinking about what is his plan and then raising his gaze to Wilbur with mischievous little smile.

„Tonight is going to be the little party for the winner of the fight huh..?“

„Yes, and it’s going to be a fancy one too.“ Wilbur replied, mirroring the same smile Dream flashed him. „Are you coming?“

„Hell yeah.“


	15. Moonlight

„Fuck this hurts, what the hell?“ 

„I told you to not move dumbass, now I gotta do the curls again.“

Dream got brave enough to admit that he’s not really good at well… having some manners and after little chat they decided that Wilbur would be ideal candidate for his ethics teacher.

Choosing good clothes for certain events and combining them, using right forks and spoons when eating fancy foods, all that was his speciality and blonde knew that he needs his help if he wants to impress Technoblade tonight.

„How the hell can you go through this every day?“ Dream was getting frustrated after almost half an hour of brushing his messy hair, feeling his scalp get sore after many Wilbur’s attempts of curling them.

„I don’t, these are natural,“ Dream could see Wilbur’s reflection in the mirror as he touched his beautiful curls with smug expression on his face. „But if you mean combing your hair, then I don’t know what to tell you; people do this every day, it’s not like it’s basic stuff.“ He rolled his eyes as he tried to untangle another lock of Dream’s blonde hair.

„Don’t be so- SHIT.“ Dream growled as he felt Wilbur tug on his hair once again.

„You gotta suffer a little for beauty,“ brunet smirked, admiring how perfectly he combed Dream’s locks. „I gotta say that for someone who barely uses hairbrush you have really healthy hair. What is your secret?“

„Blood of my enemies I guess,“ Dream looked at his hair in the mirror, running his fingers through them. „Damn, you actually untangled them. How the fuck did you do that?“

„It’s called „taking care of yourself.“ Wilbur grabbed little tube with hairgel and tried a few hairstyles on him, looking like he’s actually having fun.

„How do you want them to be styled?“

„Wilbur you know very well I have no idea how to style hair unless its wearing them down.“ Blonde watched as his fingers made their way up, making a little wave.

„I think we will ditch the curls and make it a bit smooth, what do you think about that?“ 

„Be my guest.“

Dream watched Wilbur’s face as he did his best with his messy hair, thinking about what was probably going through his head. They knew each other for a few years even before Dream‘s little adventure, but he never mentioned that he belonged to the royals, let alone being future king’s best friend, but for understandable reason he probably kept that as a secret. 

Dream obviously noticed the way he dressed and took care of himself, thinking that he’s just flamboyant, but it was probably just him thinking that; to him was everyone who took a little effort in taking care of themselves fancy as hell, if he was being honest to himself. He also noticed the way he spoke and acted, way too well behaved for someone who claimed to be just from „rich family“ and not someone from upper class. It was probably his way of coping with losing his friend, taking his guitar and getting lost in the streets, looking for something to fill the void. Dream knew that feeling very well.

Back then they were just kids. I fit wasn’t for Wibur’s parents who liked to travel, exploring new lands and cultures and who took interest in Dream’s city, they would have never met. Every year they would meet in the fanciest part of the town, hiding from Wilbur’s parents for they would scold him for being a friend with some common „peasant“.

Fortunately, he didn’t care and he kept on hanging out with Dream, telling him about the great city of their king.

„It’s so big!“ baby Wilbur would say, making dramatic gestures. „At least six times bigger then this whole town, with big fancy houses and water fountains all over! We also have zoos!“

„No way!“ Dream would watch him with starts in his eyes, using all his imagination to paint an image of city his friend would try to describe. He loved all the little details about big beautiful streets with street performers and magicians, river flowing through the city with massive wooden boats on it, but he loved the castle the most.

„Draw the castle for me again! Please please!“ he would beg him with sketchbook and crayons in his hand, watching Wilbur’s skilled hand drift above the paper as he tried his best to draw every detail.

„This is the big wall around the entrance,“ he started to describe his masterpiece. „It has three floors and big hall where king is holding a ball every month.“ He smirked. „I was there once with my dad.“

„Really? That’s so cool!“ Dream’s eyes widened, looking amazed. 

„It was!“ Wilbur looked proud, continuing with describing the picture. „There is a big dining room, many many halls with paintings and flowers and rooms for guests and servants.“

„And these are for what?“ Dream pointed to four massive towers on each side of castle.

„There are bedrooms for royal family.“ He showed him each one of them. „This one is for king and queen, this one for their daughter, third one for youngest son and the last one is for oldest son.“

„And the oldest is future king right?“

Wilbur smiled. „Yeah, he is.“ He looked at the only tower that was drawn with light in it. „I.. really hope he will be.“

„Dream..?“ grown up Wilbur interrupted Dream’s stream of thoughts. 

„Y-yeah?“ he looked at him, suddenly realizing that he is in fact still sitting in Wilbur’s room, still stuck in the presence, ready to meet the said king in person. 

His heart sinked when he realized how much older they all are. What happened in the span of almost fifteen years, time between happy kid and heartbroken adult. This… this wasn’t the original plan they had.

„It’s done.“ Wilbur’s smile was soft, like he knew that he woke Dream from his little trip to the past.   
He fluffed his hair a bit, making it look fluffier than it actually was. Blonde man in front of him looked amazed, admiring the way this little change fitted perfectly to the vision he had in his head. It was perfect.

„That’s so good Wilbur, oh my god.“ He smiled like a sun, thanking him for this little miracle. „Do you.. do you think he will like it?“

„Absolutely.“ He smiled back at him. „But you know that the way you dress and look does not really affect that he likes you for you?“

„I just wanna look good, that’s all.“ Dream rose up from the chair, starting to get into clothes Wilbur chose from him earlier. „I know for a fact that he’s going to look handsome as fuck once again with his fancy clothes and everything, I don’t want him to think that he’s hanging out with a peasant you know..“

„Dream…“ Wilbur sighed, handing him new shirt and coat as he helped him get to the tight clothes. „I knew I already taught you some manners, tips and tricks about the way „royal“ person should act and that’s completely fine, I am glad you are willing to learn that, but for real; Techno doesn’t care. He fell in love with Dream, not some polished, fancied up version. You should sick to being just you.“

He noticed that subtle change in Dream’s expression, like a little drop of sadness made it’s way into his veins, corrupting the whole body. He sighed deeply, fighting with buttons on his shirt.

„I don’t wanna be like this anymore. I wanna be well mannered guy who knows how to dress and how to act so I he doesn’t embarass himself. I wanna be worthy.“

„You are,“ brunet started to realize that he’s not going to change Dream’s mind, knowing the stubbornness of his, but he still tried to convince him that this isn’t necessary.

„Please just.. be yourself. That is enough okay?“

„…I will see.“ Dream replied, finally sliding into his new leather boots, making his way to the massive mirror in corner of the room. „How do I look?“

„I think you look ready.“

As both men made their way to the house where event was taking the place, they started to hear music coming from inside that was mixing with drunken laughter and things breaking. The party already started and they were late.

„At least we are fashionably late.“ Dream laughed softly, making Wilbur look proud of his little student.

„Right. Do you remember what I taught you?“

„To straighten my posture, use the littlest spoon for dessert, let ladies and older people sit and look into people’s eyes when giving them a handshake.“ Dream said with confidence in his voice.

„But the most important thing is,“ Wilbur made him stop as he helped him fix his hair once again. „Have fun and be yourself.“

„Alright professor Wilbur,“ Dream rolled his eyes with smile on his face. „Wish me luck.“

„I will.“ He smiled at him, making his way inside the building with blonde by his side.

It seemed like everyone who had a little but time to spare was there. Men and women were dancing around, drinking booze and beer and chatting, making the atmosphere inside cozy as hell, making Dream at least a little bit less anxious. He made his way through the crowd, greeting everyone until he finally got to the other side of a building, looking for Technoblade, but there was noone who at least looked a little bit like him.

„Damn, how can big guy like him get lost in there?“ he wondered, suddenly feeling Wilbur tug on his shirt as he dragged him to the corner of the room to two familiar looking silhouettes.

When he got to the table, he couldn’t believe his eyes. George was just casually chatting with Techno, looking drunk as hell and cracking unfunny jokes as pink haired man giggled, but made sure he hid the way he cringed behind the thick glass of beer pint. Speaking of his hair, blonde noticed that he tied them into a bun, making Dream‘s whole body tense up for some reason. 

„Dream, dude, come here!“ George shouted at him, making him sit down next to him, right in front of Technoblade, who was still giggling, hiding his embarassed, drunk face as his cheeks got red.

„What the hell is happening here?“ Dream couldnt help but to smile, looking absolutely delighted about the bizzare scene that was happening in front of him. „Are you guys high?“

„I wish,“ Techno smiled, gesturing to George as he cracked another bad joke. „You spent the whole year listening to this? You earned my respect once again Dream, it’s truly impressive.“

„Thank you,“ Dream just nodded, suddenly feeling a bit awkward as he realized the way he talked to him through the door just a few hours before. „But really, what happened to you two?“

„George wanted to apologize for shooting me, so he’s buying me drinks tonight.“ He looked proud of himself as he rose up the glass he was holding in his right hand. „This is my eleventh beer.“

„Eleventh?!“ Dream actually looked amazed. „How are you not laying under the table in your own vomit?“

„Ten years of drinking alone makes anyone a champion.“ He smiled, handing him piece of paper with number of drinks George bought. „Feel free to drink on him too, he won’t notice.“

Dream laughed, making sure George is distracted by annoying Wilbur and ordering beer for himself on him. He felt Techno’s gaze on his body, feeling suddenly anxious as hell.

„What happened to your hoodie? And your hair?“ he asked, looking surprised as he finally rose up from his little alcohol induced fog and noticed that Dream got dressed way fancier than usually.

„I just made an effort for once, you like it?“ Dream anxiously waited for Techno’s reply.

„It’s very… different. I think it’s actually really cool.“ Techno took a sip from his beer. „But I can just smell Wilbur’s fashion sense from this. He picked these for you?“

„I um..“ blonde looked a bit embarassed. „Yeah. That’s his work.“ He admitted, losing the spark of excitement he primarly got from Techno noticing the change.

„I gotta admit, he is really good at this.“ He flashed Dream a smile. „But this isn’t you.“ He sat closer to him, reaching over the table to bury his massive hand in Dream’s soft hair, ruining the hairstyle and ruffling his hair up.

„This is much better.“ He smile dat him, making Dream’s heart jump like crazy in his ribcage. He could just feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, making it clear to everyone in the room that that little touch of his just made him fall for him more. 

„I-I…“ Dream sat there completely frozen, not being able to speak until George broke the silence between them.

„Yes?“ Techno watched his face, feeling the confidence alcohol gave him for this dissapear.

„Do you.. wanna go out? It’s um.. It’s hot as fuck in here.“

Techno just laughed softly at the unexpected swearing, nodding and rising up from his chair, leaving Wilbur and George all alone as they watched their friends‘ back, knowing very well what was happening here.

When Dream and Techno got out and sat down on the porch, they felt the atmosphere in between them get heavy. The night was warm and way too nice, petting them softly with light breeze coming from the woods. The moon shined down upon them, making a little spotlight for them, like the night knew this was their moment.

„I am sorry about today..“ Dream finally let out long held apology. „I was just really stressed about some stuff… I didn’t want you to bet he one who would see me in this state.“

It seemed like all confidence that Technoblade had was left behind at the table just like Wilbur and George, making him sober up way too quickly.

„It’s okay... it’s not like you haven’t seen me in my lowest too.“

„True.“ Was all Dream could say at the moment, feeling his throat get tight from all the overwhelming feelings that were washing over his body, demolishing his confidence.

„You know… you look really good at those clothes.“ Techno took all the leftover confidence and showed it into this little moment. „Like.. really good.“

„…thank you.“ Blonde panicked, thanking the night for hiding the rosy cheeks of his as he tried his best to not scream from excitement. 

„I just think that it’s much better when you are autentic. It’s so much better when it’s just you.“

Technoblade felt like the breeze took the last word and carried it away, making the whole valley hear what he felt. Night birds chirped, nearby stream whispered through the trees and the soft, slow music from inside made it’s way to their ears, making both men look at each other.

„…wanna dance?“

„I would love to.“

The slowly rose up from their seats, making their way to each other as they slowly put their bodies together, feeling each other’s heartbeat on their own.

„I think you should lead if you don’t want to keep your toes.“ Dream said quietly, making the other man giggle silently. 

„Will do.“

Techno put his hand on Dream’s waist and took his hand, carefully like he was made from porcelain, breakable and weak, in need of taking care of. Dream let him, holding onto his big hand as they made their first dance move.

„Right foot in front, left in the back, then swing.“ Techno instructed the smaller man, making sure he’s not touching him anywhere else to making him comfortable, even though his whole body wanted to. 

Dream just nodded, following his steps as his heart beated faster and faster, feeling the way pinkhaired man towered over him, smelling the expensive parfume of his and they way his body radiated heat every time they bumped to each other as an accident.

There was a light hum of the trees as they danced in the wind. There were little droplets of dew, illuminated by moonlight, making the ground look like it’s covered in little diamonds. There was a voice of the mountains, calling them to run away from everyone as they looked into each others eyes and kissed for the very first time.


	16. Hungover

Sunlight was slowly creeping into Dream's room, making it's way right into his face, waking him up as he growled in frustration. He felt like there were little bubbles in his head, popping loudly inside his skull, making him feel like he's going to throw up.

"S-shit." he muttered as he quickly jumped over the bed, thinking he's going to see all that beer from yesterday's night again, but the sudden realization of not recognizing room he was in made him so shocked, that he instantly forgot he wanted to vomit.

He looked around himself, looking at those creamy white walls and ceiling, staring at the furniture in the room, looking for any clue, until he saw the cape on chair next to the bed. His heart made a little twirl, followed by sharp pain in his head that made him fall right back into the mattress.

There was a mess in his head, all that empty space was cluttered by blurry memories that made no sense. Dream tried to concentrate on making his mind clear, putting together various scenes that popped everywhere around his brain, consisting of smells, touches and sounds more than actual visual clues.

He started to remember the beautiful rosy smell, mixed with alcohol and blood, the music coming from the pub and chirping of crickets, followed by song of a nightingale and soft hum of the woods. He felt big strong hands roam around his body as a ghost, feeling the warmth from them as the cupped his face and made him fall in love. There was a tingling on back of Dream's neck as he replayed this memory. Then he did it again. And again.

He laid down on the bed, hugging the blanket as he let his mind roam around the place, thinking about what led to this situation; him, laying on king sized bed in Technoblade's room, dressed in something that was way too big on him, definetly not his and faintly smelled of his lover...

He jumped like a startled cat as he hear a door open, looking directly at man he just fantasized about, feeling like he was caught in something naughty, even though he was just laying in matress and staring into the ceiling. 

It was such a weird thing to see Technoblade without his cape, without anything fancy at all. He was dressed in normal human clothes, plain white shirt and brown pants with high leather boots. It looked rather ordinary, but to Dream it was a fantastic outfit. He tried to convince himself that it had nothing to do with it being revealing and tight as hell on Techno's muscular body.

"Oh.. you are finally awake." Techno smiled at him, closing the door behind him. "How is your head?"

"W-what do you mean?" Dream replied, making almost puppy like face at the man in front of him.

"You hit your head," Techno put down the basket he carried, taking out little brown bottle and handkerchief. "I brought you this to clean the wound, it should be Wilbur's job but he apparently made a bet with George over who can handle the most beers."

"Oh.. I see." Dream felt confused as hell, realizing that he remembered absolutely nothing since the kiss. "What did happen?" 

He watched Techno's hands as he put a dab of medicine on piece of cloth, trying to not make a mess as he remembered what happened yesterday, suddenly seeing pinkhaired man's cheeks match his hair. "Um... as you may remember... we kissed."

"...yeah I remember that." Dream tried to sound like it wasn't the only thing he was thinking about since he woke up.

"Well... right after that you tried to get me somewhere priv- else, and in the dark you stumbled over a rock and hit your head hard." he put the handkerchief on Dream's wound, cleaning it up with his trembling hands. "I carried you into my room and begged Wilbur to help me with you, but he was blackout drunk in the pub, so I just stayed here with you, cleaning the wound up until I fell asleep."

Dream's heart started beating way too quickly for his liking as he realized what he just said. Those memories, Techno's smell and hands on his body and the fact that he woke up here, laying on his bed in his clothes... He felt a little bit dissapointed that it was a different scenario than he created in his head, but the overwhelming, warm feeling that came from realization that Techno literally stayed the whole night up to take care of him made him fall in love even more.

"I... I am so sorry, I didn't mean to." Dream just started panicking a bit, feeling like he was wasting Techno's time.

"It's alright," pink haired man just smiled at him, ruffling his hair up just like he did yesterday, making Dream's body tense up. "I actually enjoyed taking care of you ya know... it felt like I was actually useful."

"You are always useful." Dream replied, feeling his cheeks get uncomfortably hot. "Thank you.. really, I am such a clumsy idiot."

"Dream please, calm down." he put the medicine and piece of cloth back into the basket. "I dont mind alright? You would do the same thing for me, don't you?"

"...yeah, of course I would."

After Dream got finally dressed, he decided that it was a good time for a breakfast, as they both felt their alcohol filled stomaches growl uncomfortably. They both went out,heading right at the place they had a breakfast yesterday, talking about stupid shit George and Wilbur did last night, laughing like a maniacs.

"Speaking of the devil..." Techno went a bit pale, recognizing the faces of two men sitting at the table. George and Wilbur were both already eating the breakfast with their eyes fixated at the couple, grinning like two little mischievous kids.

"Hey lovebirds~" George greeted them, looking like he's going to burst of he's not going to poke fun at them at least once.

"Hello gentlemen." Techno just replied, cold as ever as he sat down next to Wilbur, like that is going to save him from George's jokes.

"How was the night?" Wilbur asked them, chewing on his dessert as he watched both men stare at each other, feeling the tension between them.

"It was... rather stressful." Techno tried to speak calmly, making sure Dream doesn't have to answer as he saw his stressed out face. "As you may know, he hit his head, and you were way too drunk to help."

"Well noone thought that your night would end THIS way." little devilish smile appeared on brunet's face as he saw Techno blush and roll his eyes, feeling the embarassment seep into his skin. 

"Alright, let's switch the topic," Wilbur spared both men's lives. "Messenger told us that there is a festival happening next week."

"You all wanna get drunk again?"

"Not exactly." George took big poster out of his bag, spreading it across the table. There was a horror in Techno's eyes as he saw his brother on it.

"It's celebration of "king's" ten years on the throne, basically a big party for the whole city, we can blend in easily and get to him without the guards seeing us, or even suspecting us." George looked at pink haired man's face, seeing the confident expression fade together with the blood in his face. 

Techno was zoning out, expressionlessly staring at his brother's face, feeling his heart being crushed as he noticed the way he was drawn on the poster. Surrounded by his people, adored and loved, with charming smile on his face and crown on his head. This one was made specifically for him.

"Techno?" Dream finally spoke, seeing his lover's face getting pale. He could basically see the flashbacks happening behind his eyes, the blood spilling everywhere, warmth of the dead bodies, screaming and running into the woods. 

"...how long is it going to take us to get there?" he tried to look unbothered, but everyone knew just what is running through his head.

"Six days on feet, two on horses." George replied, taking the poster off the table as he saw his startled expression. "...are you sure you wanna go? I mean... me and Dream are basically assassins, we can take him down on our own."

"No." he just said simply, feeling the anger inside him build up. "I wanna be the one who dethrones him. I want my fucking revenge."

"Are you absolutely sure-?" Wilbur asked, quickly getting interrupted by Techno's angered voice.

"YES." he tried to keep it inside, but the little anger bubbles were getting out, making everyone around him scared shitless.

"Dream, pack our bags." he turned to blonde next to him. "I need to sharpen my sword."


	17. Campfire

"...what is he doing?"

"I don't know, but it's very entertaining."

Wilbur and George were packing their stuff together with Dream and Techno and it took incredibly long time just to decide wat they need to leave here and pack with them. It was almost funny how Wilbur and Techno got stressed when they had to leave some of their fancy clothes behind, making Dream and George absolutely lose it at their stressed out faces.

When they were finally done with packing all they needed, all they had to do was to chose their horses and put a saddle on them, which obviously wasn't hard for any of them, but it seemed like Dream was struggling. A lot.

"I thought you were travelling while being a bounty hunters, what happened to him?" Wilbur looked a bit concerned, watching Dream from afar with George by his side.

"I think I know." dark haired man smiled as he saw Techno come up to his loverboy with little smile on his face.

"Do you need help with the saddle?" he asked him, towering over the blonde man.

"...yes please." Dream responded, trying to sound naive and lost, obviously very content with the way Techno took his bait. "It seems like it got stuck or something."

"Let me show you how to do it." Techno just stood behind him, just close enough to feel the heath radiating from his body.

"You just gotta yank this belt down and up, then strap it in." he tried to explain it to him, but it went over Dream's head as he was way too concentrated on the way pink haired man pressed his chest against him, feeling his expensive perfume and rose petals he always left on his clothes to make them smell good.

"Thank you." he said, watching his big hands handle the straps on his saddle, noticing that it made him feel a certain way he jsut couldn't pinpoint yet.

"I hope you know how to get up there, or do you need my help with that too?" Techno just waited for his response patiently, watching the blonde blush. 

"N-no that's... That's okay, thank you Techno."

Pink haired man just nodded, going back to his own horse, passing by Wilbur who was flashing him a devilish grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know that he could do it by himself right?"

"Of course," Techno tried to look unbothered, but a little smile appeared on his face. "And I bet he knows I know."

"Oh you pig." Wilbur just giggled.

"What? I was just being a good, helpful friend."

"Only a friend?"

"Only a friend." Techno nodded. "Nothing more."

There was a peculiar tone in his voice as he said that, tone that didn't have to be explained between them. Both Wilbur and Techno knew exactly what this meant.

"Are you sure you wanna go? You can.. stay here with Dream, we can try to somehow take care of this whole situation."

"No way," Techno said right away. "I wanna be the one who kills that motherfucker. Besides..." he glanced at Dream quickly, turning back. "I tried to talk him out of this. He wants to go no matter what."

Wilbur just smiled. "That's cute, isn't it?"

"It's stupid." pink haired man just shook his head, annoyed. "You are all fools for going with me, I told you many times I should just do it by myself, it's going to get you killed."

"Friends are here to support and help you Techno," Wilbur replied. "You would do the same for us, wouldn't you?"

"Of course.... but this is different."

"In what?"

"If I go down, it doesn't matter."

Wilbur moaned in frustration. "On please, don't start with this.."

"It's true. When I will die, I will make no impact on this world. I have no kids, family members, lovers or properties to leave behind, I haven't done anything meaningful, I will leave behind pile of bones and my sword. That's it."

"Techno stop..."

"Your death will impact many, George's too. And Dream's..." his heart ached just by thinking about it. "I... I don't think that there would be a way I could cope with the fact that I will be the reason you dissapeared from this world..."

There was a long silence, interrupted only by wind howling in the nearby woods. There was a journey waiting for them, ocean of trees ready to swallow them and spit them out like they are nothing to this cruel earth.

"You can't talk about this like that..." Wilbur just reached for his friend, patting him on his shoulder. "We want to go, because we care about you. Because we wanna go. And if this all will work out, you will be finally free."

"...are you sure you wanna do this for me?" he looked Wilbur in the eyes.

"I don't know anyone else who I would rather die for."

-

"... is it a human?"

"Yes."

"Is it annoying?"

"Also yes."

"Is it George?"

"Hey!"

Techno tried to not burst out laughing as he spent the last half an hour listening to rest of the group play a guessing game, which eventually turned into Dream and Wilbur Bullying George Tournament.

"Was that a laugh I heard, Mr. Blade?" Wilbur mocked Techno as he noticed the way corners of his mouth moved up and down. "I thought you said this was an entertainment for simplier minds."

"Well I see that you are all entertained," he closed a book he was only half-reading due the loud laughs from his friends. "Besides, this is straight up bullying."

"See?" George pointed to Techno. "Even he is on my side!"

"Only because you bought him drinks last night in the pub." Dream tried to just poke fun of Techno, masking the desperate need for his attention that he was not getting because of that damn book he was reading since the start of their journey.

"True." Techno said simply, making Wilbur and Dream laugh, while George jut sat there, accepting his fate as he heard his stomach gurgle

"Guys I am hungry, can we stop somewhere?"

They all realized just how low the sun was, dangerously close to the mountains on the other side of the valley. Judging by how long the shadows were, they could tell that the sun will go down completely in nearly two or three hours, which was just enough time to set up a little camping site for them to survive night in.

They all agreed to assigning certain tasks for each of them; George being the best with bow chose to hunt something for them to eat, Wilbur decided to go look for some dry wood for campfire, leaving Techno and Dream to set up their tents.

"So um..." Techno scratched his head. "I am going to be completely honest, I never set up any tent by myself. I actually never really saw a tent being built before."

"For real?" Dream raised his eyebrow, genuinely surprised. "You never made a sleepover with friends in the backyard? Pretending you are a adventurer on a journey and stuff?"

"Nope. My only friend was Wilbur and my parents never really... let us play outside with all those risks around being assassinated or kidnapped. You know, the usual." he talked about it so casually that it made Dream feel a little bit embarassed.

"...I am sorry that was a bad question."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have made those remarks, it now sounds like I am just a loser."

"That's not true," Dream tried to reassure him, showing him how to build the tent as he continued talking. "It's not your fault that you were born into this. I did not choose it either."

Techno just nodded, feeling like there was no use in digging into this nasty stuff even more than they already did. They both already shared a little life stories about their unhappy childhoods, feeling like it was in some fucked up way also a thing that made them more connected. Like they could through each other have something they missed their whole life. 

For Dream it was a feeling of being safe and secure. For Techno it was freedom and feeling like he could be open and himself. But for both of them it was love.

Their hands met several times as they struggled with the leather, feeling the heath of each other on their skin, feeling the air between them get thicker, harder to breathe. They both saw the little glares they made at each other, feeling like there was a magnet that made them want to get closer...

"Make a way for this big boy!" George suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding a hog he shot just moments ago like a trophy. "Look at the size of this guy!"

"George please, you ruined their moment." Wilbur came up from the other side of the forest, tossing dry wood he brought into a small circle he prepared. Dream just blushed, feeling all the blood in his body rush into his cheeks, meanwhile Techno just tried to mask it by working on the tents, not even showing his face.

"They can flirt when we go to sleep, this is a big deal." George just tossed the hog nex to the campfire. Wilbur just rolled his eyes with smile on his face as lowered his voice, looking at Technoblade. "Well it's not the first time you shot pig."

"I heard you." Techno said simply, not even bothering with raising his head to shoot Wilbur a death stare.

They all just had did their tasks, feeling the sunlight dissapear and forest get cold, which was a signal for them that it was time for a dinner. Wilbur made sure to make the meat just crispy enough to not make it into a charcoal, giving a generous piece of hog to every member of their little group. Warmth coming from campfire and full stomach made them all comfortably sleepy, which resulted to them all saying goodbyes to each other and hitting the hay.

They all made a silent agreement in fact that Dream will be paired with Techno, but it obviously did not make George stop with all those devilish smiles he sent to Dream when he got into tent with pink haired man by his side. It made him even more nervous than he already was, making him hesitate wheter he should actually lay next to him instead of laying outside next to the fire, even though his whole body wanted to just cuddle up to him and stay like this the whole night.

Techno decided to go to sleep right after the dinner, looking actually tired, rightfully. Dream watched him sleep peacefully, admiring the way campfire brought up all the features of his face, including the scar he left on his eyebrow. He just sighed softly, laying down next to him, but not too close as he didn't want him to think he's invading his personal space.

He daydreamed about all the possibilities he had right now. About how he could lay just a little bit closer, feel his breath on his neck, maybe cuddle up to his chest and tell him in the morning that he was just feeling cold... maybe take his face and kiss his lips once again as the first time it wasn't enough.

He was just a few inches away from him but it felt like an abyss.

"...are you awake?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down so George or Wilbur couldn't hear him. There was no response, only soft hum of the forest, cracking fire and Techno's soft breath.

Dream hoped he was awake. He hoped he could tell him all the stuff that was on his mind as he felt like he was going to burst if he's not going to let those words out. It was like there was a truth serum running through his veins, but it was only the way the smell of his lover intoxicated him, making him spill his heart out.

"I just... I know you can't hear me but I just need to tell you how much you mean to me..." he felt his lips move on it's own. "I don't know if you feel the same way as me, but I need you in my life. I feel like there is no point of continuing if it's not with you."

Still no response.

"...I wish one day I could tell you this while you are awake. I wish we could be much more than friends laying down next to each other, I want so much more..."

There was a light hum of the trees as they danced in the wind, just like the night they danced together. But this time, Techno wasn't holding his waist, he was not tilting his head to kiss him with moon behind him. There was no music coming from the pub, celebrating their love, only dark, cold embrace of night.

It hurt like nothing Dream ever experienced before.

"Goodnight Techno..." he just sighed, closing his eyes so he could give himself in dreamland where he could live his own, made up life. 

He fantasized about life with him. Living in small, cute house next to a lake, with flowers around it, with garden and pets. He fantasized about the way they would give each other kiss every morning and every night, cuddling as he was the little spoon, making his lover get lost in his golden locks. It felt so real, the hands around his waist and chest, the heath they radiated...

He opened his eyes, seeing big strong arms wrapped around him from behind and red cape laid over him, feeling Techno's breath behind his ear.

"Goodnight Dream."


	18. Tent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about shorter chapter, I am starting my freshman year in college and I am incredibly busy :D

It was still dark outside, when Dream woke up from the most beautiful dream he has ever experienced.

Moon was slowly fading away into the dark that awaited it behind the mountains, making a space for sun to rise up and shine upon this beautiful valley. The forest was quiet for it was still asleep, making a safe space for anoyne seeking a place to rest. Dream wasn't feeling rested at all. He felt like he was going to die soon and rot here into the moss.

He felt the goosebumps on his skin appear as he realized that the strong arm of his lover, that he dreamt about that night, wasn't wrapped around him, cold air getting under his skin. He trembled, getting overwhelmed by the feeling of being left alone in the freezing tent. There was something about that dream not being reality that crushed him. 

Maybe it was the realization that Techno will never hear what he means to him.

Maybe it was the fact that Techno would never do something as bold as hugging him from behind on his own. 

Maybe it was just the feeling that... that he was not wanted. 

He felt invisible force push into his chest, making him surpress his cries into his arm. He felt pathetic, having a breakdown over a stupid dream, something that doesn't even exist. It was so stupid.

"...Dream?" he heard Techno's deep voice behind him, feeling the tint of fear in his voice.

"Y-Yeah?" he tried to wipe little tears in corners of his eyes with his sleeve, trying to not look like he was crying over man next to him.

"Are you alright? You got out of my arms in the middle of the night and now you are crying..." 

Dream's cheeks heated up immediately, feeling his whole body tense as he went over the sentence he just heard.

"...it wasn't a dream?" he was so perplexed that he forgot he wanted to bawl his eyes out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. you know. You hearing my stupid little confession and then hugging me from behind..?"

He could hear Techno's stiffled soft laugh as he wrapped his arms around him once again, pushing him into his embrace. "I can do it once again and pinch you if you are not convinced."

Dream felt his tiny body being basically swallowed by Techno's arms and chest, feeling like he's being wrapped in warm, soft blanket. Everything about it felt so surreal, but he could tell now that it was true, that the smell of rose petals and perfume was real and the warmth coming from his lover's body was not a product of his touch starved mind.

"You are.. not mad?"

"Why should I be?"

"Because I am little crybaby and I can't even confess right..." Dream tugged on Techno's cape he used as a blanket, bringing it right under his chin so he could be completely tugged under it.

He heard Techno sigh behind him. "...at least you have the balls to confess."

They both went silent for a minute, feeling Technoblade's words settle in. "I um.. I am not really good with words... but you are master in this, you know? You just let the words come out like it's nothing, without fear." he sighed once again, hugging him tightly. "I like that about you. I like that you are fearless and unapologetically yourself. I wish I could do that too..."

Dream knew very well what he was talking about. He turned his face to him as he looked into his eyes while they were both in cold embrance of night, trying to warm each other up. 

"Then just talk to me. Tell me what is on your mind."

"That's not that easy..."

"It is," Dream smiled at him softly, even though he knew he couldn't see it. "Just.. close your eyes and think of me. What do you see?" 

He put his hands on his cheeks, laying fingers gently on Techno's face to make him close his eyes and concentrate.

"I... I see home." Techno's voice trembled. "I see sun shining over our house and sunflower fields all around it, long and bright, looking like they are endless. IAnd I see us, just sitting down on the bench, laughing and having a dinner together... living together. Like we are couple."

Dream took hands off his face. "What do you see now?"

"I still see my home."

Dream's smile widened, feeling his eyes get watery once again. He knew they don't need words, they don't need unnecessary, overcomplicated talks. He just buried his head into Techno's chest, feeling the happiness flow down his veins as he felt that little broken piece of his soul fit back into a place it belonged.

"Do you really... wanna share your future with me?" he asked, looking up and meeting his lover's gaze. 

"I don't think I know better person I would rather have in my life until the end than you Dream." he put his big hand into blonde nest of curly hair, running his fingers through thick locks. 

"But... you know I am not anyone noble right? I don't have a drop of blood in my veins, I don't even know how big city or palace looks like..."

"You will see everything," he smiled. "And I think that the fact that you are not highborn is actually pretty good. This world doesn't need any more posh, stuck up rich people who know nothing about what real life is. You do."

Dream made a smug face. "Are you considering me as a future king, Mr. Blade?"

"More as a future queen." Techno grinned, ruffling his hair. "How does that sound?"

"Pretty sexist," Dream just pretend-rolled his eyes. "Are you saying that I am the girl in this relationship? Just because I am a little bit shorter than you? Wow Techno, wow."

"I am not saying it's because of your height, there are other... aspects." pink haired man tried to calm the urge make a smug face at Dream. "I would rather not dig into that."

"No no no, I am very interested in this analysis of yours." Dream looked at him, waiting for his response with curiosity in his eyes. Techno just rolled his eyes with smile on his face, feeling his own cheeks heat up.

"Dream no, don't even try to get this out of me, you will be terribly dissapointed."

"I am kinda stubborn if you haven't noticed yet." devilish little smile appeared on Dream's face when he started to tickle Techno, making the big, scary man above him turn into giggly mess as he tried to get blonde's hands off him.

"Give me the information and I will let you live~" Dream tried to mock Technoblade's voice and failed miserably, making pink haired man laugh even more, maybe too much for their own good.

"S-stop, they are going to wake up." 

"Your fault!" Dream just giggled, continuing with tormenting Techno with tickling, which started to get a little bit too much for him. Not only it was uncomfortable, but it was also making him feel emasculated. 

Techno was used to always being the cold, mysterious and dangerous one in the room and it took one blonde guy with crappy mask to turn him into a schoolgirl. He had to stop this, right now.

He waited for the right moment to get a hold of Dream's wrists, making him raise his arms and pinning him to the ground. He hovered above him, watching the confident expression on Dream's face fade away, leaving behind flushed cheeks and little spark in his eyes that was telling him something that he didn't understand.

"Stop yelling for god's sake," George's voice appeared out of nowhere, followed by him pushing his head through the tent's opening and seeing both of them out of their breath on top of each other.

"A-Alright, I am not going to disturb." he dissapeared like a ghost, leaving behind two very confused men.

"...should we tell him I was just tickling you?"

"...yeah, we probably should."


	19. The Question

This morning felt like nothing bad in the world ever happened before. The sun was shining, uncovering little diamond droplets on soft, moss blanket, making the whole forest smell like pine trees. The sky was blue with little lacing of silky white clouds, that were slowly passing through the roof of this beautiful valley. None of the beauty compared to the man Dream was currently laying on.

With his head laying on his lap, he could watch his face for as long as he wished for. He could watch him laugh, seeing the little wrinkles from all that smiling in the corners of his mouth appear, noticing that those weren't here before. He also noticed how soft his pastel pink hair looked, fitting perfectly to his pale skin that was decorated with little scars, making him look sweet but also intimidating as hell. It was something that sent shivers down his spine for all the good reasons. 

It felt like something out of his childhood fantasies, seeing all his best friends chat with smiles on their faces over the campfire, enjoying breakfast together in beautiful forest while man of his dreams is running his big hand through his hair, looking like a fairytale prince that came to his miserable life to save him. 

After all.. he was a real life prince.

"Techno?" he asked him as something suddenly hit him, making the man above him turn his head to him. "How exactly are you planning on proving that your brother is a murderer?"

All the laughter disappeared, making Wilbur and George turn their heads to Techno, waiting for him to respond. This morning was full of poking fun of the couple, making light jokes around their newly found relationship and everyone was just having fun. It almost felt like they were just on some road trip, not on throne-taking mission. The question of "how the hell are we going to do this" was something that was hovering over their heads through the whole journey but no one dared to ruin the fun atmosphere.

"Um... I have my ways. That's none of your business, you are here just as moral support." Techno answered with cold, uncomfortable expression on his face, looking like this was something he was trying to avoid for a long time.

"But I mean... this is kind of important, I think we should know that." Dream responded, making the other two men just nod as they were too scared to go over Techno's boundaries with asking him about something he clearly did not wanted to talk about it, being too scared of giant's response.

"You will just wait outside for me, I don't want you to get hurt because of my family's business. Especially you." he looked into his eyes, making Dream soft and mushy. "And you two too, obviously."

"Oh yeah, sure." Wilbur rolled his eyes with faint smile on his face. He knew very well that Techno wasn't a dick and that he cared about his friends a lot.

"...t-that's nice, but we should really know what is going to happen." Dream tried to not get affected by Techno's smooth words, feeling that the fear over his lover's life get much stronger than love. "If something goes wrong, we should react correctly."

Techno just sighed, knowing that he should probably just tell them. "You see... excessive use of dark magic, especially heavy spells, takes tool on your body." he caughed, clearing his throat. "There are many ways it can manifest. Darker hair, little spider veins all over your body, nosebleeds... but since my brother's hair was always black, make-up exists and nosebleeds can be blamed on anything, there is also one very specific thing that happens to your body."

"...and that is?" Dream asked, watching pink haired man's face.

"Your blood turns black." 

Everyone went silent, just looking at each other as they immediately understood why Techno refused to talk about this.

"So you have to..."

"Yes. I have to fight him." Techno's gaze faintly went over the sword that was sticking out of his bag, feeling suddenly too small against his weapon, like only lifting it would crush him.

"But you are good," George suddenly spoke after a long time of silence. "I mean... everyone fears you for a reason. You can fight Dream like it's nothing and you even kicked our asses when we outnumbered you."

Techno chuckled, visibly pleased with the brunet's praise. "Thank you. But this isn't about skill, honor or whether your weapon is better than opponent's. He's not fighting fair and he never will. Not when he has dark magic on his side."

Everyone noticed the way Dream's eyes widened with fear.

"Can... can he kill you?" he asked in trembling voice, 

"Yep," Techno tried to not look bothered. "And he will 100% try to smite me off this earth at the very moment I go through the gate of his castle."

"And you don't care?" Dream suddenly barked, noticing the way Techno responded without any emotion in his voice.

"I mean... I do?"

"...can we talk alone?" Dream suddenly turned to Wilbur and George, yanking his boyfriend away from the campfire without waiting for their response like an overprotective husband would.

"Hey hey, calm down-" Techno tried to soothe his lover, almost falling over a branch as he got dragged away to the nearby stream where they could be alone. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with YOU?" Dream snapped at him, feeling the fear in his stomach befriend the anger that appeared out of nowhere.

"Dream I am sorry, I don't know what do you mea-"

"You are going on suicide mission!" blonde felt the panic seep into his voice. "What is your sword going to do against his army of devoted soilders? What is your shield going to do against his magic?" he yelped. "What am I going to do without you?"

He felt the tears form in the corner of his eyes even though his whole body tried to suppress them. It was like they were burning through his face like acid would, marking him as fool who thought that for the first time in his life things are going to go well. 

"...Dream you knew that this was going to happen." Techno sighed, trying to pull his boyfriend into his arms. "You knew that it's going to be dangerous."

"I know..." Dream buried his face into pink haired man's chest, feeling the heat that was coming from his body soothe him at least a little bit.

He never knew what it meant to look through pink glasses until this very moment. All the excitement from finally having the man he yearned for notice him, painting the future with him and living for just the way he smiled only for him... it made him forget that the man has a tragedy in his blood and his destiny was hiding behind big dark cloud of fear, for there were only two options how this will end.

Its future with Dream, taking the crown and sitting on the throne by his side as they clear Techno's name and get their happy end. Or it's death in arms of his arch nemesis, ending the family line with one well aimed spell, killing Techno's body and Dream's future. 

"Please... please Techno, don't go." he begged his lover to stay, hugging his waist like he was not going to let go. "We can just... give up on this plan, going back into the woods and building little hut on the edge of the village and pretend that the past never happened..." he intertwined his fingers with Techno's. "We can make our little field, selling our stuff to villagers and making a living like this. We can build our little garden and plant sunflowers, I can make a little space for herbs and learn how to cook. We can be happy like this if we try."

Techno looked him in the eyes, trying to compose a single sentence but he couldn't. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't make this worse and the last thing he wanted to see was Dream with tears in his eyes.

Of course that he wanted this. He wanted to settle down somewhere where he could be himself, maybe adopt some kids, make friends with neighbours and make a little party every week in the backyard, telling crazy stories and jokes to everyone with pink wine in his hand and his husband on his lap. Yeah, he wanted that.

But this was the future. It was dressed in bright colours and it smelled like flower fields and sweet peace, it was warm and inviting like a siren on the shore, luring mariners into the cove where men came to die. There was no bright future without solved past.

If he never solved what he went through, if never let that bottled up anger and never avenged his parents and little sister, it would probably kill him with regret. 

It took one look into Dream's eyes and long sigh for Dream to understand.

"...I understand." blonde tried not to weep. He knew that the way he was overprotective and jealous about Techno just made everything worse or complicated. Maybe it was time to not worry that much and just... let the life find a way. 

"I know you got it in you. You are smart and strong enough." he gripped his lover's sleeves, looking up with smile on his face. "I know that this is going to end well. I trust you."

Techno returned the smile, running his fingers through blonde's hair. "I won't disappoint you darling."

Dream's cheeks immediately flushed, making him bury his face into Techno's chest again. "You fucking bastard."

"What?" he just chuckled, petting his head. "I can't call you like that?"

"...you can." Dream whimpered, not daring to move. "Can we maybe.. stay like this for a while before we go? Would you mind?"

"Of course we can." Techno said, kissing his forehead. "I don't mind if it's you."


	20. Wall

There was something terrifying about seeing Technoblade's face lose all blood as he saw the lights flickering in the dead of night behind a tall stone wall in the distance. 

"Is that it?"

"...yes, it is." 

He recognized these walls, it almost felt like the texture, the way every stone fitted into another was written into his brain. He slowly walked along the edge of the town, running his fingers through the cracks that appeared over the years he left this place. He remembered the wall and it remembered him, but just like him, it grew over the years, seemingly touching the sky. 

"You know," Wilbur spoke to him. "We can still turn back and leave. We are not going to be mad."

"No, we can't just give up on this now that we are here," Techno shook his head, turning to his friends and boyfriend. "But you can stay here while I deal with this."

Dream just groaned. "We talked about this already. Unless you slice us up on the spot, we are not going to leave your side."

Both Wilbur and George nodded, waiting for Techno to respond, but they all knew that he is not going to go against his boyfriend's wish. It seemed like that the great Technoblade finally got tamed, and noone thought that it would be a pretty blonde boy with deep green eyes and little freckles dusted on his cheeks.

"...alright." he tried to fight his urge to blush, turning away from his friends to hide his face. "We just gotta come up with a way of getting over this tall ass wall. There is no way I can go through the gates, everyone would recognize me right away."

They all started thinking, trying to come with something that did not include a catapult or violent raid. Techno stood under the walls his sibling created years before he came, knowing very well that this day will come and that he has to make this as difficult as possible, building over nice little nice wall that their parents made and creating giant, 30 feet tall monster of a wall. All that screamed that behind these walls was a tyrant.

The longer he stood there, the smaller he felt against the big hoard of stones and cement, feeling like this was his personal Mount Everest and he was the mummy, forever preserved in the immortal ice, used only as a tourist mark for other man that try to conquer this giant mountain.

"Oh, I will handle this." Wilbur suddenly spoke to him with smile on his face, moving closer to the wall. He started going along it's shape for a few minutes while looking like an idiot before little spark appeared in his eyes as he saw a little red brick, that was positioned right behind a big bush.

"Gentleman, follow me." he said with confident smile on his face, pushing the brick inside the wall which suddenly turned into a little secret opening as everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.

"...how the hell did you did that?" Techno looked actually impressed. "You bribed the builders to make this here? Thats nifty as hell Wilbur, I gotta give you that."

"Nah, I am not skilled like this. But I know someone who is." he winked at him. "You will never in milion years believe who lives right behind this part of the wall."

Techno blinked quickly as hundreds of faces ran over his mind, making him shiver in excitement but also in fear. He remembered that many of those people are probably dead, and it was only because of him.

"I... I have no idea.." he spoke quietly, the stress visibly taking over him. All those wild fantasies spread aroundhis mind like a posion, making him paranoid for some reason. This is way too perfect to be true, is Wilbur on brother's side? Is there an army of soilders on the other side, just waiting to cut him and his friends up? Is he strong enough?

That all vanished as he felt soft hand around his own, followed by pair of beautiful green eyes appearing in front of his face. Dream.

"Don't be scared," he cupped giant's face, making him feel only his boyfriend presence. "I know this is terrifying but this is going to be okay alright? I am here with you."

Techno's hazel eyes looked into Dream's, feeling like the very thought of seeing the beautiful man in front of him happy after they win was worth living and moving forward. He squeezed his hand.

"...I will go if you get behind me." he smiled at him, seeing the blonde nod at his offer. George made vomiting sounds.

"We get it, you are in love and you would die for each other, can we move forward before someone finds us here?"

"George!" Wilbur made offended face. "Don't be such a jealous bitch-"

"No, he's right," Techno interrupted Wilbur's speech. "If I remember correctly, the guards used to be monitoring borders of our city every hour, we should hurry up."

They all followed Wilbur through the opening in the wall, Dream holding onto his boyfriend's hand as he tried to keep his position behind him, carefully stepping into seemingly whole new world.

"Oh my god." Techno whispered to himself as he suddenly appeared on stranger's backyard, seeing the whole city behind low fence of this unknown garden. This place changed so much, it almost made him weep. All the bright colours and laughter dissapeared from the streets, making everything dark and gloomy as the only sounds that could be heard were silent, barely heard steps of town's inhabitants. Dark clouds above the city made everything dressed into dark tones, making it seem like this is place without life.

"Techno, come on." Dream tried to push his boyfriend forward, seeing the worried expression on his face. "We can't let anyone see us."

"He.. he changed everything." he looked heartbroken, just letting the blonde push him through the garden. "He erased everything that our parents built."

Dream sighed, squeezing his lover's hand. "Look um... we will talk about this later okay? We gotta make sure you will be okay now, alright? Lets just get you inside."

"Where is Wilbur taking us anyway..?" he asked, holding his boyfriends hand as he rushed to the door of stranger's house. The closer he got, the less it looked like family house. He could almost smell the alcohol that came from inside. He shivered.

"Wilbur why the fuck are you taking us to the pub? Are you crazy?"

"Chill big man, this is not just any pub." Wilbur tried to calm him down, taking rusty key from his backpack and sticking it into little keyhole hidden under the doorknob, opening the mysterious door in front of them. "Follow me, you won't regret."

Techno just shrugged, going inside as Wilbur asked him. They went through something that seemed like a storage room used for storing the alcohol, judging by all those big barells and faint smell of beer and wine mixing together, making their stomaches do somersaults. Wilbur opened the door on the other side of the room, peeping out through the little space between door and wall, making sure noone dangerous was outside. Then he stepped out.

"Wilbur, finally! Thanks god you came back in one piece, I was starting to get worried~" familiar voice could be heard as Wilbur greeted unknown man that was on the other side, making Techno think hard about who this voice belonged to.

"Hey! Yeah I am completely fine, I just... please don't freak out." Wilbur suddenly opened the door leading to the storage room, uncovering his friends as all their hearts nearly stopped.

There was a silence for whole five seconds before years of memories materialized right in front of two men's eyes.

"Techno...?"

"...Phil?"

They both stared into each other's eyes, feeling like they are going to shatter from the pressure in the air that was filling the room.

"Is... is that really you?" older man in front of him rose up from his seat and walked up to him slowly, hesitantly, almost like he was scared that Techno will attack him. 

"..yeah I um... I changed I know..." pink haired man looked almost ashamed of being seen by his best friend, by his father figure after all these years of being absent, looking like a brute that came from the woods with blood on his sword and hunger for revenge in his eyes. But Phil knew better. He knew that underneath all those deep scars, giant body and scary looking gaze was a boy that got lose decade ago, trying to find his way back home.

"...you just.. grew." Phil chuckled, trying to hide tears of happiness in corners of his eyes, which was something Techno was battling with too. "How the hell did you survived?"

"...Phil I think we need to grab a beer if you wanna digest this properly."


	21. Memories

Phil's little pub was getting filled with so needed laughs and giggling that all of them craved so badly. Everyone was sitting around little round table, enjoying the cold drinks and warmth that was coming from fireplace behind them. There were little candles light up everywhere, making the dark, gloomy room just a little bit more friendlier, creating an illusion of perfect life where wasn't any tyrant on the throne and where they can all be free. It wasn't a perfect illusion, but it was just enough for them to finally rest.

Wilbur and George were too busy drunkenly playing cards and cackling up after a few sets of beers, letting Techno tell Phil about what actually happened back then, ten years before this beautiful moment of reunion. His hair was pulled back into a little ponytail, letting everyone admire his face in candlelight, making Dream remember the night at the bonfire where he realized that he fell in love.

He always thought that falling in love was like being pushed over the edge of a mountain, getting his body destroyed by spiky rocks and falling into a sea, suffocating under the endless waves, just like in every relationship he went through. It always ended up with his half-dead body, washed up on the shore as stray dogs circled him with intention of eating him alive. But this was different. Maybe this was the point in his life where he's finally worthy enough of true love.

"You know," Phil raised his beer. "I always knew you were innocent. I know you Techno, this wasn't your work, everyone who lived near your family knew that that little bastard had disturbed mind, always leaving animal carcasses around the royal garden. I can't believe he framed you like this and got away with it."

"Yeah it's.. it's messed up." Techno looked at the bottom of his empty glass. „Those first years in exile were brutal… when you get used to being pampered and having servants for everything, it’s hard to adapt to getting care of yourself. I felt like I was going to rot in that fortress and that my remains will never see the light of day.“

„And what made you come out? What happened after that?“ Phil’s eyes widened, getting excited about rest of the story.

Techno just chuckled nervously, looking at Dream who was sipping his mead silently while admiring his partner’s beauty. „Maybe he could tell you that.“

Phil’s eyebrow went up as he thought Dream was just friend Techno made along the way to the city. „Oh really? You found him?“

„I…“ Dream scratched back of his neck with nervous smile on his face. „…kind of.. hunted him down.“

„…what?“ man in front of him widened his eyes even more. „What do you mean by that?“

The genuine fear in Phil’s eyes made Techno cackle up. He just grabbed his beer, enjoying the show that was playing in front of his eyes.

„Well you see… for some „uknown“ reason there was a bounty on Techno’s head and me and my friend George thought, as professional bounty hunters we are, that it could be a good opportunity. We thought that taking him down as two versus one would be easy but he was just too damn good.“ He smiled at his boyfriend, noticing the faint red tinge on his cheeks.

„Of course he is good.“ Phil suddenly spoke with proud smile on his face. „I trained him.“

„You did?“ Dream got all excited, his body language immediately changing. „You are the one who taught him how to fight?“

Phil pointe dat himself with smug smile on his face. „That’s me~“

Techno didn‘t like where this was going.

„So you basically raised him huh? How was he as a teenager-?„

„J-just continue with the story.“ Techno cut this discussion really quick as Dream groaned, giving him the look of „this isn’t over“ that made him kind of terrified.

„Well.. George wanted to end this as the little scared baby he is, but I couldn’t just leave this business unfinished. So I snuck out in the middle of the night and tried to track him down, getting into his liar and nearly killing him.“

„…that’s terrifying, but continue.“ Phil commented, visibly invested into the story.

„He obviously caught me and imprisoned me, can’t be mad at him for that, I was there to kill him after all. Well.. then we spoke and got closer, then we spoke some more and got even closer and teamed up, me being the one who finally brought him out so he can redempt himself.“

„…this is how you make friends Techno?“ Phil just looked at the man next to Dream, who was having a hard time keeping it together in front of his father figure.

„He’s not technically his friend.“ Wilbur commented, giggling with George as they noticed the blush on Techno’s face.

„Huh?“ older man looked at Techno with so many questions in his eyes, looking lost as hell. „Is he your slave servant or what?“

Wilbur and George were just maniacally laughing, making pink haired man bury his face in his hands, hiding the blush that spread everywhere. Dream was just sitting here, gulping down liquid confidence before putting the glass down and speaking instead of his anxiety filled lover.

„We are actually dating…“

There was a long pause before Phil started laughing into Techno’s face. „Oh my god, you bastard, I knew it!“

„…you knew?“ Technoblade’s confusion was for once much stronger than his embarrassment, making him raise his red face from his hands. „How?“

„Oh please,“ Phil just giggled. „I knew you since you were eleven, of course I noticed the way you never talked to girls but got distracted by guys, even when we were training. And don’t get me started on your fashion taste, leather pants? Seriously? I doesn’t get any gayer than that.“

There was laughing resonating all around the pub, making Techno basically shrink into his seat as he tried to dissapear, suddenly feeling Phils hand on his shoulder.

„I am just poking fun at you, I am happy that you finally found someone,“ he sounded genuine, making Techno feel at least a little bit better. „And if you two got together even after nearly killing each other, then I think you will be surely inseparable.“

„Thank you Phil…“ pink haired man smile dat him, looking like he’s going to start crying with all those emotions mixing inside him. Everyone saw that, but they knew that Technoblade never cries. „This actually means a lot to me…“

„It’s alright,“ he smiled at him and switched his attention to Dream. „You know, I think you won the lottery of life Dream, you got yourself a future king.“

„I know that very well.“ Blonde smiled, squeezing Techno’s hand as his boyfriend squirmed under him in embarassment, the blush on his cheeks not going anywhere.

„You don’t have to be embarassed by showing off your feelings, we know that you have heart under all those fancy clothes.“

„Fancy GAY clothes.“ George commented, not rising his eyes up from the cards in his hands.

„He always wore that?“ Dream asked Phil, feeling Techno die inside next to him, slowly accepting the mortifying fate of being known.

„He wore different outfit for every round.“ Phil laughed. „I gotta say, it takes a skilled man to fight in cape and leather pants, but he mastered it.“

„Oh he did.“ Dream giggled, softly rubbing his lover’s hand with his thumb to calm him down. „I wonder if he could fight in heels.“

„Actually-“

„Okay, stop the bullying.“ Techno once again cut the discussion in the best moment. „May I ask you a question Phil?“

„Sure, go on.“ Older man grabbed a beer, seeing Techno’s blushed face get serious.

„How did the best fighter in the land end up here? You had your own house, you even owned a school for future warriors? Did he took that from you?“

All heads turned to the oldest man at the table, seeing his smile dissapear. He knew that Techno wasn’t asking him because he wanted to make fun of him. He wanted to know what his bastard of brother did to his friend.

„He um…“ Phil cleared his throat, looking at the bottom of his glass like he was ashamed, not wanting anyone to see him like this. „He fired all the servants and told the courtiers to go home, he basically got rid of everyone who was close to your family and told everyone that it was because „they reminded him too much of his poor parents and that it made him depressed.“ Pff, depress my ass.“ He took big sip from his beer before continuing.

„He filled the castle with his own people that mindlessly followed him, taking care of him as the poor baby boy they thought he is. They helped him with everything, from remaking the castle to his own vision to even making a new crown for him. And since I was the closest to you, „the traitor and murderer“, everyone was terrified of me, so he told me I am forbidden from doing anything related to what I was doing my entire life, forbidden from doing what I loved.“ He looked sadly at the sword that was collecting dust, hanged on the wall as a decoration.

„…I am so sorry Phil, I didn‘t know.“ Techno looked actually sad, knowing the pain of not being able to be himself.

„It’s okay…“ Phil smiled sadly. „I bought this place after closing my school and tried my best to get into it, trying to find passion in being a bartender and of course, there are some good moments, meeting new people and talking with them about life is fun, but at the end of the day, this isn’t what I was made for you know?“ he sighed, letting his fingers wander around the scars on his arms, remembering his golden days on battlefield. „I miss the adrenaline, I miss being myself.“

„…we missed you too.“ Techno looked at Wilbur, who was currently napping drunkenly on the table next to George. „He would say that too if he wasn’t hammered.“

Phil chuckled, covering them with blanket before getting back to his seat. „So you came back for revenge? I can help with that.“

„Thank you Phil, but you don’t have to, I wanna take care of this by myself.“

Dream just rolled his eyes, making older man laugh. „He’s stubborn tryhard huh? Get used to it if you wanna marry him Dream.“

„I expect nothing less from him,“ blonde laughed, feeling his cheeks heat up. „He’s saying that since the start of a journey but he knows very well that we are not letting him go alone.“

Phil looked proud, seeing that the man he basically raised had a good taste not only in men, but also friends. „We should get some rest before the big day.“

„Yeah, you are right.“ Techno stretched, feeling the alcohol seep into his blood, making him dizzy as hell but still stable enough to help his boyfriend from the seat.

„Let me get you guys some king size bed.“ Phil winked at them, leading them upstairs as Techno rolled his eyes with smile on his face, not sure if it was the pun or the other thing he implied. „I can sleep on the floor, no problem.“

„Oh don’t you dare, I need you all guys fresh.“ Phil opened the door leading into second part of the building with faint smile on his face.

„Why?“

„Because I am going to train you.“


	22. Morning

Waking up next to love of his life with sun reflecting in his golden locks, feeling the warmth of his body on his own as he felt his soft breaths on his neck, that was something Techno would get used to pretty quickly. And for the first time in his life, he wasn't ashamed to admit it to himself. He was in love.

He run his hands through his lover's hair, feeling him purr into his chest even in his sleep. He smiled to himself, letting his hand wander to Dream's neck and back, scratching him lightly as he wanted to see his cute reactions. Blonde just continued to purr happily, feeling that he's slowly waking up.

„Good morning." Techno greeted him, pushing Dream's hair off his face so he could admire his beauty more.

„Good morning handsome," Dream smile dat him, looking at him with those big green eyes that made his partner weak everytime he looked into them. „Did you sleep well?"

„Of course I did," taller man positioned himself so he could have a better view. „I never slept better, actually. And it's because of you."

„Sweet talker." Dream pinched his nose, giggling softly. „What is with your voice? It got all raspy and deep from all the sudden."

„It wasn't deep before?" Techno felt almost offended by that.

„It was, it's just... even deeper now." Blonde man looked at his lover with blush on his cheeks. „Say something."

„What would you like to hear Dream?" Techno tried to pull out his deepest voice on him, seeing wide smile appear on blonde's face.

„A-Anything, really." He responded, laying his chin on his chest as he listened to his lover ramble about sweet nothings, feeling the lover flow though his veins. When Techno finished his talking, he earned a little kiss on his cheek as Dream grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with his own.

„Ever noticed how big your hand is compared to mine?"

„God, you are such a bottom." Techno laughed as Dream rolled his eyes with smile on his face.

Blonde's cheeks went red in instant. „You are just making stuff up."

„Oh darling, I can't be more right." Techno smiled at him, slowly rising up from their bed as he started changing into his everyday clothes.

He saw Dream rise up from the bed as well, putting on his green hoodie as he looked out of the window. They had the best view over the city, with big castle towering over it like some villain, holding it hostage under the promise of fear.

„...Techno?"

„Yes Dream?"

„How did the castle look before?" he asked him, still looking out of the window like there was some invisible power making him stay on the spot.

„Wilbur used to tell me about this city when we were kids... I always dreamed of seeing it in person and now that I am here, it's gone..."

Pink haired man went silent for a moment before walking up to him, sighing as he put his hand around his waist.

„It used to have white walls, decorated with golden lines and marble gargoyles on the roof. We also had colorful flags flying around every weekend or festival. The garden was always filled with flowers and statues. My mother made a little flower bed for each member of our family, planting new rose on it on each birthday." He paused for a moment. „My sister's flower bed had only eight roses on it."

„...oh love." Dream hugged him, burying his head into his chest. „I know it's hard..."

Techno just nodded, not daring to speak until he suppresses the cries that were trying to get out. He hugged his boyfriend, running his hands along back as he tried to calm himself down. „It's okay. I will soon kill that fucker, and I will make it painful."

Dream rose his way up from his chest, looking like a puppy Techno tried so hard to protect. „Let's get you prepared for it, shall we?"

Techno smile dat him, nodding as he let go of his embrance. Instead, he grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs where everyone was already sitting around the table, eating their breakfast.

„Hey lovebirds!" Phil's voice resonated around the room. „I closed the pub today just for you so we can have a nice breakfast. What would you like?"

„Thank you Phil," Techno smiled, sitting next to him. „What would you suggest?"

„Well I have some pumpkin pie, oat porridge or just bread with butter. I know, it's not much but it's pub after all."

„It's enough for us, thank you."

The morning was surprisingly normal, making Techno visibly nervous as he knew for a fact that these silent, calm moments were always happening before big, destructive storm. He fidgeted with spoon he used for stirring his tea, watching everyone around the table have fun. He saw Dream making jokes with George as they played cards and Wilbur catching up with Phil on everything they went through like dad with son would.

It was terrible.

He felt surrounded by sounds and motions, like ghost that is just passing through. Or worse, the other way around. Like just a person going through haunted house. He felt like he's leading all his friends and lover into trap, like only the fact that they are following him means that this is their end. He was not sure he's going to be able survive if all his loved ones die once again.

„P-Phil?" he looked at the man next to him, trying to talk just loud enough for him to hear it. „Can we talk alone?"

„Sure thing." He saw the panic in his face right away, following him to the backyard so they could be alone. They sat on the porch where noone could see them, hearing only laughs from inside the pub.

„Phil I.. I don't know if I can do this." Techno nervously sat down, holding onto his cape. „I have no idea what person he is right now. I don't know what he's capable of, if he even knows I am still alive. I have no advantage in this fight. It doesn't even matter if I get close enough to him to actually hit him, he has fucking magic powers."

„Techno calm down," Phil tried his father-like voice on him. „Everything is possible okay? We just have to prepare."

„Phil please, be realistic." Techno just groaned, feeling the anxiety seep into his blood. „I think I should go alone... Try my best and if it's not going to work out, I want you to take care of everyone. Take care of Dream."

„Techno. Stop." Phil for once raised his voice, making Techno actually shut up with frightened look in his face. „You are going to take care of Dream by yourself okay? Because you are going to survive this, you are going to dethrone this motherfucker and you will marry your boyfriend and you will change this land back to what it was before everything went down, alright?"

„...alright."

„And if you are worried about that... dark magic thing." He cleared his throat. „You have one very important advantage in this. You see, noone knows he's using magic, only us. If you somehow manage to fight in front of people and make him bleed, they will believe you right away. He's powerful, for sure, but he's still mortal. You can still dethrone him if you will be smart enough."

„How powerful do you think he is?"

„He gets his power from killing and let's just say that there were some... missing person cases through all these years. Not many, but there were some." Phil nervously looked at his hands, falling into silence.

„ ...I don't think I wanna just dethrone him." Techno spoke silently. „I wanna fucking destroy him. I wanna cut his head off the second I have the chance and then show everyone how traitors bleed."

„...just consider it." Phil said, patting his back. „If you just make him bleed in front of people, it's enough to have whole land on your side. Thats a big power on your side, you can use that."

„How is that significant if he's going to use his powers on us anyway?"

„Every magic comes with price Techno. Especially the dark one." Phil licked his lips. „He can't manipulate the whole city, let alone the whole land. And he knows that. The power in his hands is big but every time he uses it, it's taking a chunk of his life with it, it's making him weaker, especially taking someone's life. If he wants to gain power from it, he has to do it with his own hands and you know for a fact that he was never good at actual combat. This is a foolproof plan."

Techno just nodded, going through the situation once again. Phil was right, but there was still fear in his heart.

„Thank you Phil.. really." He smiled at man in front of him, rising to his feet. „I think we should start with the training."

Phil smiled back. „We really should."

It felt to refreshing seeing Phil with sword in his hand, seeing him take the weapon and swing it all over the place like the heavy metal weighed nothing at all. He stood in front of Wilbur who was the first one he wanted to teach some of his tricks.

„Ready?"

„Ready."

Wilbur wasn't really skilled and him wearing an armor was his only hope when fighting with someone like Phil. Not even shield protected him for the quick attacks coming from blonde's side, groaning every time he lost.

„Come on Wilbur, use your hands and not brain for once," Phil helped him rise up after he made him fall once again. „Remember, when in doubt, just try to move, don't overthink everything."

„Last time I held a sword was like five years ago." Wilbur whined, giving up. „I am an artist, not a fighter."

„Everyone is a fighter Wilbur, some of us just have muscles." He commented, trying to make him stand up.

„No, no I give up." Brunet whined again, letting go of sword and shield. „I am just.. going to stand in the corner and cheer."

„If you say so." Phil laughed, telling George to prepare.

To Techno's surprise, George wasn't really as bad as he thought. Sure, he saw him fight back then when they first „met", but he never got a chance to actually see his moves, since he wasn't the one who what he was paying attention to. He was quick and knew how to block very well, winning a few rounds over Phil who was pleasantly surprised.

„Who trained you George? You are actually good at this." he asked him after their last round, wiping sweat off of his forehead as he saw brunet in front of him smile, feeling finally like he was useful.

„I trained myself." He said proudly, making space for Dream. „But I have nothing on this guy."

Dream just rolled his yes, smiling at his friend. „Oh please, you are just as good."

„We can test that." Phil smirked, drawing a sword at him. „Attack me."

Dream made a quick attack, starting a complicated dance between two skilled fighters who knew exactly what they were doing. Techno couldn't help but smile, feeling proud of his boyfriend. He knew that Phil was going to appreciate this too, seeing how gracefully he was avoiding his attacks and how quickly he was raising to his feet when he failed. Dream was a true fighter.

„You know how to pick a partner Techno," Phil commented after finishing the last round. „Not only for life but also for battlefield."

„I know." Techno smiled, adjusting Dream's messy hair as blonde looked at him with little hearts in his eyes. „Only he can kick my ass."

„Oh really?" Phil smiled, making space for their fight. „I may be rusty, but I can still fold you like paper."

„Let's dance then, old man." Techno smirked, swinging his sword around to relax his arm before attacking.

Wilbur, George and Dream watched as space around them filled with sounds of heavy metals clashing and frustrated growls as both men tried their best to impress their little audience. Even though it looked scary, almost brutal with the verve both fighters tried to push their opponent to the ground, it seemed friendly. And they both felt like that too, reliving the memories they made ten years ago, feeling like nothing happened and they are back on the royal garden.

Techno blocked Phil's attack with quick move of his shield, using this position to push him back and lose his balance, swinging his sword against his shield to push him to the ground. He stood above him, blade of his sword under his chin and smile on his face.

Phil couldn't look more proud of him.

„Seems like student surpassed the teacher." He smiled at him, raising up with Techno's help.

„But to make sure.. let's fight once again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, this chapter was more of a filler so we can finally get to the big day, stay tuned 😏


	23. The Fight

First thought that came to Technoblade's mind on the morning of big, final day was "This is very, very wrong."

Everything went too fast. The way he and his boyfriend woke up in each other's arms, kissing and dressing up, the quick breakfast with his dear friends and suiting up, it was like they were speedrunning their deaths.

"There you go, big man." Wilbur handed him a shield, smiling like this was just a fun mission, not a suicidal one. "Don't drop it."

"I-I won't." Techno almost whispered, feeling like all the air was escaping his lungs as he felt the anxiety creep into his body. He just stood there with Dream by his side, fidgeting with hem of his coat.

"Hon, don't be so stressed, you have backup alright?" Dream tried to cheer his boyfriend up, but this obviously just made it worse.

"You are all idiots for going with me, just saying."

"Oh please," Dream adjusted his boyfriend's little braid that he spent the whole morning working on just so he wouldn't get any hair in his face while fighting. "I think we all deserve happy ending for everything we went through, don’t you think?"

"That's not how life works," Techno mumbled, getting instantly silenced by Dream's lips.

"Shush, you are going to ruin this." blonde just smiled at him, pinching his nose.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Phil asked, checking if they all have their own weapon and shield. "Once we leave only for a few minutes, we can't come back."

Techno nodded, stepping out of the house before getting dragged back by Phil’s hand. „Hey hey, we can’t let you go outside like this.“ He handed him black hooded cape that was just big enough to cover him so noone could tell who’s hiding under it.

„Oh.. that’s smart, yeah.“ Techno said in monotone voice, thanking Phil for being so thoughtful while putting the cape over his own, red one.

Finally, he stepped out of the house with his boyfriend by his side and friends behind his back. He suddenly felt so exposed, like he just ran out naked and unprotected, almost feeling like a bunny around pack of wolves. But deep down he knew that if he dared to put the cape down, noone would be brave enough to fight him on their own.

The ground under his feet felt almost forbiden, like only walking through the streets of his hometown could get him killed. But on the other hand, it felt so good. It was almost like he remembered each and every stone he stepped on, everything suddeny felt so familiar even though everything he knew was torn down. He remembered everything, he knew that behind all those blacks and greys used to be colors, that flowers used to bloom on every corner and that everyone used to smile before everything went down. Somewhere, under this hollow place, used to be his home.

All his friends noticed the way he looked at the world around him, the way his body reacted to every little detail that made him remember how good it used to be. There was a rage building up under all that calm, put together mask he wore, little red dots of anger appearing in his eyes as every little memory came back to him, making him clench his fist without even knowing it.

As they went by, massive castle appeared in front of them, standing above the city like nightmarish watch dog, making people shiver in fear. There was something disturbing about the way it looked, like there was no life behind those walls, like this isn’t place made for people, but for monsters in disguise.

„I can’t wait to see his fucking head on the ground.“ Techno muttered, drawing a sword before getting stopped by Phil’s hand once again.

„Techno I know you are mad, but we gotta think this through alright? The main point is to get your brother out in front of people so we can expose him, remember?“

„I know, that’s why I wanna lure him out.“ Pink haired man just rolled his eyes, pumped full of adrenaline and ready to just destroy.

„Guys?“ George suddenly spoke. „What is happening out there?“

They all turned their heads to the place George pointed at, seeing crowd of people going through the gates of royal garden. They all seemed to carry some banners with colorful signs on it, laughing and looking excited.

„What the hell is going on here?“ Techno obviously wasted no time speeding up and dissapearing in the crowd, making all his friends and boyfriend speed up as well, following him through the gates.

Dream finally caught up to his boyfriend, squeezing his hand so he can stop him next time he decides to do something stupid. „Techno what is this?“ he tried to whisper to him, feeling uneasy with all those people around him.

„I… I think that there is some festival or something.“ Pink haired man tried to read some signs that people carried, decoding what was happening around him. He managed to recognize that words on their banners were names, predominantly male ones. They were all decorated with little hearts around it, making it seem like these people are here to cheer for someone.

„Is.. is this a tournament?“ Dream asked, seeing Technoblade’s confused but excited face as he realized what a perfect opportunity this is.

„Oh this is going to be good."

They all managed to find their own seats, sitting at the back of little provisory stadium that Techno’s brother made on royal garden. In the middle there was a space made for fighting, hard, sand covered ground with painted spots for opponents to stand on, and it was visibly covered in blood.

„…what the fuck.“ Techno whispered so only his friends could hear it, seeing the fear in his eyes. „I..I never knew this was a thing. This used to be illegal.“

„Used to be.“ Phil muttered, looking mildly stressed. „This is a new thing, „king“ legalized this as a way to find people for his special forces. Everyone is way too manipulated to see that this is messed up, they think it’s fun to watch these men fight till they are half dead.“

Everyone sat there in silence, feeling the fear creep into their body. Knowing that the king had power over these people not only in because of his status, but also because of his manipulation skills made them extremely uneasy, knowing that Techno will probably get torn to shreds if his brother would want to. They all instinctively put their hands on their swords.

„Are you there to enroll boys?“ beautiful blonde woman came up to them with notebook and pen in her hands, seeing that they brought up their own armor and swords. „We still have some space on the list, I can write you in!“

Wilbur cleared his throat, putting on charming smile. „No miss, we are just-“

„Write me in.“ Techno said to her, scaring the poor girl with his deep voice and face hidden under the hood.

„S-sure thing.“ Blonde took the cap off her pen with trembling hands. „W-what nickname did you choose?“

„Technoblade.“ He said calmly, making his friends look at him like he’s going crazy.

„Um… are you sure? That’s kind of insensitive towards the king you know…“ she frowned.

„I just wanna be controversial, get his attention.“ Techno smiled. „I want him to remember me.“

„If you think so.“ Woman wrote his name down, giving him a side eye as she walked away.

„Are you mad?“ Dream looked absolutely horrified. „If she wasn’t that dumb, she could cause a scene and our plan would go down the drain!“

„Dream please, I know what I am doing.“ Techno looked absolutely thrilled over how this was going. „It’s going to be so perfect, can you imagine his face when he sees his “long dead” brother on the stage? God I can’t wait.“

Dream wanted to say something, but Wilbur just tapped his shoulder, giving him the „let him have his fun“ look. Dream just sighed, knowing that it’s better to let his boyfriend get excited than stressed. Wilbur was right.

„Just… please, be careful. I know you are capable of taking him down on your own, but if something goes wrong, we WILL go down there and help you okay? I don’t care.“

„Darling don’t worry.“ He smiled at him, kissing his forehead. „It’s gonna be fine okay? I promise.“

Dream nodded, looking like his heart is going to jump out of his chest. „Kick his ass Techno.“

Suddenly the crowd started clapping and whistling, cheering for something Techno and his group couldn’t see yet. But then, on little elevated podium with seats on it, appeared black sillhouette.

„There he fucking is.“

The man on the podium raised his hand and waved at his people, making everyone cheer for him. His dark hair was combed back, making contrast with silver crown on his head that was decorated with little diamonds and rubies, making Techno clutch his fists.

He noticed the way he wore his royal clothes, looking way too similiar to the way Technoblade wore his own, which didn’t go unnoticed by his friends.

„Seems like he has some identity issues.“ George made an observation.

„Yeah, if it wasn’t for the hair and lack of muscles, I would say it’s you Techno.“ Wilbur commented, seeing the way Techno tried to kill him with his gaze.

„Motherfucker had no sense of style and now he’s cosplaying me.“ Technoblade growled, feeling the rage inside him grow. „This should be illegal.“

„Welcome everyone!“ his brother started with his speech. „Once again, thank you all for coming to another tournament, I am so glad to see you all again!“

People were going crazy over their king, shouting his name like he’s god they are worshiping.

„Thank you, thank you!“ he smiled at them, making Techno feel like he’s going to punch him in the face if noone is going to be here to stop him. „Last week we had a blast and I had a chance to meet so many talented people. I have one of those lucky winners right here, look at him!“ he pointed to bodyguard that stood next to him with huge smile on his face, looking like he’s having time of his life.

„Isn’t he awesome? But we know that there is never enough of good fighters, our little nation needs more of them! That’s why we have new, fresh meat to try, I wanna see some talent here!“ he tried to hype people up, making everyone cheer once again as the tournament started.

„Are you ready love?“ Dream looked at his boyfriend, feeling his heart pound against his chest like crazy.

„Like never before.“

They watched as first contestants appeared on the stage, looking absolutely thrilled to be here. Technoblade’s brother made them fight against his bodyguards that won last in previous tournaments, trying to find those that didn’t crack under the pressure. He didn’t even make space for calling their names until they succeeded, so they „earn the fame for their name“, as he said. Swords clashed and shields got broken those poor guys did everything just to impress their king, even if they managed to get cut through the little unprotected spaces in their cheap armor. Everything for their king.

Techno saw that his time was coming. He was the last person on the list as they decided to go through the contestants by alphabetical order, making him the highlight of this tournament. They had no idea what was going to happen, especially his brother, who was sitting on his comfy little throne, eating grapes as his people fought to death right in front of him.

Pink haired man rose up from his seat, followed by his friends and boyfriend that decided to stand right by the stage in case something went very wrong. They wished him good luck, showing him thumbs up as he dissapeared behind curtain that led to little space, that was designed for contestants to wait until they are called on the stage.

Techno waited in the dark, still with his cape and hood on, holding onto his sword while listening to fight that was happening outside. He heard the way fighters groaned and screamed, the way all these manipulated people cheered as one of them fell on the ground, defeated.

Blonde woman came up to him „It’s time.“

He nodded, slowly coming out to the stage, feeling hundreds of eyes on him as he stood on the painted cross on the groud, feeling the blood on the floor stick to his boots. He knew that he was watching him, interested in who was hiding under that hood.

„Three, two, one… Go!“ Woman shouted, making Techno and his brother’s bodyguard charge against each other.

Bodyguard that was put against him recognized right away that this is not going to be easy. Only the way Techno looked like a giant made him a bit nervous about the outcome of fight, and the first clash of their swords made him feel like he’s going to get crushed by his raw power.

Techno felt like he could just stand here, pushing his weak attacks away by simply waving his sword. He made a quick way of attacking him everywhere, looking like an embodiment of unstoppable force that made the poor guy that fought against him run away from him, valuing his life more than victory.

Techno aimed for his legs, making sure he’s just going to make him fall down and not actually cut his legs off. With quick swing of his sword, he made his opponent fall on his back, standing above him with blade of his weapon under his neck, hearing the crowd cheer for him.

“Bravo, bravo!” his brother clapped, gesturing to the guards to get his bodyguard get off the stage as the crowd went silent. “What is your name?”

Pink haired man smiled. “Technoblade.”

His brother’s smile disappeared, before appearing again. “You know, this isn’t very funny nickname to pick for tournament that your king is organizing.”

“It’s not a nickname.” he smiled even more, taking off his cape in front of him. “Hello brother.”

The whole stadium went quiet, getting filled only by terrified gasps as they recognized the man that disappeared ten years ago. His brother’s face went pale, the fear of getting exposed seeping into his body.

“H-how dare you to come back.” His voice went deep, almost like he was trying to imitate Techno’s raspy voice.

“How dare you to lie to these people.” Techno growled, pointing his sword at him. “How dare you to sit on throne that belonged to man you killed!”

People around them looked absolutely terrified, but also weirdly interested in what their land’s traitor had to say. They knew, that their king knows what he’s doing, that he can take him down and protect his people. Obviously.

“Don’t listen to this man, he spent last ten years all alone, he has gone mad.” His brother spoke with confidence in his voice, trying to convince his people that even listening to Techno was waste of time.

“And you spent all those years killing your own people,” Techno’s voice got louder. “Using dark magic huh? Killing your own family and people just to gain power through their blood, do you think this is how you should rule? They don’t deserve this!”

The way people around them reacted was baffling. He thought that they would all try to kill him the second they saw him, rioting, but they just stood there, watching the drama unfold in front of them. It was unbelievable.

“Oh Technoblade,” his brother smiled. “I think you got it all twisted. You are the one who used our family’s blood for the rituals, you are the one who torn our country apart”

“Really?” pink haired man smirked. “Make me bleed then.”

“…pardon me?”

“Make me bleed you fucking cunt.” He growled through his teeth. “Using black magic makes you bleed black, am I right?”

His brother looked deep inside his eyes, knowing very well where this was going.

“Come down on the stage and fight me.”

The stadium was getting filled by whispers and muttering, getting cut off by Dream’s voice. “If you are innocent, go fight him you coward!”

Both brother’s eyes focused on Dream’s face, making him smile. Techno looked so proud but terrified at the same time, getting worried about his safety after yelling that in front of the whole stadium. He was lucky that he had such good friends that were ready to protect him.

“Who the hell are you?” Techno’s brother raised his eyebrow, trying to recognize his face. “..oh. Is that really that famous bounty hunter?”

Dream’s cheeks went red, feeling the eyes of whole crowd on him. They know who I am.

“Dream, your reputation precedes you.” He said calmly. “Why would such a good fighter, such a legendary man, side with this madman?”

“Because he’s his boyfriend you dick!” George yelled, getting pumped by adrenaline from the atmosphere. Brother just blinked in surprise, noticing the rest of the group.

“Oh, so you brought your friends with you. That’s cute.” He took his sword out. “What a shame that traitors have to die.”

“I came here to get rid of one.” Technoblade swinged his sword at him. “Come here if you want to prove your innocence.”

Dark haired man just penetrated him with his gaze, coming down from his pedestal with bodyguards behind his back, but he quickly told them to get back, as he raised his voice and commented that “He has nothing to worry about.”

Dream watched his boyfriend stand face to face to his biggest nemesis, watching both men look in each other’s eyes with anger and determination.

“Take your armor off.” Techno spoke to him, watching him throw away his chest plate just like he did. “We fight until we make the each other bleed.”

“Agreed.” His brother replied, the disgust dripping from his voice.

“Three..” they both made five steps behind, preparing themselves.

“Two…” 

Techno looked in his brother’s eyes, not even noticing the way he made a little suspicious gesture above his little hidden knife under his cape.

“One..” 

Dream noticed.

“TECHNO-!”

“GO!”

Both men raised their swords, making everyone’s ears ring at the sound of two metals clashing against each other. The stadium went crazy, screaming and cheering for their king as two brothers fought like they were preparing for this moment their whole life. Dream never saw Techno fight like this, the way he swinged his sword was so quick and aggressive, giving it everything he had and it seemed like he’s getting close to his goal of slicing his brother up.

“Guys guys, we gotta get on the stage!” Dream panicked, pushing his friends towards the entrance.

“What why? Techno is winning.” Wilbur looked confused, seeing the panic in his eyes.

“I saw his brother do something with pocket knife under his cape, I think he’s going to do something to him!” he looked absolutely terrified, feeling like Techno’s life depends on whether they are going to help him or not. Phil saw the fear in blonde’s eyes too, suddenly determined to fight his way on the stage.

“Get the fuck out of my way people!” he used his shield to make his way through the crowd, pushing everyone away with his friends behind his back.

“Let me fucking cut you, you coward!” Techno yelled at his brother, swinging his sword dangerously close to him. It was frustrating, trying his best to hit that motherfucker, but failing because he felt that little invisible force of dark magic helping his brother out, undermining his legs, helping him dodge Techno’s blade when he felt like losing, everything just to not get hit. But he was just way too fucking good at this.

Dark haired man knew, that he had to make sure that no one gets hit, since it’s important that Techno has to look guilty. Seeing him bleed red would ruin everything that he worked for, all those years he lived this lie would go down the drain and people would eat him alive.

He also knew what he did to his reputation. That he painted his older brother as feral, blood driven monster, that has gone mad over his desire for power. He painted him as a man, that has no control over his feelings, someone who’s mental health is in shambles and he can snap easily. 

He already laid his trap, ten years ago.

“You don’t even want me to prove anything, you just want to kill, you need blood of powerful people for your fucked up black magic.” He screamed at him, making sure people around them heard him. “You are just a mess, angry pitiful mess, fucking pathetic.”

The way Techno’s eyes went red with anger was obvious, rage driven he tried to cut the man in front of him even more, looking aggressive like never before. Just as his brother planned.

“Look how feral you become, all it takes for your messed up mind to start killing is just to get you angry.” He raised his voice again as he smiled at him, seeing how quick he charged at him, sealing his destiny.

With use of his magic, he made sure he dodged his angry attack, taking out his pocket knife and thrusting it unnoticed into under his cape, right into his abdomen.

Techno gasped for air as he desperately tried to hold onto his sanity, feeling something cold and dark seep into his blood as he felt the possession spell take tool on his mind.

K̴͓̣̹̝̟͊̋ ì̵̻̯̯̘̣̓ l̴̢͆͝͝ l̴̖͉̈́̈́̅ ̸̝̪̒̂͂͑h̴̡̳͕̎̑̓̎̈ i̷͕̮̽͆͝ͅͅ m̸̩͈̳͌́̀̇̉.̴̬̮͙̔

He turned around, hearing his brother’s voice in the back of his head as the world around him slowly faded away with sounds of his friends’ screams in the background. Last thing he saw was Dream’s face, before everything turned dark and all that was left on his mind was the urge to kill his lover.


	24. The End (A version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT, READ THIS NOTE!  
> Sooooo I decided to continue with the story through fluff ending (endings?), but I also wanted to make two angst filled endings for the balance, so I hope that will fulfill all readers' needs ♥
> 
> Just a disclaimer though..
> 
> I am not going to tell you which one of them I made first 
> 
> Enjoy the journey >:D

The world started to dissapear around Technoblade, leaving him disoriented mess of thoughts that weren't his own, in dark where he couldn't do anything but to wait for light to come back. There was something feral inside him, something that made him lose control and he was like an animal, scared and in the corner, thinking about what is going out with his body. 

"God," he prayed alone in the dark, shivering while something he couldn't see started breathing on his neck. "I hope he's going to make it out alive."

~

Dream stood in front of his lover, feeling like the man he loved just vanished out of this world, leaving behind just his shell. His eyes were hollow and black and all he saw in his face was artificial rage.

"T-Techno no.." he whispered, voice breaking in his throat. There was no response, nothing that made it look like there was a human inside that giant, unbreakable body. 

He started to move against him.

Blonde felt fear creep inside his body that made him run away with his eyes on his "boyfriend", looking for something he could fix this. His shaking legs carried him to the corner of the stage as he tried to dodge Techno's sword that always swung dangerously close to his body.

Technoblade's body moved like it had nothing to lose, making moves that Techno's brother knew would be fatal in normal combat, but knowing that Dream didn't want to hurt his boyfriend made the fight so much easier.

"FUCK." he yelled as diamond sword cut his shield in a half, making Dream fall and lose the last advantage he had against Technoblade. He saw his sillhouette rise above him, looking like a merciful god that was giving him a quick way out of this nightmare of a life, preparing to cut the man under him in two halves.

Dream made a last, desperate attempt to cover himself with his arms, hiding his head under them. He waited for his skull to be smashed into pieces, but he only heard a piercing sound of two blades colliding. He looked up, seeing Phil's blocking Technoblade's attack with his sword.

"DREAM MOVE." 

Blonde man didn't hesitate, rolling to the side and getting up, running like his life depended on it. He saw his two friends run up to him with fear in their faces.

"What the hell is happening?!" George yelled, confidently holding his sword with Wilbur behind his back, not as determined but still wanting to help in whatever was happening in front of them.

"He's possesed," Dream tried to catch his breath. "His brother is making him attack and kill me-"

"WHAT?" Wilbur's eyes widened, seeing the horde of muscles and raw anger, holding giant diamond sword while absolutely destroying everthing that came to his way. "HE'S TRYING TO FIGHT YOU?"

Dream just managed to nod while having an internal breakdown, trying to come up with a plan while Phil was trying to fight Techno behind his back, giving him some time. "I-I.. I need you guys to stay away from him, me and Phil will come up with something okay? It's not over yet." he tried to catch his breath once again. "Try to find his brother and bring him back so he can break the spell, we will keep him busy meanwhile, alright?"

"A-alright.." Wilbur tried to draw out his sword in intimidating way, but his pale face gave away how terrified he is. "We will be back soon okay Dream, please don't get hurt."

"I won't." he said, turning his head to George. 

They exchanged the fear in their gazes as dark haired man hugged Dream. "Don't let him kill you. Promise Dream." he was serious for once, his voice trembling just a little bit, even though he would never admit it did. "I fucking mean it. If I come back and you will be dead, I will fucking kill you alright?"

Dream laughed, squeezing George back. "Alright, I promise. Only because it's you, okay?"

George smiled at him, but it was one of those sad, worried smiles, like it should be covering something he wanted to tell him but never could. "See you in a few minutes Dream."

"See you." Dream let go of him. "Don't be late."

Wilbur and George took a deep breath before dissapearing in the backstage, leaving Dream with Phil alone in this mess. Blonde went for a shield that was left behind by some of the contestants, making it his own before heading towards Phil.

He was experienced guy with many years of training and he could tell that by almost everything he did. The way he made a quick way of swinging his sword back and forth, distracting Techno with all his fast dodging and nifty moves. But he was also a human, tired mortal that like everyone else aged as his life went by. He was out of his breath.

"Dream please-" he jumped before getting his ankles cut off by Techno's diamond sword. "C-can we switch for a minute?"

Blonde man just nodded, using the way his petite, flexible body could move quicker than anyone else's, making the pink haired giant distracted as he couldn't move that quickly. Techno swung his sword against him, missing completely which made his rage driven body even angrier.

Dream thought that maybe running fast around the stage and dodging could make him tired, make him lose his strenght. So he did make a few laps, running around like a prey that was hunted down. He knew that Technoblade was used to using brute strenght and tactics, he was used to fighting in short range, not hunting his opponent down while sprinting around. Dream started to feel hope.

But then he noticed that he's never getting out of breath, that his muscles are not getting sore from carrying the heavy sword and that no matter how many times they try to push him to the ground to make him stop, he always uses his strong arms to push them off. He's not going down, but both Dream and Phil are.

Phil was trying to collect himself after blocking all Techno's attacks, but he was losing his balance quickly and his arms were starting to get weak. There was only so many times you can push giant horde of muscles and magic away from you and the number way getting low.

"Where the fuck are they?" he roared while dodging another one of Techno's lunges, looking around desperately. 

"I-I don't know!" Dream yelled back, switching places with Phil. 

"I can't take this anymore." older man groaned, feeling like he's going to pass out from exhaustion. 

Dream felt his own muscles sting and his lungs burn, feeling like not even his body, that was used to fighting every single day, was handling this well. All his energy went into those clever dodges and running, and he started to feel little starts dance behind his eyes. 

Then, it finally happened.

"HEY!" he heard familiar voice behind him. It was George and Wilbur, well, only a blurr that looked like them, but he was pretty sure it was them. And they were carrying someone in between them, someone who was dressed in all black. Dream knew very well who that was.

"Holy fucking shit, FINALLY!" Dream let out breath that physically hurt his body as it escaped his lungs. He felt like his heart jumped with excitement just from seeing all that blurr that looked like his friends.

He briefly caught brother's expression. It was only a milisecond, but it contained so many emotions. He wasn't sure he could name them all, but he recognized anger, the pure rage that was within him. He recognized fear, malice, and he wasn't sure what the last one was. But it sure does looked like amusement..

Dream blinked.

...

...

...

He blinked again.

...

...

...

There was a blade sticking out of his chest. 

...

...

...

"̵͔͈͉̪͙̟͖͉͊̐ͅM̵͙̟̪̭̥̣̝͒̄̈́̊̇̓͘ͅy̶̢̖͉̲̭̓͂͜ ̸̧̻̩̳̱̦̐͂͛̇̏b̷̺͎̩̺̤̭͚͇͑̔͂͐̃͑̌̌l̵̝̳̜̥̙̤̣̤͑̌̂̂̀a̵̧̠̥͚͎̟̰͛͒̽́̇̋̚d̴͍͍̽̎̔̅͘e̷̪̠̣͓͖̽͜ ̴̰̯̱̭̽͑͑̀͋i̷͎̋̈́̏̍s̸̙̓ ̸̪͇̤͙͕̿̾̀͝s̷̢̔͂t̶̳͓̤́̾ĩ̴̞͇̼̓c̴͇̝̰̓̑̋̃̋k̶̭̒̄ͅǐ̵̘ň̴͖̥g̵̺̰̽ ̵͖̘̀̀o̷̩͊u̸̺͚͛͂t̵͎͐ of Dream's chest."

Everything went still for a few seconds, like this was the part of a nightmare where you wake up in the middle of the night, covered in cold sweat and your heart racing. But no matter how many times Technoblade tried to wake up, he never got to actually convince God that he's actually sleeping. 

The spell dissapeared out of his mind, going down the drain right into a void, leaving his mind in absolute shambles. There was a blood on his hands, hot crimson liquid dripping down his sword and it was his lover's. 

Dream couldn't even scream, for his lungs were getting filled with blood, deflating just like his soul. He tried to touch the wound on his chest, the place where blade was going out of his body. It hurt so bad, stinging as his organs moved against the foreign sharp object, making him feel pain everytime his heart made a despeare attempt to wake his body up, pumping blood into him.

Sadly, all the blood that was made for him now belonged to the sand beneath him.

"...D-Dream?" Techno whispered, carefully like he was trying to not cut him with his words, not daring to move as he knew that usually, taking the penetrating object out made the blood flow out faster. 

"N-no no no," his always calm, cold voice got full of emotion. Full of fear. "Oh my god, please no, no fuck no-" he tried to collect himself, kneeling down to Dream's weakening body as he stared at his wound, running his hand through his hair while thinking of a way to fix him.

Everything else was forgotten. George and Wilbur put the tied up king down, forgetting him in the dust, just like Phil did with his exhaustion. They all came up to them, eyes wide and teary on their pale, terror-struck faces.

"D-Dream please, hold on, I-I can fix this okay?" his voice trembled as his shaky hands tore off his sleeve, trying to stop the bleeding. "We will fix you up, w-we will come back to the village and build our own house alright? W-we will grow sunflowers around it, just like you wanted, we w-will-"

"T-Techno..." Dream managed to speak, but there was a pain in his voice as his body started to lose all it's strenght. "..no." 

"W-what do you mean no?" Techno couldn't even see through the tears that formed in his eyes for the first time in many years. "We WILL, and-"

"Technoblade," Phil put hand on his shoulder, trying to keep himself together. "I.. I think you should say goodbye."

Techno looked at his lover's face, seeing him nod as little teardrop managed to leave his body.

He fell in love like lost, lonely people do, mindlessly and with passion that kept him warm in night. But now he felt like the fire was burning through his pale skin, making him crumble like piece of paper. This wasn't his plan. And now he hated himself for it, because he should have known better.

He looked at Dream, seeing that he's in great pain. Only thing that made him survive was the blade inside his body, but the irony was that the longer it was in, the bigger the pain. And they both knew it. They both knew that this was an inescapable fate, following them like a shadow and there was no way in hell they could fight against it.

Dream tried to catch his breath, giving his lover the permission. "Take it out Techno."

"...n-no." he felt his heart dropping into his stomach, feeling sick like never before in his life. 

"Techno he's in pain, you-"

"I KNOW!" Techno yelled at his friend, regretting it the second the words escaped his mouth. He knew. He fucking knew. "I-I just.. I can't fucking do this, I can't.." his throat flooded with cries, making him supress the tears as he knew he had to. Noone else could. 

"Love..." Dream spoke, making a gesture to his boyfriend as he wanted him to come closer. "Please.. Do it for me."

Techno lifted his gaze to him, seeing the face he fell in love with lose all life right in front of him. How could he say no to him?

He nodded, agreeing to taking his life because there was no other person on this god damned earth who could that in more perfect, loving way.

He came up to him, looking into his soft green eyes like the first time he knew they were meant to be together. Or he thought they were.

"Kiss me." Dream tried to hold life in his chest like as it was flowing through his fingers. "Make it count."

Techno's lips met his, soft and delicate like he was afraid this will break him. As he let go of them, he heard Dream catch his breath for the last time, giving it to his lover.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He closed his eyes as he took the sword out of his chest, feeling the life dissapear out of his body just like diamond blade. And with his soul, Technoblade's soul vanished too, leaving behind only his empty shell.

The blurr around him, cries of his friends and the way whole stage buzzed with energy, blood soaking into his shirt it suddenly meant nothing to him. The world went grey, colors dissapearing and leaving behind just something that only imitated the reality. He had nothing. No family. No future. The kingdom he knew existed no more. People he should have ruled saw him kill his lover, just like his closest friends. 

Nothing mattered and nothing existed to Technoblade. And just like under the spell, rage took after his brain and body, shattering the perception of what was real, and all that was left on his mind was to destroy.

He took out the bloodied blade and took a deep breath, looking around himself. What will he destroy next? Was it the man that started it all, tied up on the ground, just waiting for his own fate? Was it the audience above him, watching his defeat like in some messed up theater? Was it his own body? The world itself?

The blood was flowing through his body, fucking up his mind. And suddenly, there was a faint sound in the back of his mind. Cracking of something that might have been the collumn that was keeping his mind in it's place. There was a sound of shattering something he never heard before before everything went red and he lost control.

Blood for the Blood God.


	25. The End (B version)

Dream's sword got heavier under Technoblade's gaze, making blonde's hands get sweaty.

"Techno don't do this." he tried to talk to his lover that was trapped in his own body, feeling like he can actually do something by whispering his sad pleas to him.

"D-don't listen to him. You are stronger than this." blonde pointed his sword at him with no intention of hurting him, he just wanted to make a statement. 

'Maybe if I will show him how scared I am,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe he will snap out of it.'

But there was no response. Technoblade's body made a quick lunge at him, making a statement by the way he wasn't hesitant to go after Dream's head. Statement that he's not scared to hurt him and that he will make it hurt.

"G-GUYS!" Dream's whole body got filled to the brim with fear, screaming for his friends. "GUYS COME HERE!"

They all wasted no time getting to him, pulling out their swords as they witnessed the way Technoblade's possesed body moved against tiny little blonde, making them reconsider this whole fight. He was way too busy with pushing away Technoblade's strong attacks, running out of breath. George's and Wilbur's eyes went straight to Phil.

"What the fuck are we going to do?!" George shrieked, holding onto his sword like it's his last ticket to the heaven. 

"I-I..." Phil's tried to examine the space around him, trying to come up with something smart he could save the day with. And then, in corner of his eyes, he saw Technoblade's brother on his way to escaping the arena.

"Guys go help Dream," Phil picked up his shield, determination filling his mind. "I will put that motherfucker down."

Both men just looked at him, worried. "Are you sure? Look at what he has done to Technoblade, do you think you can take him down?"

"Of course I can." Phil laughed, swinging his sword. "He's distracted. And I trained my whole life for this."

He left George and Wilbur in the dust, taking hold of spear that was laying on the ground, left behind by contestant that came on the stage before Technoblade. He stretched his muscles, aiming for the king himself as he threw the weapon at him, missing his head as it got stuck in beam behind him.

"Stay right fucking here you coward." Phil's voice resonated through the stage, making "king's" body vibrate as it got under his skin. He turned to him with smile on his face, covering the way he trembled under the wrath of Technoblade's friend.

"I am standing here Phil." blonde looked into his eyes, into those icy blue irises that felt just as cold as his heart. It was almost like he had no connection with his own family anymore, his gaze feelingalmost painful on Phil's body. It was nothing like staring into Techno's kind, brown eyes.

"You messed up." Phil swung his sword at him. "Big fucking time."

"Whoa whoa, hold on old man, you shouldn't swear in front of your king." he smiled, taking his own sword out. "That's very rude."

"You are not my king." he picked up pace, coming up to him as rage led his body against him.

Dark haired man made dodged his first attack, but only because of his pure luck. Phil knew very well that he wasn't a fighter, he didn't spend countless hours covered in sweat and blood like Techno did, he hardly ever came to the lesson he gave the brothers back then when he was considered their teacher. He was the weaker one and he could only blame himself.

But now, he had a powerful ally on his side. And Phil was never taught how to fight something that moved unnoticed in ether, he didn't know how to block inivisible force from undermining his legs and he wasn't sure if he could even survive this fight.

But this wasn't even a question when it came to fighting for his friend's lives.

So he picked his sword up and started to go after king's neck.

He felt the way dark magic forces brushed against him, making it hard for him to even move properly, constantly tripping over invisible objects as his opponent laughed at his struggles, making his blood boil.

"You are such a little fucking prick," Phil muttered, starting to lose his breath as he felt another dark magic force move against his chest, pushing him down to the ground. "It's good you will finally fucking perish." he rose his hand up, blocking his sword.

"Phil please," he smiled, trying to hit him again. "Do I look like a loser to you?"

Phil just nodded, trying to escape from him but he felt that the adrenalin that took over his body was starting to run out. All that energy that could go into good, powerful attacks was wasted on fighting against something that wasn't even real. He was tired, his muscles were sore and he saw the way Dream, George and Wilbur started to lose their energy too.

Fighting against something that had no concept of matter was useless if they used swords and shields. There was no way of winning against artifical power.

Unless they used it to destroy itself.

Phil's eyes widened as plan appeared in his head, clear as day. It was time to risk.

He tried to use all his remaining energy on blocking the attacks of his opponent, trying to lure him closer and closer to the other fight that happening behind their backs. Techno's brother didn't notice, but Dream and his friends did.

"What is he doing?!" Wilbur yelled at Dream, feeling the terror spreading into his body as he saw Phil get dangerously close to Technoblade's sword. "Is he trying to get hit?!"

Dream gave himself a few seconds to turn his head to Phil, analyzing the way he moved and tried to save his energy, looking way too suspicious to be an idiot that was just trying to surrender. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"No," Dream smiled. "He's trying to hit someone else."

Technoblade's possesed body made another move, powerful lunge that was aimed against Dream's chest, but he managed to dodge it just in time. "Phil, you are fucking genius."

Blonde man did the same thing his friend was trying to do and lured Techno against them, making him follow his prey against his own operator. He was getting closer and closer, practically hearing the way Phil groaned when he got his legs undermined again.

All it took was to distract the king.

"Hey," Phil made sure that he got dark haired man's full attention by swinging his sword dangerously close to his face, smiling at him for the first time. "You should worry about the other Blade."

With those words, he launched himself against him, pushing the unsuspecting king against Dream that dodged his falling body just in time, making Technoblade's sword meet his bastard brother's neck.

There was black, ink like blood spilling everywhere, covering the ground and Techno's weapon, making it look like his head just exploded in front of terrified audience of shocked people. The king was dead and so was everything else that he created.

There was something happening between bodies of two brothers, something that made Technoblade gasp for air like he was born again. 

He looked at the lifeless body under him, seeing that what was in front of him was real. There was head of Technoblade's brother laying on the floor that pink haired man picked up and raised in the air, showing the audience his battle trophy just like Perseus held Medusa's cut off head, black blood running down his arms.

Everything went silent before roaring sound of cheering and clapping filled the arena, finally clearing Technoblade's name after ten long long years.

Dream's eyes filled with tears of happiness, making him lose control over his body. All the fears went down the drain of his mind as he let go of his sword and shield, running up to his lover to hug him from behind, squeezing him like he never wanted to let go.

"Love you did it!" he whispered into his ear as he sobbed, seeing that his lover dropped that filthy head to the ground so he could hug him too. "You... you actually saved us.."

Technoblade smiled and made Dream bury his head into his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Blonde man raised his head and kissed the love of his life in front of hundreds of people, making them all cheer for their saviour. 

"Good. Now get off of me."

Dream froze in his arms, feeling like his heart just dropped in his stomach. "..w-what?"

"You heard me." Technoblade said in cold voice, opening his icy blue eyes. "Don't fucking touch me."

Blonde man immediately pushed himself away from him, looking right into his eyes as he felt terror take over his mind. "W-what the fuck?! WHAT-"

"Stop freaking out," Technoblade's brother spoke through his lover's mouth. "I've already overwritten his mind and memories. Your pathetic cries will not bring him back."

Dream was just standing there, not moving at all as his whole body tried to cope with this, trying to understand what just happened. There was a burning in his chest, like lava poured on his heart, engulfing it in stone, like there was something important inside him and that one sentence just destroyed it.

He watched as mere imitation of man he loved walked away from him with bloodied sword in his hands, dissapearing in the backstage. He watched as hostile entity took over his body and spoke through his lips, lips he kissed because he believed they would be his mine forever.

Dream couldn't even move as the crushing reality came over him, getting inside his body and eating him alive, leaving behind only hollowed out shell.

Under that skin used to be his lover.

And nothing and noone could ever bring it back.


	26. The End (C version)

Complete darkness surrounded Technoblade's as he felt the posession spell take over his body, pushing his own consciousness in the back of his mind as something else, foreign and scary put itself in the driver's seat.

"Oh god, fuck-" he started muttering to himself, knowing that its just his own voice inside oh his mind that was talking, not his lips. He felt something heavy being put on his limbs, like he was getting cuffed to the second person that somehow formed under his skin. 

All his senses has gotten worse, he could barely hear anything over the loud humming of blood that was going through his body and all he could see was just grey nothing with various black silhouettes appearing in it and dissapearing again. And they all had something in common; they screamed like their life depended on it.

Technoblade felt scared. Absolutely terrified. He knew very well what his brother planned with his and he also knew what his body could go, making it a dangerous weapon in hands of someone as unstable as his sibling. All his power, all his muscles and skills went to him and there was nothing Techno could do about it.

He heard the screams coming from outside, hyperventilating through lungs that weren't his own, crying through eyes that belonged to foreign force. He recognized them all and none of them were Dream's.

If he still owned his body, he would be shaking. His legs wouldn't be able to carry his weight and he would collapse on the ground, crying like a mess he is. Only imagining that now, at this very moment, he could be watching Dream's last seconds on this earth, killing him with his own hands... he would rather put a stake through his heart.

"Techno," he heard a familiar voice. "Love I know you are here, please wake up!"

Suddenly, his veins got filled with life. There was a hope. He was still alive.

"Snap out of it! Please-" he yelled before escaping another Techno's fast lunge, making it out alive. "D-do something!"

There were desperate cries in his voice that made Techno's heart ache. He only saw his little silhouette in grey void of his mind, fighting for his life, but losing as he was alone on him, hearing their friends fight his brother.

He had to do something. 

Technoblade never knew how to concentrate on things correctly. There was always something slipping through hole filled filter of his mind and it made it painful to not do something out of bursts of emotions rather than out of logic, but he always tried. He tried to look calm and collected, always plotting and thinking about his next step and he managed to do it for such a long time that he actually convinced himself that he's good at it. 

Valuing logic, facts and overthinking over feelings, emotions and just doing it, all the time. But now, for the first time in his life, he needed to just be himself and let it all out. Just feel it. Screaming into the void as his lungs burned, loving so hard that it physically hurt, fighting against that dark something that was in driver's seat just so he could save someone he loved, even if it meant that he had to kill for him.

.

.

. 

There was a body of his brother beneath him, black blood spilling everywhere as he felt something heavy that hovered over his body finally vanish. He looked at his hands, knowing that those are his own. That his body is no longer a weapon.

Loud booming noise resonated through the arena, feeling the vibrations in his body as hundreds cheering noises made the ground shake. Blur of motions surrounded him and he felt lightheaded, seeing that there were sillhouettes of people running up to him and not only grey void of nothingness.

He recognized faces of his friends, smiling and laughing with tears in their eyes, shouting noises that went through his head like a ghost as he only concentrated at the blonde man that stood in front of him, looking at Techno with his deep green eyes and smile on his face. Technoblade felt nothing more than presence of love of his life as he was finally, after ten long years, free...

-

Technoblade slowly walked through the room that was locked for the last decade, feeling once again like a scared teenager he used to be. All that he left behind belonged to him again, all those books he read, clothes he wore, weapons he used to train with with Phil... even the roses he put in vase on that sad day were still here, even if they were dead and dry, rotting on his writing desk as they couldn't handle being alone without care.

It was like the day he left.

He took a deep breath and made his way to the balcony, feeling the wind in his hair as he opened the glass door. Looking over the edge, he saw the kingdom he was destined to rule, laying peacefully beneath his feet with sun setting behind it, painting the sky orange and red. People were running through the streets and laughing again, putting colorful flags all around the city and lighting up candles, making it seem like there were little fireflies filling the town. They knew Technoblade was watching them and for the first time in ten years, they felt like they don't have to live in fear.

He heard voices from inside of his castle, laughter and excited chatter, and it felt like back then when he was just a kid, hiding in his room, away from everyone while his father and mother entertained people they invited to the royal ball. It felt familiar, almost comforting. It felt like he just woke up from a long nap and he was going to be scolded by his mom from being late to the event. 

It felt like he could just go downstairs, see his parents' excited smiles as they offered him a glass of champagne he should definetly not drink because of his age, but drinking it anyway. He could chase his little sister and her friends around, making the kids laugh. He could have the hungry girls come after him as they wanted to dance with the prince, turning them down because deep down he knew that this wasn't the way he swinged. And before they could oppose, he would just dissapear in his room again, this time with glass of champagne and plate of cookies he stole from the buffet, consuming them as he laid on the bed with book in his hand, happy like never before.

But this time, it was different. This time he had to come down to the hall for his hard earned crown.

And it all felt so surreal. The way setting sun shined above land that now belonged to him, sounds of people laughing downstairs, thousands of candles that were lit up to celebrate him. He raised his head, seeing the pink sky that reminded him that this used to be a luxury. That there was a time that seeing stars on the night sky was something that belonged to his wildest fantasies as he cried himself to sleep in abandoned castle in the mountains, mourning life he could have.

Everything changed when he met Dream.

"Love?" said man appeared right next to Technoblade, waking him up from his daydreams. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." pink haired man answered, turning to his lover. "I was just thinking about something..."

"Oh really? What is it?" Dream looked at him like a little curious puppy, making his boyfriend blush like a dirty sinner. He looked at the way he got dressed for him, putting on suit and bowtie probably for the first time in his life.

"...this looks good on you." pink haired man got completely distracted by his lover's looks. "But I prefer you in those hunter clothes. It's more.. you."

"Thank you." Mischievous little smile appeared on Dream's face. "And I would prefer you with no clothes."

Techno's face went completely red, making him hide with his hands, which was completely hilarious to Dream. "I know I know, I am ruining our little sentimental moment," he laughed, hugging his lover from behind. "But I think you need to get your mind off all this for a minute. You look like you are going to burst."

"...y-yeah." Techno admitted, still hiding his face as his blood rushed to his cheeks, making him lightheaded. 

"So... are you going to tell me what were you thinking about before?"

Pink haired man sighed, waiting for his heart rate to come back to normal before continuing. "I just... I remembered how this felt back then. Hiding from people when my parent's entertained them, sister running around, laughing..."

Dream stayed silent, rubbing little circles in Techno's back, encouraging him to speak. 

"Right now, I am living in blissful illusion. I still feel like they are downstairs, waiting for me to come down. And if I go, my little bubble will burst and completely crush me. They are not here. My whole family is dead and it's just me, alone with crown on my head and I don't know what I am going to do with all this power, now that there is noone that can lead me."

Blonde made him turn back to him, looking into his eyes as he put his hand on his cheek softly. "You are not alone Techno," he smiled at him. "You have me, you have Wilbur, George and Phil. You can make your own family, recreate how it used to be when your dad was still king, fulfill everything you dreamed of. You are strong enough."

Techno just smiled, but there was fear in his eyes he was afraid to show, but Dream knew how to read in him. 

"You know... if you are having second thoughts, that's completely fine." he reached for his hand and squeezed softly like he was scared he's going to shatter under his touch. "We can still have our little hut in the middle of nowhere with sunflowers all around it, just like you wanted. We have time."

Techno smiled, looking at Dream's beautiful face, pink tint that came from the sky spreading all around it. He felt like he could get lost in his green eyes forever and he would love every second of it, not even caring about going back to reality. "I am alright Dream..." he squeezed his hand. "I can do it if you will hold my hand."

"I can do that for you." blonde returned the smile.

They both fell into comfortable silence, but it felt like there was something missing. Something unspoken that had to go out. Dream felt like he had nothing to say, even though his body bottled up so many things he wanted to tell him. 

"I um... I wanted to tell you something but I forgot what it was and-"

Techno put a finger on his lips, shushing him up. "Don't speak now." he said, smiling at his lover. "I think that now it's time for me to.. finally talk."

"...what do you mean?" 

"Look um... I was never really affectionate person." Techno cleared his throat, feeling his heart move against his chest like it wanted to escape his ribcage. "You were always the one who spoke to me, praising me, expressing your feelings and everything... It's not fair that all I can do is just stand here and take it without saying anything back."

Dream actually looked surprised, listening to his lovers words. "Well I know that's just how you are, I don't want you to change love. Besides, you have your own ways of showing affection."

Techno's stomach made a little twirl over hearing Dream use those little petnames on him. Love, darling, honey... those are things he was never able to say out loud, feeling like there was a wall made of stones that made it impossible for him to express himself, each and every stone representing trauma he went through.

"Yes but... you know what I mean..." he sighed. "I want you to know what you really mean to me. So I made a poem for you."

He took a little grubby piece of paper out of his pocket and started reading, trying to make a sense of smudged, scribbled over writing that he worked so hard on. 

"I never saw stars before you came, 

never felt warmth before your skin,

hidden and safe from my shame, 

felt like being known is a sin.

You only touched my hand 

and spoke to my heart 

I never planned

to fall apart."

He looked up from his poem, seeing that Dream had tears in his eyes, despite him smiling like a sun, knowing that this man is love oh his life and that god fucking knows they are meant for each other.

"With my hand on my heart

I pledge to be good

To never fall apart

And fight as I should

Before you came, I never saw kindness

before you came, I went through the dark

in complete blindness

and then, there was a spark..."

Sky above Technoblade and Dream opened and uncovered the stars as sun dissapeared behind the mountains, making way for moon to take over the night. The same moon that hovered above them when they first met, same moon that watched over their first kiss. 

"You took of my mask,

and I knew this was a sign, 

so I have no choice but to ask..." 

He reached for little black box into his robe, kneeling down in front of Dream before pulling out ring. 

"If you wanna be mine?"


End file.
